The wonders of the sea
by Finchel86
Summary: Rachel Berry was just an ordinary girl who finds a handsome boy in her pool, he turned out to be a magical creature who just wanted to explore the human world and falling in love with the girl who found him
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! It´s me again and with another Finchel story that I´m sure you´re going to like it so much and I continue it as with the other story. This time the twist is different and now you see why…**

Chapter 1.-Prologue

Rachel Barbra Berry was an ordinary and beautiful girl who had big dreams and desires, but of course being in a small town like McKinley, she barely had time to daydream, she had to focus on being in all school clubs to distract herself for a while and especially not think of boys precisely she was writing something in her diary when a voice brought her back to reality

"Rachel? Rachel" a handsome man with curly hair and blue eyes turned to call the distracted girl while everyone in the choir room turned to her.

"sorry, Mr. Schuester" Rachel answered shyly and closed her notebook. "you were saying something?"

"we are waiting for your solo" Mr. Schuester said gently. "well, if you´re ready"

Rachel nodded, got up from her chair, putting her notebook on it and walked to the middle of the choir room. Mr. Schue sat next to a nice and cheerful brown haired cheerio which was leaned her head on the shoulder of another boy who also was a cheerleader and was like her physically.

(**The music started and Rachel closed her eyes to concentrate, when she started singing she did it with a beautiful and melodious voice, but with a very powerful voice for her being so tiny****)**

Rachel:

Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love

New directions girls (back-up vocals:

La, la, la, la

La, la, la,

La, la

Rachel:

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can calm your fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love

Enough to make miracles change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever when you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love

Yes, I still believe, believe in love  
I still believe in love!  
I still believe, believe in love

The petite girl just finished singing and everyone stood to applaud, she simply smiled back at them and wiped away a tear that threatened to flood her eyes. Without saying anything, she sat up down in the chair and placed her notebook on her lap.

"That was very beautiful, Rachel" a blond girl (who was also a cheerleader) said with a smile. "Lord Tubbington really liked your performance, he actually loves the Cinderella movie and is friends with the mice" the rest of the kids turned to see the innocent girl, after all she wasn´t really smart.

"Thank you, Brittany" Rachel answered politely to the cheerleader. "I know I always sing songs of Broadway but…this song moved me from the depts. of my heart and I wanted to cry"

Mr. Schuester with a smile got up from the chair, walked to the white board and wrote in capital letters: "DISNEY", then glanced at his students while girls were excited others made disgusted faces.

"Disney, really?" a Mohawk boy asked raising an eyebrow. "I prefer songs of Van Halen"

"Shut it, Puckerman" a pretty and beautiful Latina girl said. "The fact that you want, but sometimes I think you pretend to be the bad guy in school doesn´t mean that all we want to do the same as you, actually I must confess that Disney movies are my guilty pleasure"

"Preach, Santana" a boy in wheelchair and glasses raised his hand. "My favorite Disney movie is Bug´s life"

"High School Musical" the cheerios twins said at unison smiling and then shook their fingers together. "Twinning"

"Okay, guys" Mr. Schuester said putting the lid on the marker and stared at them. "after watching Rachel´s solo and considering that in two weeks will be the sectionals, your week´s assignment is to find a Disney song with which you identify and share it with the rest of the class, you can choose a Disney classic like "Lady and the Tramp" until recently as "Enchanted"

The bell rang and all the kids rushed to leave the choir room, Rachel took her notebook and decided to think of the next Disney song she would sing for the next week, she walked through the halls to keep her notebook in her locker when the bubbly cheerleader walked behind her

"Hey, Rachel, wait up" the girl called her name and Rachel turned around. "I just wanted to say that your song in glee club was super awesome"

"Well…I´m glad to hear that, Madison" Rachel replied shutting her locker. "Have you thought about a song for the week´s assignment?"

"Mason and I will do a duet" Madison said excitedly and clapping. "What I´ve looking for from High School Musical"

"That´s weird, you know? You remind me of Ryan and Sharpay" Rachel said and Madison simply bowed.

"Coincidentally, they are our role models and we aspire to be like them" Madison said smiling brightly. "Every Sunday we have karaoke night if you want to come, will be fun"

"Well, I have to go" Rachel said hanging her backpack. "See you tomorrow"

The hours passed and she decided to relax a bit taking advantage of her dads were away and her cousin Quinn Fabray arrive in a few minutes and come to live with her because she had been transferred from school. Rachel went outside and sat on a bench.

_Looks like we made it, look how far we´ve come baby, we mighta took the long way, we knew we´d get there someday_" Rachel sang a Shania Twain song she didn´t realize that a handsome boy was smiling at her and listening to her, he was wet and shirtless into the water in the pool and resting his face in his hands. However, she stopped feeling that someone was watching and got nervous.

"Please don´t stop" the boy said with a beautiful voice which made Rachel paralyzed in her seat. "your voice…is the most beautiful thing I´ve ever heard"

"Wait a minute" this time Rachel sounded upset and walked to the edge of the pool. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my pool? Get out before I blow my rape whistle"

"I can´t leave the water" the boy replied, looking at her. "I didn´t mean to scare you, Rachel"

"How do you know my name is Rachel" she asked intrigued but then remembered her necklace saying her name and calmed down a bit, thereupon she turned to the handsome boy with freckles and goofy smile. "Why you can´t leave the water? And tell me the truth"

"You´d better see it for yourself, but promise me that no matter what, don´t freak out, okay?" the boy said taking her hand and she nodded, he disappeared into the water for a moment and suddenly a blue navy tail looked out on the surface, Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and stepped back to keep from screaming. The handsome boy was not fully human and he turned out to be half fish or rather a male mermaid. He poked his head and swam to her, his tail splashing in the process. When he touched the edge of the pool, he saw she stepped back in fear. "This is what I am, Rachel and I promise I won´t hurt you"

Rachel felt sympathy for that perfect creature, she smiled sweetly and approached him, sitting on the floor, she held out her hand and he takes it, the both of them feeling a strange magic in their fingers.

"Sorry for almost freaking out" Rachel said looking out and then at him. "I didn´t know that you were a mermaid"

"The correct term is merman" the boy responded by giving his signature half grin. "But no problem, I guess you´ve never seen either of us"

"Honestly no" Rachel admitted passing a strand behind her ear. "I mean…my dads have always been obsessed with mermaids and mythical creatures for years, they think they should be exhibited in a museum and I never believed in them because I thought they were fictitious"

"You have two dads?" he asked curiously and she nodded, after a minute the boy noticed that Rachel can´t stop watching his tail. "This is something new for you, huh?"

"You have no idea" Rachel replied still looking at his tail and shyly she was extended her hand. "Do you mind if I touch it"

"I´m Finn" the boy replied with a smile. "If you don´t know my name by the way and…I´ll let you touch my tail if I can touch your foot"

"This is a bribe?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow as a joke and Finn winked at her. "Deal, after all is the first time you see a human"

Rachel slowly was approaching her hand while Finn decided to sit down and lift his tail so she could touch it, when she did ran her finger tips through the turquoise scales and quickly withdrew her hand.

"Oh my Gosh" Rachel jumped back and giggled. "That felt weird and amazing at the same time"

"Thanks for the compliment, Rach" Finn laughed and then stared at her. "My mom forces me to rub it with kelp and jellyfish twice a day"

"You gonna tell me the real reason you´re here" Rachel wanted to know getting her bare feet in the water so Finn could touch them. "That tickles, stop it"

"This is awesome" Finn said with a big smile while gently still massaging her feet in the water. "Can you pick things up with them?"

"No" Rachel replied sweetly and relaxed at hand contact of Finn touching her feet. "Sometimes when people are born without arms or have an accident, they necessarily have to use their feet as if they were hands. And those people happen to be extraordinary"

"Do you want to know the real reason why I´m here" Finn asked and Rachel nodded. "I ran away from home five days ago, I have to marry a mermaid who is as swallow as a mirror and not because she really loves me, her name is Kitty"

"Rach?" a sweet and melodious voice called and Rachel recognized the voice as that of her cousin. "Are you here?"

"I will in a minute, Quinn!" Rachel replied, removed her feet from the water and was standing up. "I have to go; I´m sorry, Finn"

"No" Finn pleaded still holding her hand. "Please don´t go"

"I´ll be back tomorrow, I promise" Rachel said and Finn without thinking leaned and gently pressed his lips against hers, before she could leave, Finn turned to kiss her lips.

"I´ll see you soon, Rachel Berry" Finn said kissing her lips once more and disappearing into the water.

Rachel got up from the floor and back inside to greet her cousin but at this point she was in a catatonic state by meeting a beautiful and mythical creature which had kissed her.


	2. Magical kiss and a new friend

**Hi, guys! It´s me again, sorry for taking so long to update the second chap but I´m focusing in the other story also and I really want to be perfect. Anyway, in this chap I´ll explain why Finn kissed Rachel so suddenly and he also tells her how the submarine world is. **

**Keep reviewing! **

**P:S: how I ´m really fan of Sabrina Carpenter, she also appears in this story but she´s not Rachel´s sibling, she´s a neighbor who joins the glee club in the next chapter but she appears in Rachel´s performance and her name is going to be Sarah Montgomery. Stay tuned! **

**Chapter 2.- Magical kiss and a new friend**

That night, after Rachel and Quinn had a long conversation, she lay in bed thinking of that beautiful creature who appeared in her pool and kissed her for no apparent reason, but nevertheless…the sensation of feeling his lips against hers was something almost majestic rather magical, Rachel was captivated not only by Finn´s beauty, also in his sweetness, innocence and his fascination for humans. As she promised the next morning before the first light of dawn; Rachel left her room quietly to avoid waking Quinn and went to the garden to meet his handsome boy half-fish. She leaned into the pool to see if he returned.

"Finn" Rachel called him sweetly and he poked his head to the surface, with a big smile he swam towards her and Rachel smiled hearing the splash of his tail. When Finn touched the edge of the pool, stared at her with devotion and took her hand. "Hi"

"You came back" Finn said rubbing her wrist with his thumb. "I thought I´ve never see you again"

"I promised, remember?" Rachel said tenderly and Finn nodded. "I had to be discreet not to wake Quinn; she always sensed things and has a fine ear"

"Oh, like dolphins" Finn replied giving Rachel his signature half-grin. "they are awesome and can communicate with other members of their family at very long distances with only hear sound; by the way…Quinn is the girl who was calling you when you were with me last night and you left?"

"Yeah, she is my cousin" Rachel answered and Finn says nothing as if he got the point. "She lives here now because she was transferred school and her parents died long time ago in a boating accident, then she grew up and lived with our grandma but..she couldn´t keep her so…it´s hard, you know? Still, Quinn is kind and really cool, you´re going to like her if you meet her"

"sorry to hear that" Finn said sadly and Rachel looked at him sweetly. "but for now no one can know about me, I just want you to be the only one I can trust, Rach; you are so special to me"

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked politely still holding Finn´s hand as he places his other hand on Rachel´s cheek.

"of course" Finn replied with a smile and trying to keep from kissing her back, because after all he was sentenced to a forced marriage.

"Why did you kiss me?" and it was not a time..your lips captured mine twice and not that I´m complaining" Rachel wanted to know while Finn still staring at her without saying anything. "I don´t even know you and It felt amazing but…you..You´re getting married and I´m a simple human…"she couldn´t finish the sentence when Finn leaned and smashed his mouth against hers, after a minute, both parted the impulsive kiss for air. "Finn"

"I feel like I´ve known you forever, Rachel" Finn finally said. "I loved kissing you and…what I felt with that kiss was enter and leave the same heaven, I kissed you because…I really like you, Rachel Berry. I´m falling in love with you and I don´t marry for love, my mom is forcing me, but if I could choose the woman I love to be my wife, I´d choose you, I haven´t the strength to stay away from you, and If I kiss you again, then I feel that…you´ll always be with me"

"I really like you too, Finn" Rachel replied and felt a lump in her throat. "But I´m scared, I´m scared that I´m not part of your world, you´re a mermaid, I mean…merman living in the beautiful kingdom of Atlantic and…"

"Coventry" Finn corrected politely bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "It´s Coventry, babe"

"Sorry" Rachel said giggling and Finn smiled at her. "This is Ohio, a small town for fishermen and the school I go is McKinley; what I mean, Finn is…I´m not what you want, I´m no beauty to please your mother…I have legs, I can´t swim"

"I don´t care" Finn replied staring at her. "Rachel, you are the most beautiful and glorious girl I´ve seen in my life; I´m falling for you; I just wanna be with you and if I have to give up Coventry to live in the land then I will" said that, he took her hand. "Please by my girlfriend"

Rachel was immediately charmed by him and nodded, he with a mischievous smile took her by the waist and dragged inside of the water with him, she suddenly gasped remembering she couldn´t swim

"Finn!" Rachel protested but he refused to let her go. "it´s not funny, I told you I can´t swim"

"come here" Finn gets her closer to his chest and stroked her long hair. "nothing bad will happen to you while you´re with me, okay? I´m going to protect you" he leaned to capture her lips with his but for the first time the kiss he gave her was not sweet and gentle, this was passionate and sensual. He traced with his tongue her bottom lip asking for permission and she immediately granted opening her mouth. Their tongues met in a sexy tango dance and after they parted for air, both had smiles on their faces. "wow"

"Same here" Rachel replied with a giggled and pecked his lips once more. "I guess now we´re even, boyfriend"

"What?" Finn asked and Rachel tensed a little but he still holds her. "I am your boyfriend?"

"Well…considering that I like you and you like me and after we made out...we´re dating" Finn smiled and when he was about to kiss her she pulled away. "but it will be a little weird our relationship that you are half fish, I can only see you out of school and preferably me being alone. And…I promise to make you very happy, Finn. I…don´t know why I´m saying this but…I´m also falling for you and…"

"I love you" Finn said the most powerful word leaving Rachel speechless and sealing his promise with a kiss on her lips. "I love you" another kiss. "I love you" once more. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Rachel answered and kisses him; he smiles against her lips and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "But if we love each other, let´s go slowly and don´t rush things. At least I want you to know you a little better and have a date"

"What´s a date?" Finn asked curiously lifting his tail and then put it into the water, splashing in the process. "I´ve never heard of that at home"

"a date is when two people hang out and…go to the movies, the park or dinner to talk about what they like and well, know each other better" Rachel said while Finn trying to understand the message. "Here when two humans are attracted to each other they have dates, even not necessarily have to be romantic purposes; also friends can have dates"

"Sounds amazing" Finn said solemnly. "I may not be fully human as you but…can we have a date?"

"Sure" Rachel agreed and he captures her lips on hers giving her a sweet kiss. "your tail tickles" she said laughing"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly and lifts his tail once more to prevent it touch his girlfriend´s legs. "about the song you were singing the other day? It was so beautiful and um…I was wondering if you…want to sing for me again"

"here? Inside of the water?" Rachel asked and Finn nodded. "I´m completely wet"

"Oh" Finn looked down and then at Rachel. "Hold on tight, I´ll take you to the mainland" Rachel puts her hands around his waist and he began swimming toward shore, the girl closed her eyes to try to calm. After a few minutes, she opened it and realized she was out of the water and Finn inside. "You´re safe now, and…I´m sorry I dragged you into the water is just…I wanted to give you a real kiss"

"It´s okay" Rachel answered giving him a beautiful smile. "I can sing now if you want"

"I want to" Finn nodded encouraging her and leaning on the edge of the pool to accommodate better. While his tail rested in the water. "I would give anything to hear you sing again"

(Rachel closed her eyes and imagined she was on a big stage only her and Finn, but for the first time he was dressed like an ordinary guy (blue and white shirt long-sleeve checkered, jeans) and…he was completely human. Rachel had the microphone in her hand and staring at Finn all the time)

**Rachel (spoken)**

**When I first saw you, I saw love  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love  
And after all this time,  
You're still the one I love**

(The music started and with a smile she continued staring at the man she was in love)

**Rachel**

**mm…yeah, yeah**

**Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday**

**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong**

(Suddenly appeared behind Rachel tree girls holding microphones: Quinn, Madison and other pretty and blond girl with long and wavy hair that looked so much younger than the other girls, it turned to be Sarah Montgomery, Rachel´s neighbor and who wants to join New Directions)

**Rachel with Sarah, Quinn and Madison**

**(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**

**Rachel**

**Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'**

**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong**

**Rachel with Sarah, Quinn and Madison**

**(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**

**Rachel**

**You´re still the one**

(During the instrumental, Rachel imagines herself is waltzing with Finn, both smiling at each other)

**Yeah…**

**Rachel with Sarah, Quinn and Madison:**

**(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**

**Rachel:**

**Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby**

Back to the present, Finn smiled and just as he leaned to kiss her, someone cleared her throat breaking the magic moment

"Sorry to interrupt" a little voice said and Rachel discovered it turned to be her fourteen year-old Sarah. "I wanted to come because my parents are away for the weekend but…apparently you are busy"

"Sarah, hi" Rachel greeted sheepishly and Finn looked curiously at the young girl. "No, of course not. Of course you can come but…I wasn´t expecting you"

"It´s okay, I...was leaving anyway" Finn replied looking at the little blonde with big green eyes. "It was nice meeting you, Sarah"

"Whoa" Sarah exclaimed pointing her finger at the big blue tail began to half Finn´s torso. "That thing is real?"

"Uh oh" Rachel exclaimed sheepishly and then looked at her. "Yeah it is, my boyfriend is…a merman, Sarah. I know it´s hard to believe but…you have to promise not to tell anyone, just me and now you know that, okay?"

"As Rachel said" Finn explained. "No one besides you knows about me. So if we keep the secret will be better for everyone"

"word of girl scout" Sarah replied with a smile and raised her right hand. "this is awesome, I had never seen a mermaid in person, I always thought they were a myth, I mean…I personally love them but…I didn´t think they were real"

"well…" Finn said giving her his signature half-grin. "I´m real, and…I´m glad that Rachel has someone to trust"

"we all thought the same" Sarah and Rachel said in unison before fiving with Finn

**SONGS USED: I still believe (originally by Hayden Panettiere), You´re still the one (originally by Shania Twain) performed by Rachel Berry with Quinn Fabray, Madison McCarthy and Sarah Montgomery**

**CAST**

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester**

**Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

**Diana Agron as Quinn Fabray**

**Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez**

**Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy**

**Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy**

**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams**

**Sabrina Carpenter as Sarah Montgomery**


	3. Surpises, surprises and more surprises

**Hi guys! ****Sorry****to keep you waiting****but I****was concentrating on****chapter ten of my main story****, well ****I'm****finally here****and****this episode****in particular****is full of surprises****.  
****don´t forget to****add****your review**** because that makes me so happy**

Roxy

Synopsis: after Rachel (**Lea Michele**) discovered the secret of Finn (**Cory Monteith**) and both end up falling in love with each other; Sarah (**Sabrina Carpenter**) who is friends with Rachel and join New Directions, decides to help them keep the secret without knowing that Quinn (**Dianna Agron**) will have a big surprise when Finn goes in search of his beloved human; on the other hand, Marley (**Melissa Benoist**) will notice the disappearance of her brother and will surface to search him. Besides, Rachel´s conscience Lizzie McGuire (**Dove Cameron**) comes to life to help her along with her friends to make amends with Quinn.

**Chapter 3.-surprises, surprises and more surprises**

It had been a week exactly since Finn, Rachel and Sarah made the pact to keep the secret and became a really good friends. One afternoon, Rachel and Sarah were in Rachel´s room discussing the interest of the young teen had to join the glee club.

"Which is the real reason why you want to join?" Rachel asked with interest. "No offense but...are not you a bit young to join the glee club?"

"I love to sing and play guitar" Sarah confesses gently. "And I don´t offend; thanks for the compliment. The real reason is...I aspire to be a songwriter when I grow up"

"Wow, that´s great" Rachel said with a big smile. "I´m glad you dream big. Maybe you and I not are so different, you know?"

"Have you ever written songs" Sarah inquired raising an eyebrow. "Because if you did, I bet they are awesome"

"Just a song is great and is "Get it right" Rachel confessed covering her face with her hands. "the first I did was "Only child" and "My headband" but...were a disaster and I decided to destroy them"

"ouch" Sarah replied with a small smile. Suddenly a scream of terror was heard on the lobby and the little blonde glanced at Rachel. "you heard that?"

"Quinn" Rachel replied and the two girls got out of bed, ran out of the room and down the stairs. Meanwhile, a beautiful blonde with green eyes was looking horrorized to Finn who was looking scared standing on her porch and completely in his naked glory. Wait...where was his tail?" "oh my God!" Rachel screamed and Sarah closes her eyes tightly.

"Rachel" Finn began saying but Quinn started hitting him with a baseball bat. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurts; Miss, please stop; I just came to see my girlfriend"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?! PERVERT!" Quinn shouted angrily as she continued to yell at him. "CONFESS NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE?"

"Miss, please" Finn said as he tried to cover himself to avoid the blows. "I don´t know what a police means, I...came to see Rachel, I didn´t mean to scare you

"I say it again" Quinn threatened pointing bat baseball to him. "I have no idea who the hell you are and why you are naked on our porch to find my cousin, so you better get out or else..."

"Quinn!" Sarah ran to stand between her and Finn. "Don´t hurt him, he´s a good guy from Canada and...He came to visit Rachel but he was assaulted at the airport and the criminals took his clothes and luggage"

"I...I mean...yes!" Finn decided to get play along with Sarah to not tell Quinn he was actually a merman that when he out of the water his tail disappeared and has legs. "I was assaulted and...I could barely escape safe, I was lost but...I came to look for Rachel because I have no place to go, they took my clothes, my luggage and my passport"

"I´m so sorry, I didn´t know" Quinn dropped the baseball bat with sadness. "wait a second...I´ll pick some clothes; maybe some of my uncles" she turned in her heels and left the room, once they were alone; Finn, Rachel and Sarah sigh of relief, but in the meantime, the tiny brunette ran to her room and covered her handsome boyfriend with a sheet. Sarah could sigh of relief after that.

"Thank god he is covered" Sarah sighed with relief. "How you left water, man fish?"

"I have legs when I´m on solid ground" Finn replied sheepishly. "By the way; thank you for saving me"

"No problem, Rachel is my friend and so are you" Sarah said getting up from the couch and leaving the room. "Well…I have to go; I need to find the song to audition for the glee club"

"What means a glee club?" Finn asked and the two girls turned to him. "I´m sorry but we don´t have that at home"

"a glee club is a choir where you can sing for fun or Mr. Schuester gives a week´s assignment and you have to sing about it; there also competitions where you compete against the best chorus in the country" Rachel explained sitting in her boyfriend´s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "The competitions also have different stages; Sectionals, regionals and nationals"

"Wow; it would be awesome to be in something like that" Finn replied with a grin and Sarah interested in the subject back to sit down in the couch. "All we have in Coventry is family concerts; each one of us has to sing for our relatives; surprisingly nobody can sing except me and my sister"

"They sing so awful?" Sarah asked and Finn nodded. "Yikes"

"Yep" Finn admitted sheepishly. "the other day, a whale tried to sing "Memory" but all that came out of her throat was squawking seagull" the two girls giggled. "I mean it, it was a nightmare"

Minutes later, Quinn returned to them with a polo shirt and shorts. "hi, sorry I´m late; I hope that this serves, it was my uncle´s but it no longer fits him"

"thanks, Quinn" Finn answered taking the clothes, Rachel stand up from his lap. "sorry for appearing in the door…

"it´s okay" Quinn answered and then pointed with her finger the next room. "um…the bathroom is upstairs in the first door"

"Um…thank you" Finn replied back and went upstairs to put the clothes on, one the three girls were alone, Quinn turned to her cousin embarrassed.

"Sorry to caused an uproar and…Finn seems like a good guy" Quinn replied shyly playing with her fingers. "Rach…he was the boy you were talking a few days ago?"

"Yes" Rachel admitted staring intently at her. "He…is really special, you know?"

"Then don´t let him go" Quinn replied with a sweet smile and put her hand over hers then looked at Sarah. "Thanks for stopped me, if you hadn´t come between Finn and me…he would now be in a hospital"

"You´re welcome, Quinn" Sarah said. "But being honest…it was funny how Finn was hit by a baseball bat" Rachel turned to her with a glare. "Oops"

"Excuse me?" a sweet and melodious voice broke the silence making the three girls looked up at the same time. "I´m looking for Finn Hudson; someone knows where he is?"

"oh, he…went to the bathroom to get presentable" Rachel answered with sadness thinking that beautiful girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and lovely look could be his girlfriend. "I´m Rachel by the way"

"I´m Marley" the girl replied sweetly and shaking hands with Rachel. "it´s okay, actually Finn is my brother" Rachel sighed of relief and noted that she has a cute peach dress that come under her knees but the only difference is that she has no shoes on.

"Marley?" Finn asked down the stairs and embracing the girl who smiling returned the hug. "I don´t get it…how did you find me?"

"I missed you so much" Marley answered hugging once more. "and at home is not the same without you; mom is heartbroken"

"I thought I´d made it clear I was not going back" Finn replied staring at her. "Marls, If I go home then…I´ll have to marry that despicable wife and I…I fell in love, you understand?"

"Oh my Gosh!" Marley squealed happily covering her mouth with her hands and embracing him. "Finn, you did the right thing; who is she?"

"Um…she is not like us" Finn walked to Rachel, took her hand and brought her to Marley. "Rachel is the love of my life and…human"

"I´m so happy you make my brother so happy" Marley said smiling and embracing her. "Thank you so much"

"Wait…so…you are a…mermaid?" Sarah asked walking up to them and Marley nodded. "Wow, I first that Finn was one of his kind and then…you show up"

"I rather be here to stand the whims of Kitty" Marley said looking at her feet and then to them. "Our mother doesn´t know I ran away from home"

"Marley Rose Hudson, you know perfectly that is dangerous to surface without permission" Finn gently scolded his younger sister. "But…at least I won´t feel alone"

"What about you, mister?" Marley raised a eyebrow and crossing her arms. "You also went out to the surface without permission and only have sixteen; well…both are the same age"

"So…Rachel wanted to know staring at them. "You are like twins?"

"Yeah, basically" Marley answered back sweetly. "But not identical; he was born first and I was born the same day at midnight"

"Hello, I´m here" Quinn replied walking towards them. "You must be Marley" the girl nodded again. "Hi, I´m Quinn Fabray, Rachel´s cousin and this is Sarah"

"Hi" Marley greeted all of them who smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you all"

"A little bird told us that you and your brother are awesome singers" Sarah said with curiosity. "Would you…give us a demonstration?"

"Like…now?" Finn asked surprised and the three girls nodded excitedly. Okay"

"sure!" Marley agreed with a big smile on her cute face. "I love singing"

"Yay!" Rachel squealed as the three of them sat on the couch. Marley and Finn walked to the middle of the living room imagining they were on a stage.

_(Rachel, Quinn and Sarah decided to enjoy the performance while the twins were preparing to sing and smiled. Finn and Marley were basically and aquatic version of Mason and Madison)_

_[Finn]_

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging  
Begging, I'm on my knees_

_[Marley]_

_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

_(Scene changes to the next day in the choir room all the New Directions members are enjoying Finn and Marley singing and dancing happily)_

_[Finn and Marley]_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy_

_[Marley]_

_Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life_

_[Finn and Marley]_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_[Marley]_

_My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing  
The one thing, I'm living for_

_[Finn]_

_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

_[Finn and Marley]_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy_

_[Marley]_

_Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life_

_[Finn and Marley (Marley)]_

_Your Sugar! (Your sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_(Finn walks up to Rachel, gives her a flirt look and kisses her hand causing her giggle)_

_[Finn]_

_Yeah_

_I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me_

_I gotta be a man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay_

_(Marley dances happily around Finn and Jake when he sees her feels captivated by her beauty)_

_[Marley]_

_I don't wanna play no games  
I don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give all that shy face  
No make up on, that's my_

_(Everyone is dancing in their seats and moving their heads to the beat of the music, Sarah is recording the performance with her cell phone)_

_[Finn and Marley (Marley)]_

___Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me!)  
Oh, right here (right here),  
'Cause I need (I need)  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (Sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
(Down on me, down on me)_

Finishing the performance, all New Directions members burst into applause at the siblings.

"Guys! Spectacular" Mr. Schue said with a big smile and clapping. "Welcome to New Directions"

"Sorry to say that you´ve got competition, hobbit" Santana whispered to Rachel after Finn and Marley had a seat. "That girl with brown hair, blue eyes and baby doll face has an incredible voice"

"I have nothing against Marley" Rachel whispered back. "Besides, being the sister of my boyfriend can´t be a threat"

"Oh come on, you say that now but then you´re going to feel jealous that Mr. Schuester give all the solos to Marley" Santana repeated again tapping her perfect manicure hands in her notebook. "And I´m not saying it, I have a third Mexican eye predicting the future"

"That´s not going to happen" Rachel replied and Finn turned to look at her as she was the most extraordinary thing in the universe. "What"

"I know what you´re thinking" Finn said sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "Don´t let that Santana girl intimidate you"

"Wait, wait, wait…"Rachel closed her eyes trying to process the information and looked at the beautiful young man. "Can you…read my mind?"

"Yep" Finn replied with his adorable half grin on his face. "I can´t just read yours, I can read every mind…in the ocean and on land. The other day I heard the thought of a lobster and…she wanted to marry a sea horse"

"Babe, I want to ask you something" Rachel began looking into his eyes and talking quietly so people in the room didn´t suspect the true identity of Finn. "Why did you decide to follow me? I mean…not that I don´t enjoy your company, I love spend time with you but…are you sure you can be out of the water?"

"I love you so much, Rachel" Finn lovingly confessed. "And the only reason to be with you is belong to your world. I want to learn about humans and…if I´m going to be on the surface for a while, I have to act like a human. My tail only appears when I touch water"

"It´s not supposed that mermaid´s tail also appears with the moonlight?" Rachel wanted to know now interested to have a boyfriend who was half fish, but Finn just saw her and chuckled. "Why are you laughing at me? I want to know"

"I´m not making fun of you, Rach" Finn said taking her hand. "I laugh because you´re adorable and…that´s a myth. We can have legs in the moonlight; but…what it´s true is, if you help a mermaid or merman…you get a wish"

"Whoa, wait a minute…" Sarah walked up to them and the three of them left the choir room to continue deciphering the mystery. "I thought that if you rub Aladdin´s lamp and liberate the genie, he is the only one who can grant three wishes"

"Don´t believe everything you read in stories" Marley said walking towards them and the kids turned to them. "I could hear everything you say, you know? I´m also a mermaid"

"Then…tell us something we don´t know" Rachel pointed crossing her arms. "You have tail when you touch water but can be sort of human on land, you can grant wishes if we do good deed for you, you´re also like psychics because you can read minds, you have more secrets you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"With this" Finn showed a shell to Rachel and Sarah. "We can communicate with you, like you with us"

"Translate please" Sarah said raising her hand. "I understood that through a shell you can hear the ocean"

"Well, it works both ways" Marley explained. "The ocean can hear you too"

"Awesome" Sarah said smiling. "Then we don´t have to travel under the sea to talk to you?"

"Not necessarily" Finn pointed still touching the shell. "This is essential to communicate. It´s like a…what´s that thing you press a few buttons and make a call?"

"Telephone" Rachel and Sarah replied at unison.

"That" Finn said snapping his fingers. "in theory is an aquatic phone"

"We want to hear more about your world" Rachel replied with a smile and Sarah nodded. "Can you tell us more about it?"

"If you want to know about us, then we´ll go to the place where you´ll have all the information…the library" Marley said with a big smile in her beautiful face. "Let´s go"

The confident teenagers walked through the halls of McKinley to the library, because in that place you could find everything you want in books.

_*whistle*_

_Sleep It off Again  
Don't remember when started  
Failing to communicate  
Will it see like I'm in half-hearted?_

Each one was looking a different section. Marley in encyclopedias, Sarah in books for children and fairy tales, Finn in scientific journals and Rachel in books related to magic, adventures and Greek mythology.

_There's not much to explain_  
_When I'm so in my head__  
__The stronger the theme__  
__The less you will need__  
__To hear it from me__  
__To know what I am trying to say_

once they took all the books, the kids sat down to read one by one. It was impressive all the information that was compiled into a single volume; while Rachel and Sarah learned all about the underwater, the siblings learned about being human.

_Sorry if I don't see you  
Mind me if my eyes cross you  
Keep in mind I'm not here  
I'm a different zone_

_Sorry if my words hurt you  
Wish I knew the time to lie to you  
Keep in mind I'm not here  
I'm from a different world_

_*whistle*_

Minutes later, the teenagers were exchanging books once they finished reading. Rachel read encyclopedias, Marley read stories and books for children, Sarah read scientific journals and Finn was reading books about magic and fantasy. The more they´re learning through books, more amazing turned everything.

_Wait till I'm unique  
I'm a light in the making  
My wisdom will strip you down  
Can't believe all the risk I'm taking_

_There's still so much to learn  
And things you haven't heard  
I want you see beneath everything  
You're no different than me  
No matter the language we speak_

_Sorry if I don't see you  
Mind me if my eyes cross you  
Keep in mind I'm not here  
I'm from a different zone_

_Sorry if my words hurt you  
Wish I knew the time to lie to you  
Keep in mind I'm not here  
I'm from a different world_

As they continue reading, more new things they learned. The funny thing is that the whole existence of Coventry as well as mermaids didn´t appear in the storybooks. The teenagers continued reading and reading and reading until finally they couldn´t take it anymore, closed the books and dropped their heads on the table by exhaustion.

_Sorry if I don't see you  
Mind me in my eyes cross you  
Keep in mind I'm not here  
I'm in a different zone_

_Sorry if my words hurt you  
Wish I knew the time to lie you  
Keep in mind I'm not here  
I'm a different world_

_Sorry if my words hurt you  
wish I knew the time to lie to you  
keep in mind I'm not here  
I'm a different world_

_Keep in mind I'm not here  
I'm from a different world_

"Ugh" Sarah groaned frustrated. "I didn´t think that reading was so exhausting and I must say I love the books, but this time…it´s too much"

"Well, you want to learn about us" Finn pointed wiggled his eyebrows. "It´s unbelievable that humans get tired so fast"

"We´re not fish, Finn" Rachel replied rubbing her temples. "We don´t have sponge brains to absorb all the information processed"

"My brother and I are technically human for now, so…I´m tired" Marley said making the pile of books aside. "And think that there´s still more to learn"

"If you want, there´s more books we can read" Finn said with a grin causing the girls turned to him with a glare. "Okay, forget what I said"

"I´m done" Sarah said getting up and taking the pile of books, but immediately returned to place them on the table. "It´s an outrage that I can´t hold this"

"let me help you, Sarah" Finn got up from the table, turned his gaze to the books and with a single nod, all of them flew into the air, Rachel and Sarah jumped up and watched as each book was being placed on the shelf. Once he finished he shook his hands and turned to them. "Signed, sealed and delivered"

"how…how did you do that?" Rachel asked in schock and blinking at the same time. "that was creepy and certainly I don´t blame Carrie"

"Finn has the ability to control and move objects with his mind as well he uses telepathy to read the minds of those around him" Marley said trying to reassure the two human teenagers. "Well…be a mythical creature has its secrets"

"Secrets like do supernatural things?" Rachel asked trembling. "Being half fish is one thing, but controlling objects without touching them is…creepy; and Carrie had the same powers, trust me"

"Who´s Carrie?" Finn asked. "It´s a witch?"

"Carrie is a novel written by Stephen King, which is about a poor girl who is belittled by the popular kids and brutally tortured by her religious mother, because of that she developed powers like Finn and she uses it as revenge when a bad joke at the prom ends in tragedy" Sarah said as if she was giving an amazing speck. "to that psychic ability is known as telekinesis"

"Wow, that´s…really scary" Finn said closing his eyes and shaking his head trying to erase the disturb image of that innocent girl covered in blood with a look of anger and killing people with only her telekinetic skills. "Uh…there is someone else like me who don´t use their powers for evil purposes?"

"Yes it is" Rachel said playing with a storybook in her hands. "a cute little girl named Matilda Wormwood; sorry that she´s a fictional character, and yes; unlike Carrie, Matilda uses her powers to save the world"

"Um, excuse me" Quinn knocked on the library door and the four kids turned startled to her. "I have two questions? One…why you missed glee practice if Sarah was about to audition…and two; are you hiding something and you don´t want me to know about it?"

"Quinn, we had to come to…do some research on the…metaphysical because that´s our science project" Rachel lied looking down and biting her bottom lip. "Finn, Marley and Sarah are on my team"

"Uh, oh; polygraph at twelve ó clock" Sarah muttered looking at Marley. "Rachel has been busted"

"You don´t fool me, Rachel" Quinn replied raising a perfect eyebrow and running her fingers through her long blond hair, her green eyes showing dominance. "I´ve known you since you were a baby and I know you´re lying"

"Quinine bear, dear cousin who looks like the ghost of Grace Kelly" Rachel replied trying to contain a chuckle. "I Rachel Barbra Berry would be incapable of committing such a thing"

"No offense, baby but your cousin is right" Finn pointed with his sassiness. "You´re a terrible liar"

"Finn" Rachel turned to him with a glare. "I am not lying to Quinn"

"Yes, you are" Sarah said nodding. "Your hands sweat when you lie"

"Thank you, Sarah" Rachel replied groaning and the little blonde simply shrugged. "For a million times…I´m not lying"

"Actually, another reason is…when you lie; constantly don´t stop rubbing your sweaty hands" Marley pointed nervously. "It´s so obvious that it´s not necessary to guess, Rachel"

"Why does everybody keep saying that I´m…?" Rachel start to protest but Quinn raised her hand to stop her, so the tiny brunette sighed in frustration.

"Touché" Sarah said pointing at Rachel with her plastic ruler. "Right on target"

"Well, Rachel" Quinn replied staring at her. "Your friends just put you in evidence, so…spit it out"

"Awkward" Sarah replied looking down and Marley nodded. "I say we get out of here so Rachel and Quinn can talk"

"I second that" Marley agreed pulling her notebook close to her chest. "They need privacy" both girls left the library leaving only Finn, Quinn and Rachel alone, the petite Jew look really nervous.

"go ahead, Rach; I´m waiting" Quinn said tapping the floor with her heels.

"Quinn…I…" Rachel couldn´t continue when Finn suddenly crashed his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily and turning the kiss into a hotly make-out bothering Quinn.

"Finn…Finn, Finn!" Quinn protested snapping her fingers in front of the handsome angel who continued making out with Rachel; both of them tasting each other´s tongues and moaning on each other´s mouths. "Finn!" finally, the lovers parted the kiss as the blonde put her hands on her hips. "Do you mind?"

"Uh…yeah, sure" Finn replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Quinn"

"Thank you" Quinn sardonically said. "Now, if you don´t mind; I would like to talk to my cousin alone"

Finn nodded and leaned in to capture Rachel´s lips with his kissing her sweetly. "Everything´s gonna be okay" he whispered against her lips and he pressed his lips once again against hers. "I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel whispered as he left the library and she stared at him longingly but her cousin snapped her fingers in front of her face as she did with Finn to bring her attention. "Hello, earth to Rachel"

"I´m sorry, Quinn" Rachel replied blushing and smoothing her hair. "I didn´t mean to cause an spectacle"

"Save it" Quinn said harshly and both sat at the table where previously Rachel sat with her boyfriend, her future sister and her best friend. "you know; I don´t know what pissed me off the most…you lied to me or you have to make out with Finn on my face" that latter, she remarked drawing a circle in front of her face.

"I didn´t think you had a crush on him" Rachel replied innocently. "Quinn, you need to back off; he is my boyfriend"

"Don´t be naïve, Rachel; I would never do that to you" Quinn said with frustration. "Yeah, I have to admit that Finn is hot but…he´s not my type, besides…he is weird so…he´s all yours thank you very much"

"Wait…then you have a type? What guy you have a crush on?" Rachel asked curiously but Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on, don´t be shy; you can tell me"

"I´m in love with Puck" Quinn said with a smile causing Rachel squealed with excitement, but then her face turned cold. "Don´t try to change the subject, young lady; I´m still mad at you"

"look, you can kill me later but…actually I´ve hiding something and I can´t tell you what it is" Rachel confessed and Quinn simply crossed her arms. "Quinn, it´s a confidential information"

"you know what, Rachel?" Quinn snorted and starting pacing back and forth. "you´ve been acting really weird these days…or worse, since I arrived. First, I heard you talking alone with who knows who, then I see you making out with a half naked handsome guy, that same boy appeared days later naked in the porch and asking for you, Sarah had to made up to buy that story when I know it´s a lie" Rachel started saying but Quinn again raised her hand to stop her. "I´m not finish! The same day, a beautiful brown haired girl with blue eyes also appeared wearing only a pretty peach dress; Sarah, Finn and you had a friendly conversation ignoring me completely, which, Rachel Berry….is unacceptable and I won´t accept it. That´s rude on your part because don´t forger that I´m here and I´m not a pathetic ghost who you can vanish!"

Outside of the library, Finn, Sarah and Marley were listening all the conversation between the two cousins but the atmosphere was beginning to tighten

"Um, I thought we were going to leave them in private" Finn said confused. "this was not about us to spy on them"

"Shh" Marley and Sarah said at unison and they leaned their ears to the door.

"Quinn, please understand that I can´t tell you" Rachel said trying to grab her cousin´s arms but she pulls away. "Quinn"

"Why?" Quinn suddenly felt hurt. "why don´t you trust me? We´ve always tell each other everything; since we were kids you always came to me when there was a problem and now…you´d rather go to your pre-teen BFF to be your secret-keeper?"

"Quinn, you wouldn´t understand if I told you" Rachel protested to see the eyes of the blonde filled with tears. "It´s complicated"

"You´re right" Quinn said wiping her tears away. "I don´t get it"

_(Quinn left the library walking confidently through the halls while Santana, Madison and Brittany walking behind her)_

_Quinn with New Directions girls_

_Set me free why don't-cha baby  
Get out my life why don't-cha baby  
'Cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin' on (__New Directions girls __Ooh, ooh)  
You don't really need me  
But you keep me hangin' on_

_Why do you keep on comin' around  
Playing with my heart  
Why don't you get out of my life  
And let me make a new start  
Let me get over you_

_The way you've gotten over me  
Hey! _

_(scene changes to the choir room where Quinn is dancing incredible and the three girls dance along with her but she all the time throw glances of hurt and angry to Rachel; the rest of them are confused with Quinn´s behavior)_

_Set me free why don't-cha baby  
Let me be why don't-cha baby  
'Cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin' on (__New Directions girls:__ Ooh, ooh)  
No, you don't really want me  
You just keep me hangin' on_

_You say although we broke up  
You still wanna be just friends  
But how can we still be friends  
When seeing you only breaks my heart again_

_Quinn__  
And there ain't nothing I can do about it (__New Directions girls: __Whoa whoa whoa)_

_Quinn with New Directions girls__  
Set me free why don't-cha baby (__New Directions girls: __Whoa whoa whoa)  
Get out my life why don't-cha baby (__New Directions girls: __Ooh, ooh)  
You don't really love me _

_But just keep me hangin' on_

_You claim you still care for me  
But your heart still needs to be free  
Now that you've got your freedom  
You wanna still hold on to me  
You don't want me for all yourself_

_So let me find somebody else  
Hey hey_

_(There´s a flashback where Finn and Rachel were flirting with each other in the pool, they start to making out and Quinn observes them intently from the window)_

_Why don't-cha be a man about it  
And set me free  
Now, you don't care a thing about me  
You're just using me (__New Directions girls:__ Ooh, ooh)_

_(scene back to the choir room and Quinn stills dancing but some of the New Directions members notice that she has tears in her eyes and stares all the time at Rachel)_

_Go on, get out, get out of my life  
And let me sleep at night, please  
'Cause you don't really love me_

_You just keep me hangin' on_

_(Everyone started to clap at the performance but Quinn says nothing and leaves the choir room in tears)_

"Well…that was something…disturbing" Mr. Schuester said quietly, then looked at the other kids. "Okay, guys; it´s time for Sarah to audition for us" everyone started clapping to cheer up the little blonde who just sat and crossed her arms. "Sarah, we are waiting"

"Uh…"Sarah said nervously. "I…I don´t think this is such a good idea"

"You have stage fright perhaps?" the kid in wheelchair named Artie pointed raising his hand and Sarah nodded. "Don´t worry; it happens all the time"

"But I´ve never sang in front of everyone" Sarah protested. "I only sing in my bedroom and the shower"

"then if you´re scared, why you want to audition?" Santana asked staring at her. "if you don´t want to sing, then do pottery"

"Santana, that´s mean" Brittany said sadly to the latina girl. "Sarah will sing when she feels ready. Lord Tubbington left the addiction to the ecstasy when he was ready and it worked, but then he started pooping candy bars"

"someone knows what she´s talking about?" Jake asked to Ryder and he replied a silent no back.

"thanks, Brittany, for your..theory" Mr. Schuester said clearing his throat. "it´s okay, Sarah; if you don´t feel ready to sing today, we completely understand, but let me tell you something…all of us in this room are your friends and you can count on us"

"thanks, Mr. Schue" Sarah said with a small smile. "your words made me feel a little better, but…this is not what worries me"

"then, what is it?" Madison asked curiously and then smiled at her sweetly. "we don´t judge"

"well…"Sarah showed everyone a blue notebook. "in this diary…are all the songs that I wrote and…I had planned to sing one of them"

"Wow, a little songwriter" Mason said. "It´s going to be awesome to hear one of your songs"

"Thank you" Sarah said shyly. "But I´m scared one of you make fun of my songs because some of them are corny"

"Go ahead, Sarah" Mr. Schue said giving her a smile. "Take it away"

"Okay" Sarah finally get up from the seat as everyone clapped except Rachel, who was still said about Quinn´s incident; she stands up in the middle of the choir room and looked at the New Directions members confidently. "hi, folks…um…my name is Sarah Montgomery and I´m going to sing a song that I wrote which is called…"Eyes wide open"

_[The music started as Sarah started singing beautifully, besides she had only fourteen years-old, her voice was so powerful that she could fill a whole auditorium]_

_[Sarah]_

_La di da da da na  
Yeah_

_Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul  
Better keep my eyes wide open  
There's so much that I don't know  
Just another hotel room  
Never felt so all alone  
I think about my granddad's eyes,  
And they always send me home  
I can almost hear him now  
Gotta make him proud_

_[When the rhythm accelerates, Sarah wins confidence as Finn sudden started playing the drums to help her with the song. As the other members even Rachel enjoy the performance of the young teen]_

_I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open_

_Ahhh, oohhhh_

_I can't see two steps ahead of me,  
When the fog comes rollin' in  
I never thought I'd miss the rain  
Lord knows how long it's been  
This dream burns inside of me,  
And I can't just let it go  
There's still so much that I don't know_

_I keep my eyes wide open (nooo)  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open (noo)_

_All I have is just this moment  
I don't want to miss a second  
'Cause it could all be gone in an instant  
Yeah, in an instant..._

_[During the music break, everyone starting singing along with Sarah as she happily stares at them. Rachel smiles back at her]_

_[Sarah with New Directions members (Sarah)]_

_I keep my eyes wide open (ohhh)  
Bless this ground, unbroken (yeahhhh)  
I'm about to make my way (make my way)  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open_

_[Sarah]_

_I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
My eyes wide open_

_Keep my eyes…wide…open_

_[Finish the performance, everyone cheers up and gives Sarah a standing ovation]_

"Sarah, that was awesome" Finn said after she smiled shyly at them. "I didn´t know you can sing and write a song perfectly"

"Well…you can´t blame a girl for trying" Sarah said smiling and with a chuckle. "That´s from a title of another of my songs so…thank you"

"I told you not regret it" Rachel said getting up from her seat and hugging her best friend. "I´m so proud of you"

"Wait…you and that little girl know each other?" the guy with a Mohawk asked.

"Actually, Rach and I are neighbors" Sarah said putting her arm around Rachel´s shoulders. "And she gave me the advice to write songs"

"Great job" Mr. Schue and everyone starting clapping again. "Ladies and gentleman…let´s welcome our newest member…Sarah Montgomery"

"Whoo!" the girls yelled excitedly and Sarah simply bowed.

That night, Rachel went for a walk in the moonlight when the sound of a splash of a tail made her startling. She just shook her head with a smile, sat by the pool and put her feet in the water, finding that the beautiful boy looked at her dreamingly.

"So…your tail is back" Rachel said, nothing that her boyfriend raised and came to rest his tail into the water.

"Yep, I told you I could only have legs for a short time" Finn said with a sweet smile. "Why? You prefer me to be like you?"

"The fact you´re half fish is what makes you special" Rachel said running her finger tips through Finn´s wet messy hair. "And I love you for that"

"I´m glad I found you, my beautiful princess from the land of Ohio" Finn said taking her hands in his. "If I could give up my life to the ocean to be with you…I will"

"I´m not a princess" Rachel said giggling and stared at him curiously, running again her fingers in the turquoise scales of his tail. "Oh my God, I forgot that touching your tail tickles"

"I know but…I like you do" Finn answered with a smile and then his face turned sad. "I´m so happy that you accept me as I am; some humans different as you, will disgust me and would think I´m a circus freak"

"No, baby, don´t say that" Rachel cooed still touching his tail. "You are the most perfect and beautiful creature which…magically appeared in my pool so…that makes you my personal miracle"

"I love you so much" Finn said lovingly and leaned to capture her lips with his. The kiss started slowly and sweet until he started deepen it.

"Hi" a sweet voice interrupted the moment when Finn and Rachel were making out and they find out Marley, who was also in the pool wearing a tank top peach that reached half her tail also peach. "I hope I´m not interrupting"

"Actually, you did little sister" Finn thought quietly and instead just took a deep breath. "Not at all"

"Honestly, this water feels different as home" Marley said as she rested her tail on the step was covered with water. "Finn, I know you´re lying and trust me I didn´t mean to ruin your time with Rachel but…we have to talk and it´s about Quinn"

"You don´t have enough to make me feel worse right, Marley?" Rachel replied out of the water and sitting on the patio table. "She started to make me the silent treatment after the glee practice ended; he wasn´t even there when Sarah auditioned"

"if you´d told her the truth from the beginning this had not happened, Rachel" Finn said staring at her. "I´d never seen her so disappointed in you"

"Excuse me?" Rachel protested getting up from the chair and put her hands on her hips. "Who told me…no one can know about me, Rach; you´re the only one I can trust"

"Wait a second" Marley looked at her brother confused. "if you were the first who wanted his girlfriend to keep the secret, it´s your fault, because now…Sarah also knows about us"

"The difference is that I never told Sarah that I was half fish" Finn said quietly. "She saw my tail"

"And the right is that even Sarah is my best friend, Quinn should´ve known first for the simple fact that she is my cousin" Rachel confessed guilty. "Not to mention that she became suspicious things"

"How she saw you talking apparently alone, make out with my brother in the pool and the next day he appeared naked in your porch asking about you?" Marley asked making a little wave in the water with her hand. "Telepathy not only works in the ocean, you know?"

"It´s not possible to know because….you were there, Marley?" Finn asked looking at her who was rubbing jellyfish and kelp through her pink and orange scales. "Confess now, little starfish"

"I wasn´t physically there if that´s what you´re asking" Marley said without looking up. "But…I could hear your thoughts and Rachel´s, I could also hear her cousin´s terror scream to three thousand kilometers away, and yes…I was in Australia"

"It´s not about blaming anyone" Sarah replied walking towards them with a flashlight in her hand. "Wow, Marley, your tail is…cute"

"Thank you" Marley said sweetly and then looked at her curiously. "You heard the whole conversation?"

"Nope" Sarah said illuminating the place with the flashlight and sitting next to Rachel. "I only heard when Finn was blaming you that you were there when he went looking for Rachel…naked and you did an allusive comment about telepathy not only works in the ocean"

"Babe, your best friend is awesome" Finn replied giving to Rachel his signature half grin and she simply nodded. "I guess that she has something to tell us"

"Actually I have something to say, thank you" Sarah replied sarcastically. "But I need your tails disappear for a moment and come with me to the lighthouse because we´re going to have a meeting" she entwined her arm with Rachel. "And the meeting is operation…Quinn Fabray"

That same night; Finn, Marley, Rachel and Sarah set off towards the lighthouse under a starry night and full moon, once that Sarah lit the beacon, the four teenagers sat in circle.

"Okay, the reason we´re here is because of Rachel" Sarah started saying looking at the tiny brunette intently. "This lady, which has been hiding certain things to her cousin and broke hear heart"

"If I may speak, I can explain" Rachel said quietly and took a stick from Sarah. "Now that I have the talking stick, it´s my turn, okay? I love Quinn so much and technically she is my sister; but…I can´t come and say; hey, Quinnie, what do you think? I have two amazing and magical creatures in my pool; would you like to meet them? Obviously not" Rachel looked at Marley and gave her the stick as Finn and Sarah thought about she just said, which make sense.

"Well, looking at it from another point of view Rachel´s right" Marley replied shyly. "It supposed that as mermaid and merman we can´t show ourselves to human and…Rachel did right to keep the secret"

"Because I told her to do it" Finn said now taking over the talking stick. "I thought it would be right that Rachel was the only one to know about me, then Sarah came and everything changed"

"My turn" Sarah said once she had the talking stick in her hands. "I came to visit Rachel to spend some time together since she is my best friend; I hadn´t realized that she already had other plans when I saw her making out with Christian Grey reincarnated and…viola! I saw his huge and awesome tail so; I myself discovered his secret"

"I have something to say" Marley said and Sarah give her the talking stick. "My brother to see that Rachel and Sarah were the only ones who knew about us; he made them promise they keep the secret. However, Quinn began to suspect certain things"

"I should never hide anything from my cousin" Rachel replied sadly. "There some secrets that we shouldn´t keep"

"Don´t be sad, Rach" Sarah said with a small smile and rubbing her shoulder. "Quinn will forgive you soon" she suddenly gets up from her seat looking confidently to the middle of the lighthouse.

"Mm, Sarah; what are you doing?" Finn wanted to know curiously at the girl who pressed play to the stereo that was on the table in the corner.

_[Sarah starts to dance trying to cheer Rachel up; Finn and Marley laugh at Sarah´s funny movements, Rachel smiles and joins Sarah]_

_[Sarah]_

_Okay! Give me a face_

_Here we go!_

_I've got bi-polar disorder  
my life's not in order  
I'm overweight  
I'm always late  
I've got too many things to say_

_[Rachel]_

_I rock mom jeans, cat earrings  
Extrapolate my feelings  
My family is dysfunctional  
But we have a good time killing each other_

_[Marley]_

_They tell us from the time we're young  
To hide the things that we don't like about ourselves  
Inside ourselves_

_[Finn]_

_I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else  
Well I'm over it_

_[the kids dance and have a good time]_

_[Finn, Sarah, Rachel and Marley]_

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are  
I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are_

_[Sarah and Finn]_

_So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what_

_[Rachel and Marley]_

_So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what_

_[Meanwhile, Quinn is in her room looking a photo album, she looks sadly at pictures of her and Rachel. She sighs and looks a moment in the window]_

_[Quinn]_

_I can't think straight, I'm so gay  
Sometimes I cry a whole day  
I care a lot, use an analog clock  
And never know when to stop  
And I'm passive, aggressive  
I'm scared of the dark and the dentist  
I love my butt and won't shut up  
And I never really grew up_

_[The scene changes to the lighthouse where Sarah, Finn, Rachel and Marley are dancing funny. Rachel imagines that Quinn is dancing happily with them]_

_[Sarah]_

_They tell us from the time we're young  
To hide the things that we don't like about ourselves  
Inside ourselves_

_[Quinn]_

_I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else  
Well I'm over it_

_[Finn, Marley, Rachel, Sarah and Quinn]_

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are  
I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what_

_[During the bridge; some flashbacks of Rachel and Quinn shown, some of the moments are happy; the kids dance happily]_

_[Rachel]_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

_[Finn, Sarah, Quinn, Rachel and Marley (Sarah)]_

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are  
I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are), secrets are  
I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are), secrets are  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
(I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are)  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o what  
So-o-o-o-o _

_[Quinn]_

_What?_

After having a musical number together, Rachel felt a little better, but she still felt sad because she wanted to patch things with her cousin, but things started to get complicated since Finn appeared in her pool.

"What´s wrong, Rach?" Sarah asked. "I thought after we sang, you would feel better"

"Is not that" Rachel said with a sigh. "It´s just…a song doesn´t magically solve the problem between me and Quinn"

"And you thought of another strategy perhaps?" a sweet and melodious voice said suddenly, making the teens looked everywhere. "I know you can hear me, Rachel"

"Who said that?" Finn asked and immediately saw a shy, pretty blonde who was watching at Rachel intently, so he took her arm and walked her to the group. "Um, babe? I think this little lady wants to talk to you"

"Lizzie!" Rachel said running to her and hugged her smiling. "I can´t believe it, what are you doing here?"

"I´ve always been inside of you, Rach" Lizzie replied sweetly. "But now I´ll be physically by your side"

"I don´t understand how" Rachel inquired confused. "My conscience should not be in my head?"

"Jiminy the cricket was not inside of Pinocchio, right?" Lizzie remind her. "Plus, you wished upon a star that your conscience was by your side. So…here I am; hi, everyone; I´m Lizzie McGuire* (she is called like the Disney Channel character but she is not that Lizzie McGuire *)" then she politely greeted the others.

"Lizzie McGuire? Like Hilary Duff´s character? Wow, that´s incredible; I wish I had a conscience too" Sarah replied excitedly. "Hi, Lizzie, I´m Sarah and…"

"I know" Lizzie answered gently. "You and Rachel have been best friends forever and I´ve been there watching the beautiful moments you spent together"

"Lizzie is my other half besides being my conscience but she taught me to follow the right path" Rachel explained to the others. "But now…I failed"

"no one born being perfect, Rachel" Marley said putting a hand on her shoulder. "but for that you have us, and now you also have Lizzie"

"Yeah, I guess so" Rachel answered with a small smile. "I have my conscience, my boyfriend and my two best friends to do the right thing"

"So, Lizzie…" Finn started saying with interested. "How does the wish upon a star works?"

"well, it started long time ago in a faraway village with an old man named Gepetto…" Lizzie started smiling sweetly. "and he desired to have a child of his own, so he looked at the stars, specially to a one beautiful blue star and he made a wish…"

[_Scene changes to a meadow under a starry night, Lizzie walks through it wearing a blue dress as her blonde hair falls through her shoulders, she looks at the sky and looks at the blue star]_

_[Lizzie]_

_When you wish  
When you wish  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star_

_When you wish  
When you wish  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star_

_When you wish  
When you wish  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star_

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

_When you wish  
When you wish  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star_

_If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do_

_When you wish  
when you wish_

_[scene changes to the garden, where Finn, Rachel, Marley and Sarah were sat in front of the campfire as Lizzie is holding the book of Pinocchio and she´s reading to them]_

_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
And this sweet, fulfillment of  
Their secret's longing_

_Like a bolt out of a blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true_

_When you wish  
When you wish (yeah yeah yeah)  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star (your dreams come true)_

_When you wish  
When you wish  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star (when you wish upon a star)_

_When you wish  
When you wish (when you wish)  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star (your dreams come true)_

_When you wish  
When you wish  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star_

_[Lizzie is dancing in the meadow when a lot of fireflies dance around her as she smiles, the kids stare at her impressed]_

_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
And this sweet, fulfillment of  
Their secret's longing_

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

_When you wish  
When you wish_

_and when you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true_

_When you wish  
When you wish  
When you wish  
Wish upon a star (wish upon a star)_

_When you wish  
When you wish  
When you wish (when you wish)  
Wish upon a star_

_[Back to the reality, everyone realizes that it was just a dream and Lizzie in reality finished reading the story to them and closes the book]_

"And this is how it works" Lizzie said with a slight smile before looking at the Jewish girl. "So, Rachel; are you going to talk to Quinn?"

"I promise I will" Rachel said sadly. "I just hope she will forgive me"

"She will" Sarah said wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

The next morning, Rachel took a deep breath and saw that Quinn was putting some things in her locker before closing it; so she decided to walk up to her cousin, but once Quinn realized, she simply decide to ignore her.

"Quinn, please" Rachel said as she hurried over. "You can´t be mad at me forever"

"Oh really?" Quinn replied sardonically stopping walking and turning to her. "Okay, Rachel…then tell me how you want me to forgive you, if you decide to hide from me something so important"

"You wouldn´t understand!" Rachel protested and then closed her eyes. "Look, it´s complicated"

"When you decide it´s the time to tell the truth, then I´ll forgive you" Quinn said starting to walk. "Now if you´ll excuse me, I´ll audition for the cheerios"

"Don´t you think there are enough cheerleaders in glee club?" Rachel asked as she walked next to her and the blonde just rolled her eyes. "I mean Madison, Mason, Brittany and Santana; you´re better off being anything other than being a cheerleader, trust me….but that´s not the point, I just want you to forgive me, okay?"

"Tell her that you promise to tell her everything she needs to know, but you really miss her" Lizzie said walking beside Rachel, Quinn ignoring the fact. "And tell her she has every right to be mad at you"

"Look, Quinn" Rachel said sadly as Quinn simply stares at her. "I promise to tell you everything you need to know, but I really, really miss you and…you have every right to be mad at me"

"Life is not easy, sometimes it´s hard to regain the confidence you lost with your loved one" Lizzie said solemnly. "And you are working to regain her trust"

"I know that life is not easy, sometimes it´s hard to regain the confidence you lost with your loved one" Rachel pointed taking her hand in hers, Quinn just stares at her and don´t say anything. "Trust me, I´m working to regain your trust"

"I really want to believe you, Rach" Quinn replied sadly. "But…it hurts to know that you don´t trust me. We have always tell everything each other. You have been my best friend. And I´m not saying for being your cousin…you really are my best friend is just…I´m sorry, you have to prove you deserve my forgiveness" said this, she retired her hand, turned around and left Rachel in the hallways.

"It didn´t work; Quinn doesn´t want to forgive me and I tried everything" Rachel said looking at Lizzie. "It´s useless"

"Maybe you didn´t work enough" Lizzie said and Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Look, if you want Quinn to forgive you, you have to do something from the heart. I was thinking about…sing a song?"

"How can you know that a song can make my cousin forgive me?" Rachel wanted to know as Lizzie had a confident smile on her face. "You are my conscience, so…how do you know?"

"Because music is the musical language of the soul and each song is made for a reason" Lizzie said pulling out a music sheet from her purse and hand it to Rachel. "Try this one"

"Count me in?" Rachel asked reading the title and then looked at Lizzie insecure. "I don´t know if it´s a good idea, Lizzie; but still thank you"

"Just read it" Lizzie said rolling her eyes and then smiles at her. "You can´t know what you haven´t seen yet; you might be surprised at the end and trust me, the lyrics say it all"

"Okay, I read it" Rachel said as Lizzie rested her chin on her shoulder as both girls look at the lyrics. After she read it, Lizzie parted and Rachel looks at her smiling.

"So?" Lizzie asked. "What do you think?"

"It´s perfect" Rachel said wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Lizzie, this song is perfect. It describes exactly what Quinn and I have spent together. I can´t believe you wrote this masterpiece"

"Well…I had to do something while you were busy giving affection to your aquatic boyfriend" Lizzie said winking at her. "You´re welcome"

"Wait, don´t leave me" Rachel exclaimed grabbing her arm. "I´m not ready to let you go now; I´m just learning to live"

"Don´t be silly, Rachie; I´m not going anywhere, I am your conscience, remember?" Lizzie said with a chuckle and then her gaze become serious and points at her. "But…I won´t be there when you and Finn want to be alone; that would be so awkward"

"None taken" Rachel said giggling and the two girls embrace. "Thank you for always be there, Lizzie"

"My pleasure" Lizzie said looping her arm with hers. "Besides, someone has to guide you on the right track"

"Hey, what are you doing? We have glee practice" Sarah said running towards them and then looked at her best friend. "Are you okay, Rach?"

"I´m fine, Sarah" Rachel replied hugging her and after they parted the hug, she stares at her. "Actually…I want to ask you if you and Marley want to help me sing something for Quinn"

"Sure" Sarah said smiling. "That´s what best friends are for" and then she looked at Lizzie. "Are you coming, that would be awesome"

"Of course; I wouldn´t miss this" Lizzie said as the three girls walk confident through the halls, they finally entered the choir room where everyone was already waiting for them.

"Finally, I thought you guys never come" Marley said smiling, and then looked at the other blonde. "Welcome, Lizzie"

"There are not blondes enough in this room?" Santana said from her seat. "Not that I don´t like to have another teammate but…later this room will be the choir of Barbie"

"Easy, Santana" Mr. Schue said as the Latina simply rolled her eyes and smiles at Lizzie. "okay, guys; we have another member…Miss Lizzie McGuire" he said putting his hand on the young pretty blonde shoulder as they started to clapping at her.

"That´s weird; that girl is called like the series of Disney Channel" Ryder said to Jake as he nodded.

"Who knows? Maybe we have a sequel of "Boy meets world" Jake responded to the comment of Ryder and both boys fist pumps.

"Of course there is" Madison said looking at them. "Girl meets world" and now that I think…Sarah looks just like Maya, the best friend of Riley"

"All right, guys; that´s enough, let´s get started" Mr. Schue said making all the kids put attention. "Apparently Rachel wants to say something" he then looked at her. "Rachel, the floor is yours"

"thanks, Mr. Schuester" Rachel said sweetly as he and the kids back to their seats, she stands in the middle of the choir room but her gaze was focused in only Quinn, who apparently decided to not join the cheerios after all, because she has a white lace dress, a pale pink jersey, her blond waves tumbling over her shoulders and wearing pink flat shoes. "Actually, I need the help of…Sarah and Marley" the two girls immediately got up from their seats and stood next to her. "This song was written by my friend Lizzie but…I decided that I want to dedicate it to my best friend and confidante…my cousin Quinn Fabray" Quinn looks at her and her eyes fill with tears. "What I least wanted was hurt you and…I really love you. I want us to be friends again but…I know it will take time to heal the heartaches so…please accept this gift as a peace offering and I really hope you´ll forgive me"

_[Music starts as the girls smile at Quinn; Rachel looks sweetly at her cousin and she just shakes her head smiling at her back]_

_[__Marley and Sarah]_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_[Rachel]_

_If I'm the sun then you're the moon  
If you're the words then I'm the tune  
Yeah  
If you're the heart then I'm the beat  
Somehow together we're complete  
Yeah_

_[Sarah]_

_There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down  
But everywhere you are the sun comes out_

_[Rachel with Sarah and Marley (Sarah)]_

_Even when you're gone  
I feel you close  
You'll always be the one  
I love the most  
You're in my heart, on my mind,  
You are underneath my skin  
And anywhere anytime that you need anything  
Count me in  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
Count me in yeah yeah_

_[Suddenly, shows flashbacks of Quinn and Rachel together. Some of them of their childhood: Quinn and Rachel talking and laughing, reading stories, disguise as supermodels and modeling to their parents, as teenagers walking together arm in arm as an awesome duo; Quinn in Rachel´s room and leaning her head on her shoulder. Rachel sobbing and Quinn comforting her. Back to the present, Marley goes for Quinn and brings her to the middle of the choir room]_

_[Marley__]_

_I don't need to say a word, no  
'Cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt_

_[Sarah]_

_We're close as pages in a book  
'Cause you make me feel better with just one look_

_[Rachel]_

_There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down  
But everywhere you are the sun comes out_

_[Rachel with Sarah and Marley (Sarah)]_

_Even when you're gone  
I feel you close  
You'll always be the one  
I love the most  
You're in my heart, on my mind,  
You are underneath my skin  
And anywhere anytime that you need anything  
Count me in  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_[Marley]_

_Cause we're two halves of the same new heart that beats to our own drum_

_[Sarah]_

_You're the shadow always by my side,_

_[Rachel]_

_One that sometimes knows me better than I know myself  
And I wish that you were here with me tonight_

_[Rachel dances with Quinn as she laughs and shed happy tears, everyone else clapping happily and Lizzie singing along]_

_[Rachel, Marley and Sarah (Rachel)]_

_Even when you're gone  
I feel you close  
You'll always be the one  
I love the most (I love the most)  
You're in my heart, on my mind,  
You are underneath my skin  
And anywhere anytime that you need anything  
Count me in oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Count me in yeah yeah oh oh oh oh  
Count me in oh oh oh oh_

_[Finish the song, Rachel takes her cousin´s hands and looks at her with a smile]_

_[Rachel]_

_Count me in _

_[The two girls pulls into a embrace of forgiveness as the scene fades black as episode ends]_

**MAIN CAST**

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Sabrina Carpenter as Sarah Montgomery

Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray

**GUEST STARRING**

Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman

Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez

Dove Cameron as Lizzie McGuire

Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy

Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Heather Morris as Brittany

**SONGS: Sugar (Originally by Maroon 5) performed y Finn Hudson and Marley Rose, You keep me hanging on (The supremes) performed by Quinn Fabray, Eyes wide open (Originally by Sabrina Carpenter) performed by Sarah Montgomery, Secrets (Originally by Mary Lambert) performed by Rachel Berry, Sarah Montgomery, Finn Hudson, Marley Rose and Quinn Fabray, When you wish upon a star (from Pinocchio/Meaghan Jette Martin version) performed by Lizzie McGuire, Count me in (Originally by Dove Cameron) performed by Rachel Berry, Marley Rose and Sarah Montgomery**

**Background songs: **Different by Ximena Sariñana

_**WONDERS OF THE SEA, CHAPTER 4: MORE SECRETS ARE REVEALED (PROMO)**_

_[Shows a scene of Rachel and Lizzie happily dancing and singing]_

_Rachel and Lizzie: (singing) the other side, the other side; I want you to see; the other side, the other side, the other side of me_

_[scene changes to Finn and Rachel making out in the water as she strokes his tail, then they parted their lips as they look at each other lovingly]_

_Rachel: where did you come from? You´re magical_

_Finn: (giving her his adorable half-grin) from Coventry but I want to be part of your world_

_Rachel: (simply smiles)_

_[Scene changes to the beach where the kids are reunited when a pretty blonde walks up to Finn with a smirk on her face]_

_Finn and Marley: (shocked) Kitty?!_

_Kitty: hi, future husband_

_Sarah: oh hell no_

_[Scene changes to Finn swimming in the pool when Quinn sees his tail, he tries to dive really scared]_

_Quinn: (sweetly) no; please don´t be scared. I know what you are and I´m not going to hurt you_

_[Scene changes with Finn and Rachel in her room sitting in bed as they hug each other, when they parted he stares at her]_

_Finn: please stay with me_

_Rachel: what are you saying?_

_Finn: (pulling a velvet box from his pocket, kneeling as he opens the box and revealing a beautiful diamond ring) Rachel Berry, will you marry me?_


	4. Secrets are revealed

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the long hiatus, right now I´m working in the forth chapter of "Wonders of the sea" but I´m also working in "Sweet seventeen" from Heaven is a place on earth. Anyway, here´s the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it**

**PS: I´m alive…but I was busy :P**

**Synopsis**: Rachel (**Lea Michele**) feels happy now that she has Lizzie (**Dove Cameron**) with her and as Finn (**Cory Monteith**) learns more about the human world and is happy with the love of his life, a person (**Becca Tobin**) who haunts him every day comes to visit them, as well Sarah (**Sabrina Carpenter**) and Marley (**Melissa Benoist**) try everything to stop it as does Melody (**Raffey Cassidy**)

"I´m so glad that you and Quinn finally made up" Lizzie commented when Rachel and she took a walk in the park after school.

"Well, actually all of you helped me" Rachel pointed as the two girls sat on the bench. "You wrote that beautiful song, counseled me and…"

"That´s my job, Rach, I´m your conscience" Lizzie said sweetly. "I have to guide you to the right way"

"Maybe we´re not so different" Rachel commented. "You´re like the other part of me"

"Maybe because I was always inside of you and now…I´m physically next to you" Lizzie said with a smile and then pointed at her. "So you don´t get rid of me so easily"

"You can count on it" Rachel replied as both laughed.

_[Scene changes on the streets, Rachel and Lizzie are walking happily as the people who are passing by stare at them with curiosity]_

_[Rachel and Lizzie]_

_The other side,_

_The other side, _

_The other side of me_

_[Rachel]_

_By day I play the part in every way__  
__all simple, sweet, calm and collected__  
__Pretend to my friends I'm a chameleon__  
__You make a girl feel disconnected__  
_

_[Lizzie]_

_Feel like a star, a superhero__  
__sometimes it's hard to separate __  
__(Got too much on my plate)_

_[Rachel]_

_If you could see,__  
__The other side of me.__  
__I'm just like anybody else can't you tell_

_[Lizzie (Rachel)]_

_I hold the key (the key), to both realities__  
__the girl that I want you to know if only I could show._

_[Rachel and Lizzie starts dancing happily as lot of young girls join the choreography]_

_[Rachel and Lizzie]_

_The other side, the other side I want you to see__  
__the other side, the other side, the other side of me__  
_

_[Lizzie]_

_Inside I try to make the pieces fit right__  
__A jigsaw puzzle everywhere__  
__Cause I flip this script so many times I forget__  
__Who's on stage, who's in the mirror___

_[Rachel]_

_Back in the spotlight, the crowd is calling__  
__the paparazzi and the fame __  
__(It can drive a girl insane)___

_[scene changes to a concert, Rachel and Lizzie are holding microphones and stand on a big stage, in front of them there´s a crowd cheering and some dancers are dancing in the background]_

_[Lizzie]_

_If you could see,__  
__The other side of me.__  
__I'm just like anybody else can't you tell_

_[Rachel]_

_I hold the key, to both realities  
the girl that I want you to know if only I could show._

_[Rachel and Lizzie]_

_The other side, the other side I want you to see__  
__the other side, the other side, the other side of me_

_[Lizzie]_

_Down inside I'm not that different__  
__like everyone I have a dream__  
_

_[Rachel]_

_Don't want to hide, just want to fit in__  
__sometimes it's harder than it seems_

_[Lizzie]_

_If you could see,__  
__The other side of me.__  
__I'm just like anybody else can't you tell_

_[Rachel (Lizzie)]_

_I hold the key (the key), to both realities__  
__the girl that I want you to know if only I could show (yeah)_

_[Rachel and Lizzie]_

_The other side, the other side_

_I want you to see (yeah!)_

_The other side, the other side_

_The other side of me_

_[Back to the present, Rachel and Lizzie are happily dancing around the park]_

_The other side, the other side_

_I want you to see_

_The other side, the other side_

_The other side of me_

_[Finish the performance, Rachel and Lizzie share a hug as the people applaud at them]_

That night, Rachel was walking under the moonlight when she saw that certain gorgeous young man was staring at her all the time, she nervously ran a lack of her hair behind her ear and bites her low lip.

"Don´t do that" Finn said swimming to her and splashing in the process, the moonlight made spark his turquoise scales and his blue tail. "I can´t see your beauty if you hide from me"

"You´re perfect, Finn" Rachel responded by sitting on the edge of the pool and putting her tiny feet in the water. "I still don´t understand why someone like you wants to be with someone like me"

"Stop" Finn replied looking at her. "You´re perfect in my eyes, Rachel. I love you with all my being and…you are magical, instead I…I´m half fish" he remarked this looking down at his tail and then at her. "I wish I could be like you"

"You have legs when you out of the water, love" Rachel said softly putting her hand on his cheek. "Of course, unless that you go to the sea witch and give your voice in change to stay with me in land forever"

"Ariel did that and she eventually got married with the prince Eric" Finn confessed. "My grandpa Triton told me everything when I was a kid"

"Wait…the story of the Little Mermaid is real?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and Finn nodded. "All this time I thought it was a myth"

"Actually, Ariel is my aunt but her and my uncle Eric died long time ago, Melody is my cousin" Finn said sadly. "Sometimes I keep in touch with her"

"Oh my God" Rachel covers her mouth with her hand and then looked at him sadly. "I´m so sorry"

"It´s okay, babe" Finn said. "It was long time ago"

"Can I ask, how is that you and Melody talk if your aunt and uncle died?"

"Well…" Finn started taking a deep breath. "Ariel and Eric took a romantic boat ride but they didn´t notice that a storm was coming and…drowned. Melody was babysit by Flounder and Sebastian that night and days later…she found out about her parents, my grandfather Triton took her to Atlantic and she lives with him since, even she has legs her entire life, she has the ability to breathe under water"

"How long is she now?" Rachel discretely asked.

"Twelve" Finn sadly responded. "She had four when the accident happened"

"I would like to meet her" Rachel said jumping into the water and Finn immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, she looks down and he lifts her chin to force her to look at him.

"Hey, don´t be sad, Rach" Finn said sweetly. "I promise you will meet her soon, now please can we…how are you saying when you kiss with tongue during a long time which is awesome?"

"Making out" Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And yes we can"

"I´m so in love with you" Finn said giving her open-mouthed kisses on her lips as she deepened the kiss.

Both started making out in the water, Finn smirked against her lips and she strokes his tail.

"Where did you come from?" she asked as they parted their lips and look at each other lovingly. "You´re magical"

"From Coventry" Finn said giving her his adorable half smile. "But I want to be part of your world" Rachel simply smiles at him and he pecked her lips once more. "You okay, baby?"

"Yes I am, I´m perfectly fine, Finn" Rachel said and then looked at him tenderly. "Actually, how I wish that you can sing to me"

"I already did, Rach" Finn chuckled and kisses her hand.

"Yeah and your duet with your sister was really epic" Rachel nodded and then her face turned serious. "But I´d love my own personal concert"

"Your wish is my command, baby girl" Finn lovingly said and kisses her lips once more.

_[Finn looked at her and when he opened his mouth, a sexy and beautiful baritone voice came out from it, Rachel looked at him speechless that this handsome half fish boy really could sing, she previously had heard him with Marley and it was amazing, but this was magical]_

_[Finn]_

_Tonight it's very clear  
'Cause we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone_

_[Rachel feel tears in her eyes to see that her man serenades in that way, he kept singing to her as he strokes her hair]_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love_

_You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone_

_I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero  
You've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we did it all  
For the glory of love_

_[Finn takes Rachel´s hands in his and stares at her lovingly, his tail resting in the water]_

_It's like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away_

_I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that your dreaming of  
We're gonna live for ever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love_

_We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
We did it all for love _

"That was beautiful" Rachel said once the water prince finished singing. "there´s no doubt you have the most beautiful voice of the ocean and that´s coming from me"

"Ursula said the same about my aunt Ariel and stole her voice in exchange for legs" Finn replied sarcastically but Rachel just stared at him. "That was scientific facts...well...I have no idea what it means to be a scientific to be honest"

"Scientist is a person who creates and experiments...they can achieve great discoveries" Rachel explained. "Even they are given an award for their work"

"Like the guy who invented the bulb light and got the Nobel Prize for it?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow as he made little waves in the water.

"Yeah, that was Thomas Alva Edison" Rachel added. "And how do you know about him?"

"We know almost everything about the human world" Finn said with a smirk. "My uncle Eric and my aunt Ariel visited the museum and they saw the statue of Thomas Edison...then...Melody told me"

"Oh; that sounds interesting" Rachel smiled as she got up from the pool. "Well...I have to go now...I need to sleep"

"I´m going to miss you, my love" Finn said sadly as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"See you in the morning, my aquatic prince" Rachel leaned and kissed his lips passionately, Finn smiling against her lips. A minute later, they broke the kiss.

Meanwhile, in the underwater world; Kitty was swimming when she saw Sebastian returned from babysitting Melody, so the mermaid took advantage and swam towards him, grabbing him by the shell and the crab began to complain of pain.

"Ow, ow, ow; that hurts" Sebastian complained. "Let go off me...this is no way to treat a counselor of the king of the seven seas"

"Counselor´s king my butt" Kitty said. "Now, spit it out, crab...where is my fiancé?"

"I don´t know what are you talking about?" Sebastian confessed.

"Don´t play dumb, Sebastian" Kitty responded. "Finn Hudson, my fiancé; Melody´s cousin and Marley´s twin brother. If you don´t tell me where is he...I will go on search for him on my own"

"I won´t fail into your trap" Sebastian refuted. "I´ll be a crab but I have brain and I won´t let me manipulate by a dangerous mermaid like you. And so I have understood...you don´t even love Finn; then why are you so obsessed with that boy if there´s so many mermen in this wide ocean"

"Because our parents arranged the marriage, dunce" Kitty replied rolling her eyes. "I just want to get my fiancé to negotiate and break out of this mess"

"Well...you´re not going to like this but...apparently your precious fiancé cheated on you with a human" Sebastian said as he wiped his tongs on the corals.

"What?!" Kitty said shocked. "You´re kidding, right? Merpeople and humans can´t date"

"Melody´s parents did" Sebastian responded. "Ariel was my friend, you know?"

"Don´t make me lose patience, seafood" Kitty replied ominously as the poor crab gulped. "Where is that knucklehead so I can kick his merman´s ass for cheating on me and getting away with it"

"Fine, I will tell you" Sebastian replied shaking. "With the condition that I won´t became shark food…I´m too young to die"

"Just…tell me" Kitty said grabbing him. "You have ten seconds of your life is over…ten…nine…eight…"

"He fled from home five days ago...and appeared in the pool of Rachel Berry, both fell in love at first sight" Sebastian informed. "The two of them have been inseparable ever since and Finn doesn´t want to come back...he wants to turn into human to be with her"

"Mmm, exactly like Ariel did for getting prince Eric´s attention" Kitty said to herself and then looked at the crab. "Thanks, buddy. I knew you´d be really useful"

"I didn´t do it for you, I did it for Finn" Sebastian confessed. "He deserves someone better than you...and if he wants to be with that human girl...then it´s fine by me"

"That´s what you think?" Kitty asked. "Well...we´ll see about that" she dropped Sebastian on the rock and swam away as she splashed water in the process with her fin.

"What a witch" Sebastian said upset. "Just wait for Carole to find out that her future daughter in law is a monster" he responded getting up as he walked through the sand.

"Sebastian" Flounder, the young fish who was also babysitting Melody, swam towards him. "Are you okay? You look upset"

"Ugh, don´t remind me" Sebastian replied as he stared at the little fish. "I just met with that hateful mermaid with golden hair and sarcasm of a clownfish"

"Kitty?" Flounder asked as Sebastian nodded. "Oh no, this is terrible"

"That´s not the worst" Sebastian lamented. "She threatened me to tell her where was Finn or otherwise she would take me to the sharks to devour me alive"

"How could you?" the boy argued. "You betrayed our friend; I never thought that a crab like you have fallen so slow. If Ariel would still alive…"

"What would you do in my place, young man?" Sebastian argued. "Kitty is scary when she threats…I…I don´t want to be at the base of the food chain"

"I´d rather be eaten by a shark to be a snitch" Flounder replied upset.

"You´re right" Sebastian said sadly. "We have to do something…to warn Finn that Kitty goes on his search"

"We have to separate" the little fish said as he moved his fins in the water. "I will tell the queen that her kids went to visit Melody and…you´re going to warn Finn about Kitty"

"I think you should go with Finn" Sebastian suggested. "I´ll go with the queen, she´s going to believe me because…no offense but…you´re just a kid"

"Fine, then I will go with Finn" Flounder replied rolling his eyes and starting to swim. "Good luck"

"You too" Sebastian shake his tong with Flounder´s fin before go in separate ways.

Both sea animals were separated in different ways; Sebastian was looking for the queen, who was distraught because she never heard of them again for five days. Mainly Finn, because he was going to contract nuptials with Kitty and the preparations for the wedding were priority and Marley because she was so innocent and young to be alone in the world.

"Your majesty" Sebastian replied politely making a timid bow. The queen had tired eyes for the long wait. "you wanted to see me?"

"Oh dear Sebastian; what I´m going to do?" Carole lamented. "My two children haven´t returned home; I´ve searched the whole ocean and...I´m scared that the Sea Witch has kidnapped them"

"Don´t worry, your excellence" Sebastian said trying to calm the queen. "Finn and Marley are completely safe...they are right now in Atlantic visiting Melody"

"But I don´t understand" Carole replied confused. "I thought you and little Flounder were babysitting her"

"To be honest, my lady; Melody doesn´t need a baby sitter...she is almost a teenager" Sebastian said. "I´m sure the girl can take care of herself"

"I know" Carole sighed sadly. "I just need to know that my kids are fine...I haven´t eaten or slept for thinking that something terrible could happen to them"

"It´s okay, your highness; the prince and princess couldn´t have gone away" Sebastian said gulping. "They are inseparable and...Atlantic is not far from Coventry. We just have to swim through that...scary pit from there" he said pointing. "And then...it´s swimming through the reef. Plus, they know that they are not allowed to go to the Australian current alone"

"You know the twins very well, don´t you?" Carole asked sadly and the crab nodded. "This is so hard for me, Sebastian...I can´t plan a wedding if my son is not here and...Kitty surely must worried about him and she´s on his search"

"Trust me, my lady; she did and threatened me to be food for sharks" Sebastian muttered under his breath but not enough for the queen to hear.

"What? Did you say something, dear?" Carole asked to see the crab got really nervous.

"I...I said nothing, your majesty" Sebastian replied nervously. "I just forgot what I was going to say...well...I retire" he said with another bow. "if I have news about the twins, I will let you know"

"What I´m going to tell Kitty´s parents?" Carole said as she put her hands on her head. "It was supposed that our children were going to get married"

"I´m afraid you have to postpone the wedding, my queen" the crab replied wisely. "Just until things return to normal"

"I guess you´re right" Carole replied sadly. "Thank you, Sebastian"

"No problem" he responded as he swam away of the castle. "I lied for you but I won´t do it again, children" he said firmly as if he was talking to Finn and Marley.

"Um...Sebastian, with who are you talking to" a sweet young female voice spoke behind him.

"holy oceans, Melody" Sebastian said as he recognized the voice and then turned to see the beautiful young girl with skin as white as now, eyes as blue as the ocean and hair as black as night. "Haven´t I told you that you can´t be alone in the sea?"

"I´m almost a teenager, remember?" Melody replied as she and Sebastian swam to the surface. "Besides, I heard everything you said to Aunt Carole about me"

"How much you heard?" Sebastian asked.

"The necessary" the young girl replied with a smirk. "By the way...have you seen Finn and Marley? I haven´t seen them for five days"

"You see, kid...your cousin fled the ocean after he found out that he was forced to marry Kitty and...On his journey he met a beautiful human girl and...Fell in love with her" Sebastian said. "The rest is history...and as for Marley; well...she was in search of her brother"

"Ugh, that Kitty girl gives me salmonella" Melody flinched. "Why Finn would marry someone like her?"

"That´s why the poor boy ran away" Sebastian replied. "I just hope he doesn´t do the same craziness that your mother did"

"The difference is that my mom was fooled by Ursula to give her legs so she could be with my dad forever" Melody said and then sighed sadly. "I still miss them"

"They are watching over you, kiddo" Sebastian said putting a tong on the young girl´s shoulder. "Don´t be sad"

"We should look for Finn and Marley" Melody responded changing the subject. "my aunt is really worried about them"

"Yeah, let´s go" Sebastian said before stopping. "But wait a minute, what is the king Triton going to think if he finds his precious granddaughter left the castle without permission"

"My grandpa knows that you and Flounder babysit me; so he won´t have trouble knowing that I´m with you" the girl replied calmly. "Let´s go"

"I just hope that humans don´t think you´re crazy for talking to a crab" Sebastian muttered as Melody was out of the water and walk on the sand, taking the crab in her hands like a treasure; her long black hair and her dress moved gently in the sea breeze while her bare feet left footprints in the sand.

"Shh, don´t talk to me and no one has to know that my nanny is a crab" Melody whispered as she left the beach.

on the other hand, Finn took advantage that no one see him so he could out of the water and be with his beautiful human girl; he covered his nakedness with a towel wrapped around his waist and barefoot walked out the back door without anyone noticing; he climbed the stairs, quietly entered Rachel´s room; who slept peacefully, the boy got up on her bed and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to his chest and fell asleep, Rachel was so sleep that she didn´t noticed that her boyfriend was sleeping next to her.

However, Marley; after having been in the library researching about humans' life, now she was swimming in the pool where her brother had previously been...her tail and fin forming waves in the water. In the distance, she saw the cute little fish swam towards her and a big smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Flounder!" Marley exclaimed happily as she hugged him. "Hi, my little friend; I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, Marley" Flounder said as he hugged the little mermaid again. "And your brother; where have you been, guys? The queen is really worried about you? Sebastian went to see her"

"Well...actually I went to look for Finn after he ran away from home" Marley explained as she sat on the pool´s step, her tail resting on the water. "Did you know that my brother and Kitty are going to get married?"

"I knew that" Flounder replied sadly. "That´s why I came to warn Finn about his fiancée...do you know where is he now?"

"He is now sleeping with Rachel" Marley replied sheepishly and the little fish turned to see his mermaid friend with confusion. "No...They´re only sleeping, is not what you think"

"The fact that I´m a kid doesn´t mean I don´t understand where the babies come from" Flounder replied as Marley shook her head, so the little fish decided to change the subject for not doing it more awkward. "It´s really important that Finn knows Kitty is haunting him"

"This is much worse than I thought" Marley said sadly. "Our mom is sad because Finn and I fled from home...and now Kitty" she turned to see Flounder. "this is horrible"

"We have to warn him, Marley" Flounder said. "Before she finds him first"

"You´re right, little buddy" Marley said with a sigh. "but now it´s too late; tomorrow...Rachel´s friends, my brother, Rachel and I want to go to the beach to spend the day so...we need reinforcements to avoid that Kitty finds my brother"

"Well..." Flounder muttered. "Sebastian was looking for..."

"Melody?" Flounder and Marley exclaimed as they saw that the girl was walking towards them with the crab in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" all they asked at unison.

"We came to warn Finn about Kitty" Melody finally said. "And I see you found Marley, Flounder"

"Yes, she´s been here all the time" Flounder replied. "She was easy to find"

"Where is Finn?" Sebastian asked. "we have to warn him about his psychopath fiancée?"

"He is with his human girlfriend now" Flounder replied. "I don´t think he wakes up to come and talk to us"

"This is bad luck" Melody lamented.

"Not if we do something about it" Sebastian said as Flounder, Marley and Melody listened attentively. "Tomorrow when all of us go to the beach...we set up a master plan to ger rid of that witch with mermaid costume"

"I just hope it´s not too late" Flounder replied sighing.

"Don´t worry, guys; everything´s going to be okay" Marley calmed her two friends and cousin. "Trust me"

Once they agreed; Marley, Sebastian, Flounder and Melody went to sleep. The next afternoon, Rachel, Finn, Sarah, Lizzie and Marley walked on the beach as they set the picnic for they could eat.

"You know? I had a very strange dream" Rachel said once all sat on the sand. "I dreamed that a certain boy got into my bed and hugged me, I felt it so real that I didn´t want to wake up"

"Then you didn´t want to know it was me?" Finn asked innocently as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her at the same time.

"Obviously I knew it was you, babe" Rachel cooed as she leaned and kissed her handsome boyfriend, Finn smirked and deepened the kiss with his tongue.

"Um...hello..." Sarah said snapping her fingers in front of them. "There´s children here" she pointed at herself. "Could you guys be more discreet and get a room? Public displays of affection are not really wanted at this moment"

"Sarah, they are in love" Lizzie explained softly at the young teen that simply rolled her eyes.

""Posts" Melody muttered as she, Flounder and Sebastian hid behind a rock. Flounder being a fish, he had to be in the water all the time.

"This beach is nice" Marley commented as their friends watched the ocean.

"I know" Finn said as he kept watching the ocean. "And to think that we call the sea "home"

"You want to go back to the underwater world?" Rachel asked turning to see her boyfriend. "I thought you were happy here"

"I´m happy, Rach" Finn said sighing. "It´s just...I wish my mom doesn´t force me to marry; that´s all"

"Well...here you are not forced to marriage" Sarah explained to Finn. "You choose who to marry...in this case, you choose as your wife the girl you are in love"

"Rachel" Finn muttered to himself but Marley of course, used the telepathy to read her brother´s mind.

"Of course it´s her" Marley responded looking at him. "She is your soulmate...we just need to convince mom to change the laws and you can marry her"

"Well, well, well" a female and familiar voice said, interrupting the peaceful time. "Look what we have here?"

"Kitty?" Finn and Marley asked at the same time and shocked.

"Oh hell no" Sarah said upset. "What is she doing here?"

"Kitty" Finn said walking up to her. "How did you find me?"

"Hello, future husband" Kitty sardonically said. "I have my sources" she added smoothing her long blond hair. "what hurts me the most is that you cheat on my with a silly human girl when we´re a weeks from the wedding...and you still have the nerve to run away from your home and cause a heart attack to your poor mother"

"I told you to leave me alone, Kitty" Finn replied angrily. "I never cheated on you, okay? I found the love of my life and yes, she´s a human, but she´s much more beautiful, pure and smarter than you. I don´t even want to marry you so...I ask you kindly to get the hell out of my life"

"Oh snap" Sarah muttered as she and Lizzie high-fived.

"You heard him, cold hearted, snake" Lizzie said staring at the other blonde. "Walk away"

"Oh, I see...did you prefer human friends and betray one of yours" Kitty replied upset. "How can you be so hypocrite?"

"Just leave, Kitty" Marley said standing in front of her brother. "We don´t care what you think"

"Stay out of this, honey boo boo" Kitty said looking at Marley. "You´re too fat to be a mermaid...you should be a whale instead the queen´s daughter"

"Hey!" Finn yelled at his fiancée. "How did you just called my sister?"

"I´m just being honest" Kitty defended.

"no, you are being a bitch" Rachel said furiously as she threw sand at her. "now leave my boyfriend and my friends alone"

"and who the hell are...oh I know you" Kitty said turning to Rachel. "home wrecker"

"it´s now or never" Flounder said to Sebastian and Melody.

"you are so ugly" Kitty continued staring at Rachel. "I don´t understand how my "future husband" wants someone like you"

"you take that back!" Lizzie yelled as she slapped Kitty across the face; the rest of them stay shocked at the scene. "if you mess with Finn and Rachel; you mess with me"

"and me" Marley said walking up to her. "and by the way...I´m skinny; not like you that you are blind and you can´t see" she smirked.

"and me" Sarah said as she walked towards them.

"and me" Melody came from her hiding, Finn smiling at his little cousin.

"And me" Sebastian said walking towards her and pinching her hard on the leg.

"oW!" Kitty yelled in pain. "you evil crab; you will be sorry"

"and me" Flounder finished as she splashed big water to Kitty wetting her legs and appearing her tail, from the color of the dawn.

"and me; you should be sent to the circus freak" Quinn said walking towards them as she pushed Kitty in the water. "And let me tell you something, bitch. if you ever insult my cousin again, I´m going to kick your fish´s ass and sent you to Switzerland with no return ticket"

"preach" Sarah smirked at Quinn walked towards the blonde mermaid

"leave my cousin and friends alone and get the hell out of here" Quinn threatened her. "I have pepper spray in my purse and I´m not afraid of using it"

"all of you will be sorry" Kitty said furiously as she "she plunged into the water and splashed everyone with her fin; Finn and Marley stepped back so the water drops didn´t touch their legs and this become tail again.

"how did you know that my boyfriend and his sister were sea creatures?" Rachel asked when her cousin came to the rescue.

"because I met a handsome merman in the pool last night who is your property" Quinn said at her cousin with a smirk. "by the way, the stories about mermaids and fairies fascinates me; so somehow I had to find out about the secret"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Finn is swimming in the pool when Quinn sees his tail and tries to dive into the water really scared._

_"no; please don´t be scared" Quinn said sweetly. "I know what you are and I´m not going to hurt you"_

_"I´m sorry" Finn apologized. "it´s just...I don´t on trust in humans very well...I just trust Rachel, Sarah and Lizzie"_

_"I´m sorry that I tried to attack you with the baseball bat" Quinn said shyly. "if you had told me the truth that you were a merman from the beginning I wouldn´t have taken other measures"_

_"it´s okay; normally people like you are scared of people like me" Finn responded as Quinn laughed._

_"I just wanted to say that...I´m glad you make my cousin really happy. you are such a good guy, Finn. and...you have my blessing on marrying her" Quinn said softly._

_"are you serious?" Finn asked as Quinn nodded._

_"of course" Quinn smiled as she sighed. "plus...I´m in love with someone else and I´m scared of telling him. he is the most amazing guy in the planet. his name is Noah Puckerman"_

_"oh...the guy with the mohawk in glee club?" Finn asked as Quinn blushed to thinking about Puck._

_"is that a bad thing?" Quinn asked._

_"not at all" Finn said. "you should be honest with him and tell him how you feel. that´s exactly what I did with Rachel; I wish my mom could change the laws and don´t force me to marry Kitty Wilde. I can´t stand her; she´s spoiled and mean"_

_"I used to be like her" Quinn responded sadly. "I dated a sweet guy...Sam; but I was mean and the head cheerleader...I bullied everyone...even my cousin. I slept with Puck and had a baby girl Beth which we gave up for adoption. I made Sam believe that the baby girl was his, but it was impossible because we never had sex"_

_"what made you become into a better person?" __Finn asked with curiously. _

_"feeling completely alone during the pregnancy...just my cousin was there for me and...Puck" Quinn responded. "I wish I could go back in time and fix the mess I made; now Sam is dating Mercedes and we´re just good friends. But the fate always told me that Puck is the one"_

"_that´s exactly how I feel about Rachel" Finn said thinking of the love of his life. "I would quit my life in the ocean just to be with her"_

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"What an interesting conversation you had with Quinn" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Finn´s neck and tiptoed to kiss him.

"you´re the only girl for me, Rach" Finn said lovingly. "I don´t love Kitty or any mermaid or girl…I just want you"

"we just need to get rid of Kitty so you guys can live happily ever after" Melody said as they laughed.

"oh, look; they are not the little mermaid´s friends?" Sarah asked as she stared at Flounder and Sebastian.

"everything is true" Marley explained. "Melody is the daughter of Ariel and Eric; the little mermaid is not a legend"

"thank you for helping us" Rachel said as she walked towards the two sea animals. "we wouldn´t have done without you"

"any Finn and Marley´s friends are our friends" Flounder said sweetly as he moved his fin in the water. "Ariel would be really proud of you"

"and sorry for telling Kitty where you were, Finn" Sebastian apologized. "she threatened me to turn me into the shark´s lunch"

"I understand why you did, pal" Finn said at the crab. "you were really brave for standing up against hers"

"one thing is for certain" Lizzie said as everyone turned to see her. "Kitty is a big trouble"

"while you stay away from her, then everything will be okay" Quinn said. "she knows that if she messes with my cousin and her boyfriend; I will pepper spray her" everyone shared a group hug; even the animals to make their friendship more stronger and stand against Kitty.

That night, Finn and Rachel were on her bed cuddling after an intense make-out session; their lips were swollen and there were hickeys everwhere.

"wow, I don´t know which was more intense" Rachel thought. "that your crazy ex made a whole scene at the beach or…that we just made out?"

"both" Finn said stroking her hair. "I really meant what I said on the beach, Rachel. You´re the only girl for me and I´m in love with you. I wish I could convince my mom and…"

"it´s okay, Finn" Rachel said taking his hand. "eventually things get more clearer" he and Rachel hugged tightly, enjoying the feeling of being together.

" please stay with me" Finn said staring at her big brown eyes.

"what are you saying?" Rachel asked confused as Finn, got up from the bed and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

"Rachel Berry…." Finn said getting on one knee beside Rachel´s bed and showing her a beautiful diamond ring. "will you marry me?"

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Quinn Fabray: Dianna Agron**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin**

**Carole Hudson: Romy Rosemont**

**Sarah Montgomery: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Lizzie McGuire: Dove Cameron**

**Melody: Raffey Cassidy**

**Voice of Sebastian: Joey Bragg**

**Voice of Flounder: Tenzing Norgay Trainor**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-The other side of me (originally by Hannah Montana) performed by Rachel Berry and Lizzie McGuire**

**2.-Glory of love (originally by Peter Cetera) performed by Finn Hudson**

**Author´s note: ****ooh cliffhanger haha…well…there you have it, guys. The long wait was over…stay tune for chapter five and find out what will be Rachel´s answer.**

**Roxy **


	5. Love is the name

**Hi, guys. I´m back with the fifth chapter; this time we will see what was the answer of Rachel to Finn; remember that things in the underwater world are completely different to the human world. Also, something very surprising happens in this chapter, so; without any further…let us start.**

"Rachel..?" Finn asked looking at his beautiful human girlfriend, who just stared at the beautiful diamond ring inside the velvet box. "Do you want to become my wife?"

"Finn…" Rachel finally said closing the velvet box. "The ring is so beautiful and this is so romantic but…I´m sorry I…I don´t want to marry you"

"What?" Finn said sadly. "You…I don´t understand…I thought you loved me"

"I do love you" Rachel responded but Finn simply looked down sadly. "Finn, look at me" she lifted his chin with her fingers. "I love you so much"

"Then why you don´t want to marry me?" Finn asked in frustration. "I don´t want Kitty as a wife, I want you as my wife. I know I´m not like you and…maybe I´m a half fish but…I can give up my life in the ocean, Rachel. I can even give up to become the king of the seven seas is if turn to human just to be with you. I just want you to marry me"

"Finn, I can´t marry you" Rachel said raising her voice as she got up from the bed.

"Why?! Why you don´t want to marry me?!" Finn screamed as he threw the velvet box on the floor. "Are you ashamed of me or simply I´m not good enough for you?! That´s the real reason, isn´t it…you rather a human as a husband than me?!"

"No!" Rachel responded as Finn shook his head in sadness. "Finn, try to understand. We are from different worlds…you are a merman and I´m a human…besides…we have a week dating…I barely know you"

"I don´t care!" Finn yelled. "I want you to be mine! That´s the only thing I want, Rachel!"

"Finn, you can´t force me to marry you" Rachel yelled. "that´s not how things work in the land…I need time to think…I can´t marry a guy I barely know…God, Finn…I´m just sixteen-years old and…"

"Forget it, Rachel" Finn coldly responded. "I…I need to go…I can´t be here any longer"

"Finn…Finn, please don´t go" Rachel said as tears stream down her face. "Try to understand that I love you…"

"If you loved me, then you would marry me" Finn simply responded as he started leaving her room. "I´m going home and I´ll marry Kitty; just like my mom wanted in the first place"

"Finn…" Rachel said tearfully.

"Goodbye, Rachel" Finn left his girlfriend´s room as tears streamed down his face; Meanwhile, Rachel stays in her room soaked in tears as she kept heartbroken. But on the other hand, Finn was left heartbroken by the rejection of his beloved girlfriend; he couldn´t understand why she didn´t want to be his wife, if both loved each other so much. Him with tears in his eyes jumped in the pool and his tail returned but he just didn´t care; surprisingly, Marley was already in the water and swimming at the same time, when she noticed her brother´s eyes filled with tears.

"Finn?" Marley asked confused as she swam towards him. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I´m going home, Marley" Finn responded tearfully. "I´m going home and marry Kitty; I forget I came here and I met Rachel…everything will be as before"

"What?" Marley wanted to know. "I don´t understand…what does Rachel have to do with you want to go home…I thought you were happy here"

"I was" Finn said coldly. "I thought Rachel loved me…and I asked her to marry me but she turned me down…" a tear slid down his cheek and touched the water, forming a little and simple wave. "Maybe I´m not good enough for her and I´m sure she never wanted a merman as fiancé. Who would want a man half fish? Face it, Marley…I don´t belong to this world"

"Finn, listen to me" Marley said taking her brother´s cheeks and staring at his eyes. "you belong to this world…you belong to Rachel. Just tell me…what sense has to come home…make Kitty your wife and live unhappily married for the rest of your life just to please mom…or live in the land with your true love"

"She doesn´t love me, Marley" Finn said with tears in his eyes. "I turned to Kitty so I could marry Rachel and she turned me down. So I can´t do anything but go home"

"Finnegan, you´re being really unfair" Marley argued as she splashed him with her fin. "you can´t pressure Rachel to accept your proposal…we come from different world…we are from Coventry…a beautiful aquatic world. Rachel is a human"

"And how do you know that?" Finn asked. "As I know, you are a mermaid"

"I know" Marley responded softly. "But I read books about the life of humans and…they don´t get married on impulse…they do it for love…and only arranged marriages occurred many years ago. We are in the 21st century"

"What´s your point, Marley?" Finn said. "I love Rachel; I want to marry Rachel because I love her"

"If you loved her enough…then you wouldn´t force her to something she´s not ready for" Marley said sadly. "You have to give her time to think"

"But she didn´t wanted to marry me" Finn protested. "She told me"

"Are you sure?" Marley asked forming waves with her hand in the water. "or what she really said was that she didn´t want to marry you right away?" Finn stared at her but he didn´t say anything. "You don´t know but…she does want to be your wife…just she wants to wait for a while until she is ready"

"Then…she wants to marry me?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Yes" Marley smiled sweetly. "What you need to do is…go back to her and apologize for pressuring her. A guy, who really loves a girl, is patient and knows how to wait, he doesn´t do things impulsively"

"I´m so stupid" Finn said upset. "I didn´t mean to hurt her…I just…I don´t want to lose her"

"You know what to do, brother of mine" Marley said as she started to swim again. "Don´t blew it"

"Yeah, thanks" Finn sardonically said as he rolled his eyes; Marley giggled before disappearing inside of the water.

_[Rachel is sitting in her bed as she thinks how badly hurt her Finn when she rejected his proposal]_

_[Rachel]_

_If I could do it all over, maybe, I'd do it different_  
_Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position_

_I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture_  
_and it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner_  
_And I could've had it all, could've had it all _

_True love, I know I had it_  
_True love, was so hard to find_  
_True love, if I could get it back,_  
_I'd never let it go this time_  
_True love, is an inspiration_  
_True love, it was mine, all mine_  
_True love, if I could get it back,_  
_I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time _

_[Finn gets out of the water wraps a towel around his waist and runs towards Rachel´s house to apologize to her. Rachel walks towards the balcony and looks at the horizon with sadness]_

_Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it_  
_and I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it_  
_No such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson_

_To forgive is key to forgetting me_  
_And I'm staring at my reflection_  
_And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

_True love, I know I had it_  
_True love, was so hard to find_  
_True love, if I could get it back,_  
_I'd never let it go this time_  
_True love, is an inspiration_  
_True love, it was mine, all mine_  
_True love, if I could get it back,_  
_I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time _

_[Some flashbacks are shown: when Rachel discovers and meets Finn in her pool; they talking, they sharing their first kiss in the water, most of the romantic moments they spend together]_

_If I knew then what I'd do now I'd be with you tonight_  
_If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright _

_I could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all _

_[Finn enters Rachel´s room and walks towards her; Rachel is still at the balcony and looking at the horizon with sadness. Finn walks from behind and with a smile, wraps his arms around his waist as he puts his chin on her shoulder]_

_True love, I know I had it_  
_True love, was so hard to find (could've had it all)_  
_True love, if I could get it back,_  
_I'd never let it go this time (I'd never let it go)_

_True love, is an inspiration (oh)_  
_True love, it was mine, all mine_  
_True love, if I could get it back, yeah_  
_If only I could get it back, I'd_

_True love, I'd never let it go_  
_True love, it was mine, all mine_  
_True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all_

_True love, is an inspiration_  
_True love, it was mine, all mine_  
_True love, yeah_  
_If I could get it back. I'd never let it go this time _

_[She is still sad and then she feels someone is holding her lovingly, tears stream down her face]_

_I'd never let it go, this time _

_True love _

"That was beautiful" Finn said snuggling closer to his beautiful girlfriend. "You sing like an angel"

"Thank you" Rachel responded turning to look at him as she wipes her tears. "But I thought your aunt has the most beautiful voice of the seven seas"

"She was" Finn responded. "But your voice is more beautiful than hers"

"Finn…" Rachel responded looking at him. "Please forgive me…I didn´t want to hurt you when I rejected your proposal I…"

"I´m the one who wants to apologize, my love" Finn said taking her chin with his hands and staring at her. "I shouldn´t pressure you for this kind of commitment I…I should understand that you´re still not ready…I just wanted you to be mine forever"

"It´s okay" Rachel responded putting her hands on his cheeks. "what I meant was…I want to be your wife but…not right now; we need to know each other better and…I still don´t know about your world, I have much to learn from your world and you need to learn from mine. Besides, I don´t think your mom accept a human as a daughter"

"Who knows? Maybe she can change her mind when she sees you" Finn responded lovingly. "You´re so beautiful and kind. You´re the best choice I could ever make and…if you want to marry me someday…then we´ll make it happen"

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn passionately; he immediately kisses her back with passion and hunger, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss with her tongue, he with a wide smile opens his mouth and found his tongue with hers, their tongues and lips finding each other with hunger. After an intense moment of kisses, they break the kiss and kept pressing their foreheads together; Finn, playing with Rachel´s brown and long hair.

"I´m ready" Rachel immediately said without thinking.

"What?" Finn asked confused. "Are you ready to marry me?"

"No, silly" Rachel laughed. "I´m ready to give myself to you…I want us to make love…tonight"

"What is making love?" Finn asked confused. "That´s not the recipe for a cake?" Rachel giggled.

"No; make love is have sex but in a loving, sweet and gentle way. The lovemaking does two people who love each other. Soulmates…and it´s so beautiful because you feel connected with that person"

"Do you want me to make love to you?" Finn asked starting to understand as Rachel nodded. "I don´t want to force you to something you´re not ready for, my beautiful girl. We can wait, you know? Until we are husband and wife…we don´t have to have sex tonight"

"I want to" Rachel responded lovingly. "I´m ready because it´s with you…I don´t want to wait anymore, Finn. I want to give you something that no one else is gonna get"

"Are you sure, Rachel?" Finn asked taking her hands in his. "I don´t want to hurt you"

"You won´t hurt me" Rachel responded. "I trust you"

"Um…I don´t have a…how is called this plastic thing that looks like a sea cucumber?"

"It´s a condom" Rachel responded as she looked tenderly at Finn; he was so young and innocent. "And it´s to prevent that people have babies or getting a disease"

"Well…I´m clean since I live in the ocean and…I want to have babies with you" Finn said lovingly. "A beautiful girl who has your gorgeous big brown eyes and long brown hair that has an angelic voice or a boy who looks like me, kind and happy"

"We can have a baby…in the future" Rachel responded. "And don´t worry if you don´t have protection; I´m….protected. I´m taking a pill for that"

"Rachel…" Finn started sounding unconvinced.

"I trust you" Rachel simply said as she walked towards him and unwrapped the towel it was wrapped around his waist; this fall on the floor and it left Finn totally naked in front of her; she ran her hands through his bare chest and his well defined abs.

Rachel took a deep breath and slowly she started to remove her clothes and underwear, she standing naked in front of him; the both of them looking at each other for the first time.

"You are so beautiful" Finn said stroking her hair. "So gorgeous, sexy and…"

"You are beautiful too" Rachel responded as they lied on her bed; Finn laid on top of Rachel and started kissing her passionately., they looked each other, in love and nervous of hurting each other.

_So long_  
_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_  
_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_  
_I only know it's a matter of time_  
_When you love someone_  
_When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true_  
_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_And a love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

Finn were kissing Rachel everywhere, since her hair, her forehead, her lips, her neck, until her naked body, he then laced his fingers with hers as they look at each other with love in their eyes. Once he entered inside her body, breaking her virginity, she cried - tears came and go, the pain was still there. But the journey just began, thrust in and out, Rachel found herself looking at the stars in Heaven.

_You're so good_  
_When we make love it's understood_  
_It's more than a touch or a word we say_  
_Only in dreams could it be this way_  
_When you love someone_  
_Yeah, really love someone_  
_Now, I know it's right_  
_From the moment I wake up till deep in the night_  
_There's no where on earth that I'd rather be_  
_Than holding you, tenderly_

Finn was gasping and saw the flame of the fire entertaining the physical intimate but it added the emotionalism. It showed him that he loved her, she was his whole world.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_And a love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

The kisses were passionately but full of love. Moans and screams were their excitements. The ecstasy.. That was the best human experience Finn has ever lived and that was magical, beautiful and perfect. He finally understood when a person found their soulmate; and Finn and Rachel were soulmates.

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh_  
_Ooh, I've been waiting_  
_I've been waiting, yeah_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Won't you come into my life?_  
_My life?_

After spending their love experience, they collapsed into each other arms and rested, with big smile on their faces and felt so proud and relaxed. So happy.

"I can´t believe he turned me down" Kitty protested furiously as she swam back and forth. Sugar, another mermaid who was her friend listened attentively as she sat on a rock. Sugar Motta was the daughter of the most powerful merman from Coventry; Triton was the king, but Sugar´s father was the mayor of the whole ocean. So he gave his daughter all the luxuries from the entire ocean. "and that´s not the worst…that silly and ugly human has to ruin everything with her friends…to me nobody humiliates me"

"What´s the point of marrying, Finn? As I know…you can´t stand him" Sugar replied and Kitty turned to look at her, but the mermaid simply shrugged. "I´m sorry…I suffer Asperguer´s and I tend to say things without thinking"

"The point of marrying Finn is not that I really love him, because I don´t" Kitty said. "Well…the point of arranged marriage has a benefit…if Finn and Marley´s mother is the queen…to marry his son, I become the princess of Coventry"

"Then you want to marry Finn for money?" Sugar asked as Kitty nodded. "Kitty, that´s really mean"

"I know" Kitty smirked. "But I´ll get revenge from Finn, Marley, my ex´s girlfriend and finally get what I want. Actually…" she scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I will go to the sea witch and get a potion of love to seduce Finn…in this way; he will forget Rachel and we can finally get married""

"I don´t agree with your decision, Kitty" Sugar replied sadly. "You´re playing with the feelings of an innocent boy"

"I didn´t ask your opinion" Kitty said with a smirk. "And if you don´t want to be on my side…then I don´t have to be your friend…you have a nose like gonzo from the Muppets, you can´t even sing and I´m sure your father gives you luxury so he doesn´t have to deal with you"

"I never wanted to be your friend anyway" Sugar responded confidently. "I just did it because I thought you were different and nice, but I was wrong…you´re a bitch and a bully"

"You´re right, my sweet Sugar" Kitty said. "I´m a bitch" she turned around and swam, splashing the other mermaid with her fin in the process. Sugar simply rolls her eyes and swam away.

_[Kitty keeps swimming as she thinks of destroying and make Rachel´s life living hell; so she decides to go and ask help from Morgana; the sea witch]_

_[Kitty]_

_I hate the world today_  
_You're so good to me_  
_I know but I can't change_  
_Tried to tell you_  
_But you look at me like maybe_  
_I'm an angel underneath_  
_Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried_  
_You must have been relieved_  
_To see the softer side_  
_I can understand how you'd be so confused_  
_I don't envy you_  
_I'm a little bit of everything_  
_All rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch_  
_I'm a lover_  
_I'm a child_  
_I'm a mother_  
_I'm a sinner_  
_I'm a saint_  
_And I do not feel ashamed_  
_I'm your hell_  
_I'm your dream_  
_I'm nothing in between_  
_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_[she imagines she is in the cheerios; with her legs and doing some routine with the other cheerios in the football field, she smirks evilly as she looks at Finn from afar and thinks of something to get him back]_

_So take me as I am_  
_This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man_  
_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous_  
_And I'm going to extremes_  
_Tomorrow I will change_  
_And today won't mean a thing_

_I'm a bitch_  
_I'm a lover_  
_I'm a child_  
_I'm a mother_  
_I'm a sinner_  
_I'm a saint_  
_And I do not feel ashamed_  
_I'm your hell_  
_I'm your dream_  
_I'm nothing in between_  
_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_[Back to Coventry; Kitty is in her house as she brushes her long blond hair and looks herself at the mirror; suddenly, her reflection fades and instead appears scenes of her and Finn together as a married couple. They look so happy and she smiles at the image]_

_Just when you think you've got me figured out_  
_The season's already changin'_  
_I think it's cool you do what you do_  
_And don't try to save me_

_[Scenes go back to her fantasy, when she keeps dancing; she then walks towards Finn seductively; Finn gets captivated by her and takes her in his arms]_

_I'm a bitch_  
_I'm a lover_  
_I'm a child_  
_I'm a mother_  
_I'm a sinner_  
_I'm a saint_  
_And I do not feel ashamed_  
_I'm your hell_  
_I'm your dream_  
_I'm nothing in between_  
_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_[Back to the ocean; Kitty swims towards to the den of the sea witch, she smirking the whole time to thinking about destroying Rachel]_

_I'm a bitch_  
_I'm a tease_  
_I'm a goddess on my knees_  
_When you hurt_  
_When you suffer_  
_I'm your angel undercover_  
_I've been numb_  
_I'm revived_  
_Can't say I'm not alive_  
_You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

"Good evening, Kitty" Morgana said as the mermaid swam towards her. "What a pleasant surprise that you visit me. What can I do for you?"

"I need a love potion to get my fiancé back and we can get married. I know you can help me" Kitty continued. "Your sister…Ursula helped Ariel to give her legs so she could be with Eric"

"I know, and my poor sister was killed by the prince and betrayed by the same Ariel" Morgana replied harshly. "DON´T YOU EVER MENTION MY DEAD SISTER!" some thunder rumbled in the sea sky because of her piercing screams, making the poor mermaid shiver of fear.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean" Kitty replied as the old woman started to smile.

"Good girl" Morgana said patting Kitty´s head. "Well…if you want the potion…you must give me something in return"

"My voice?" Kitty asked. "Because Ariel gave it to…you know who and…it didn´t work for her"

"No, my dear; don´t be silly" Morgan replied with a fake sweetness. "It would be a waste of time to take such a beautiful voice, which is not precious to me…there´s something more valuable…I´ll show you" Kitty swam to where it was a table in the middle of the pit. A crystal ball was placed by Morgana, who invoked a spell and some scenes started to show. "See this?" a beautiful and graceful teenager smiled as she hugged Finn and Rachel, both smiling and hugging her lovingly back. She had the eyes, hair and beauty of Rachel, while she had the smile and dimples of Finn. Her father´s innocence and kindness of her mother.

"Wait a minute…" Kitty replied as she observed the crystal ball; the young girl was swimming in the ocean with Melody; but she had legs instead of a tail; and then Flounder and Sebastian swam towards her. She immediately smiled and hugged her aquatic friends. "Are you trying to tell me that Rachel is pregnant?"

"Exactly. In this crystal ball is revealed the future…and Rachel will have a daughter from Finn Hudson…the young girl is an hybrid" Morgana explained. "Which means that she is half mermaid, half human. Her parents named her Marissa"

"Wow…she´s so beautiful" Kitty admitted as she observed how the teenager was playing with her aunt, and her two friends. Marissa was making waves in the water. "I don´t understand; what do you want from Marissa? She´s an innocent, sweet little girl who hasn´t born yet"

"I want her!" Morgana replied with frustration. "That girl has majestically powers and…if you bring her to me…I will make her my slave and together we will rule the ocean"

"Do you want me to kidnap her?" Kitty replied in shock.

"I'm glad you got it, my girl" Morgana said mischievously.

"I can´t do this to Finn and Rachel" Kitty replied starting to feeling guilty. "They will die without their beloved daughter. For Neptune's sake, Morgana! Marissa is just a kid"

"You won´t kidnap her when she is just an infant…you will bring her to me when she turns thirteen. On the night of her thirteen birthday, the full moon will make her powers are stronger and she will learn to control them. It´s in this way that she will be useful to me" Morgana said with a smirk. "Bring Marissa to me…and I will make sure that you and Finn are happily ever after"

"But…for that it´s going to be many years ahead" Kitty protested. "I want to marry Finn now"

"Oh, don´t worry" Morgana replied. "As Marissa is an hybrid…her growth is accelerated. So instead of years…it will happen weeks, days and months. Within five months…Marissa will be a young teenager and then you can bring her to me"

Kitty was starting to regret the proposal that the sea witch was offering her. And Kitty was not really evil, she just had a lot of anger and somehow she wanted to take revenge of Rachel; but on the other hand, giving the witch Finn and Rachel´s child…then she could win Finn´s heart with a love spell and Rachel will end up heartbroken…just as she wanted from the beginning.

"Okay…I will do it" Kitty said shaking hands with the witch.

"Come tomorrow for the potion and in a few months…bring Marissa to me" Morgana said. "You can go now"

Kitty nodded and swam away from the den of the witch. Once she returned home, she thought about the mistake she had made, an all for wanted to get her fiancé back…she put in danger the life of an innocent child who hasn´t born yet; but as the mermaid was so proud and selfish, she didn´t think about the consequences and only in her own benefit.

The next morning; Rachel woke up with a big smile on her face and entangled on her sheets, but she also discovered that she was totally naked; and the smile was because she and Finn made love for the first time; which was beautiful and wonderful time, despite losing her virginity to him was very painful, Finn had been very gentle, loving and delicate with her. He had treated her like a fragile rose and covered her with kisses and caresses, showing how much he was in love with her. Like him, who gave his virginity to Rachel as well; two souls had turned into one…one heart, and one soul. She stretched her long and beautiful legs under the sheets, when a pair of bare feet entangled her feet with his; as well, a body snuggled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her naked body, as he ran his hand through her long brown hair.

"Hi" Rachel said turning to looking at Finn, who was simply smiling and staring lovingly at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Sleeping with the love of my life was the most magical thing I´ve experience in my entire life" Finn said as he continued stroking her long hair. "I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel giggled. "But I didn´t mean to sleep aka lovemaking…I mean the other kind of sleep…where you can dream"

"Oh; that was awesome" Finn replied with a smile. "It´s the first time I sleep in a real bed. Normally at home, we sleep in shells"

"That´s not comfortable?" Rachel asked as she traced delicate circles on his bare chest. He holds her closer to him.

"Well…for a mermaid and merman it is" Finn admitted. "But for a human…a bed is much better option to sleep"

"Yeah, I guess you´re right" Rachel sighed and then looked at his boyfriend. "Finn?"

"Yeah, baby?" Finn asked as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"You don´t regret it?" Rachel asked, staring at him. "You know…that we had sex?"

"Never" Finn responded. "My first time with you was something special and beautiful and I wouldn´t change it for anything in the world. And what about you? I didn´t hurt you, did I? Because I never wanted to hurt you when I took your virginity"

"No, you didn´t hurt me" Rachel responded as she noticed that Finn started to look worried. "I mean…at first is painful because a barrier breaks but that´s totally normal since you were my first. Plus, you were so gentle and loving that…you made me feel beautiful, sexy and loved. That was the best thing that could ever happened to me and I don´t regret it"

"I don´t regret it either" Finn said rolling over as he lies on top of her; the sheets entangled in their legs. "Actually…" he smirked. "I want to make love to you right now…again"

"Oh my God" Rachel laughed, but then her giggles were silenced with Finn´s mouth on hers, putting his tongue on her mouth as she happily reciprocated. Their tongues and mouths found each other with hunger; as Finn ran his hands through Rachel´s naked body, both of them starting moaning and panting as they thrust and pumped their hips at unison. "Oh yes, Finn!" Rachel moaned. "oohhhh!"

"Oh, God, Rachel!" Finn moaned against her mouth. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Hey, Rach, I was wondering if…" Sarah started saying when she opened the door and entered her friend´s room. "Oh my God…I´m so sorry" she immediately covered her eyes.

"SARAH!" Rachel gasped as she put the sheets and covers over her and Finn´s covering their naked bodies. "GET OUT!"

"I´m leaving!" Sarah immediately said nervously and left the room totally embarrassed, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, Sarah" Quinn greeted as she stopped reading her book, when saw the young girl started leaving Rachel´s hand. "I don´t understand….I thought you were going to wait for Rachel to go to the museum together"

"There was a change of plans" Sarah said hanging her back pack. "Apparently Rachel is busy at this time and for what I saw…Finn and she were very lovey-dovey; goodbye, Quinn" she continued as she left her house.

"How strange" Quinn thought as she continued to reading her book.

Back in her room; both Finn and Rachel were embarrassed that Sarah caught them about to have intercourse that neither of them thought about making love again; at least, right now. Therefore, Rachel puts on a dress as Finn rewrapped the towel he had used the night before around his waist. The two of them looked at each other until Finn finally broke the silence.

"I´m so sorry, Rach" Finn said looking down sadly. "If I hadn´t started all this, I…"

"Finn, stop it" Rachel replied staring at him. "It´s not your fault…actually, I didn´t know that Sarah would come. Normally, on Saturdays she visits her grandmother in the nursing home. And well…it was my fault because I should´ve lock the door"

"Well…we can…" Finn asked sheepishly. "Maybe do something else?"

"Like what?" Rachel wanted to know curiously.

"Meet my world…Coventry" Finn replied staring at her.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Finn responded sweetly. "I can introduce you to my mom and…I can show you how is the underwater world. There are many plants and aquatic friends that surely you will like them"

"But, Finn…you´re forgetting something" Rachel replied. "I´m human…I´m not like you, who has a tail and can breathe underwater, I…can drown and die"

"That can be fixed" Finn replied staring at her as he leaned over and gave her a romantic and tender kiss on her lips. Minutes later, both broke the kiss.

"I don´t understand" Rachel said shocked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I gave you the ability to breathe underwater" Finn said. "Come with me and I´ll show you"

"Then I will be a mermaid with legs?" Rachel asked and Finn nodded. "Wow…I always wondered what it would feel having tail and fins"

"Just come with me" Finn said taking his beloved girl´s hand and both left the house without Quinn noticing, because the blonde was focused on her reading. They walked through a secret passage to reach the bay. Once there; Finn dropped the towel on the sand and totally naked, he got in the sea; causing his tail came back. "Are you coming, Rach?"

"Okay" Rachel nodded as she entered the ocean with her dress on and reunited with Finn; she took his hand as they dived underwater. Everything looked completely different underwater. The underwater world was a whole new world for Rachel.

_{Finn and Rachel swim under the sea; while the young and handsome merman kept holding her hand. Rachel moved her legs gently and slowly as Finn moved his tail and fins harmoniously. As both of them joined their voices in a melody]_

_[Finn]_

_I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did you last_  
_Let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

_[Rachel]_

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But now from way up here, it's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_[They kept exploring Coventry; many wonders were showing during their journey; as starfish, sea anemones, coral reefs with intense and beautiful colors; marine plants and flowers; everything was so magical that was hard to believe]_

_[Rachel (Finn)]_

_A whole new world_  
_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
_(Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_  
_(Rachel: I can't go back to where I used to be)_

_[Finn]_

_A whole new world_  
_With new horizons to pursue_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_

_[Finn]_

_Let me share this whole new world with you (oh, oh)_

_[They stop swimming and they kept locking their eyes on each other; entwining their fingers together as they sang]_

_[Rachel (Finn)_

_A whole new world_  
_(A whole new world)_

_[Finn]_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_

_[Rachel]_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_[Finn (Rachel)]_

_A whole new world_  
_(Every turn a surprise)_  
_With new horizons to pursue_  
_(Every moment gets better)_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_

_[Rachel]_

_Anywhere_

_[Finn]_

_There's time to spare_

_[Rachel]_

_Let me share_

_[Finn]_

_This whole new world with you (Rachel: you, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_[Rachel (Finn)_

_A whole new world_  
_(A whole new world)_  
_That's where we'll be_  
_(Where we will be)_

_[Rachel]_

_A thrilling chase_

_[Finn]_

_A wondrous place_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_For you and me_

Finn and Rachel slowly leaned to kiss passionately when…

"Finn? Honey?" the voice of the queen made the lovers stopped kissing to turn to look at the kind woman; who swam to her son and hugged him tightly. "My baby boy…I thought I´d never see you again" once again, she embraced him.

"Hi, mom" Finn said, when they finally parted the hug.

"Oh my God, Finn" Carole said anguished as she put her hands on his cheeks. "You had me so worried about you…where have you been, young man? And where is your twin sister?"

"I´m fine, mom. It´s okay" Finn comforted his mother. "I´ve been exploring the human world and as for Marley…she´s fine too"

"Exploring the human world?" Carole protested. "But son, it´s dangerous. There are merpeople hunters out there and…humans are not to be trusted"

"You´re wrong" Finn responded harshly but then softens his tone when he realized that he was talking to the queen. "Mom, not all humans are equal. I…I met a beautiful girl and I fell in love with her" he immediately swam to Rachel and brought her before the queen. "Mom…this is Rachel Berry…the love of my life" Rachel shyly makes a polite bow.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, your majesty" Rachel said politely.

"Oh, sweetie" Carole responded looking at her son. "She´s so beautiful and lovely…but, she is a human"

"I know, but…" Finn started saying but Rachel answered instead.

"With all due respect, your Excellence…I know I´m not like you and…much less I hope you accept me as a member of your family" Rachel said. "But…when Finn came to my life, was the best thing that ever happen to me. And…he was the one who came to me, I just found him in my pool and from the beginning I knew he was magical and different"

"Then you´re the one who ran away from home" Carole asked looking at her son.

"Yes I did" Finn responded without hesitation. "And you know perfectly the answer. No way in hell I´m going to marry that hateful mermaid"

"Finn, is not that I force you to get married; it´s the rules" Carole said. "Kitty comes from a good family…she´s beautiful, smart and…"

"Rachel is more beautiful than Kitty" Finn said standing in front of the gorgeous tiny brunette. "I don´t care if she´s human, I will marry her"

"now you begin to sound like your aunt Ariel" Carole replied sadly. "and she was only sixteen…she was just a young girl"

"I´ll be eighteen in a few months like Marley…and I can make my own decisions" Finn said. "I will decide to whom to marry. And if I decide that Rachel is my wife and the mother of my children, then that´s my choice"

"Finn, you´re being irrational" Carole said taking her son´s hand. "I only wish the best for you"

"If you wanted, then you wouldn´t force me to marry a woman that I don´t love" Finn replied sadly. "it was a mistake coming here. Goodbye, mother" then he looked at Rachel and took her hand. "Come on, Rachel. This is not my home anymore" Rachel nodded and they started to swim away.

"I don´t say that you are a bad mother and I´m not one to judge" Rachel said looking at the queen. "But if you could listen to your son and to know what he really wants, then you would stop a forced marriage. Until then, your majesty" the girl turned around and with her merman, both swam to the surface to return to the island.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_King Triton and Sebastian were confronting Ariel, who had returned from the surface along with Flounder. But as the young girl could see, was that her father was not very happy to hear that his daughter had disobeyed the rules; never swam to the surface._

"_I just don´t know what we´re going to do with you, young lady" Triton said crossing his arms._

"_Daddy, I´m sorry" Ariel protested nervously. "I´m sorry, I just forgot, I…"_

"_As a result of your careless behavior…" Triton threatened her but then Sebastian spoke._

"_Careless and reckless behavior" Sebastian continued._

"_The entire celebration was, erm…"_

"_Well, it was ruined!" Sebastian argued. "That´s all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you!" he pointed at the girl. "I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"_

"_But it wasn´t her fault!" Flounder protested. "Uh, well…first, ugh, this shark chased us. Yeah, yeah! And we tried to but we couldn´t and…" he started to recreate the event that had happened to them a few hours ago. "grrr and we whoaaa oh, and then we were safe but then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and…_

"_What?! Seagull?!" Triton asked shocked as Ariel turned to look at her friend with a glare. "Oh, you went up to the surface again, didn´t you? DIDN´T YOU?!"_

"_Nothing happened…" Ariel sheepishly said as she folded her hands together._

"_Oh, Ariel" Triton slapped his forehead before looking at his younger daughter again. "How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by…by one of those humans!"_

"_Daddy, they´re not barbarians" Ariel protested._

"_They´re dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater´s hook?" Triton said putting his hand on her cheek, but Ariel look away._

"_I´m sixteen years old!" Ariel protested. "I´m not a child anymore!"_

"_Don´t take that tone of voice with me, young lady" Triton scolded her. "as long as you live under my ocean, you´ll obey my rules!"_

"_But if you would just listen…" Ariel kept protesting tearfully._

"_Not another word" Triton stopped her. "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear!" Ariel leaves swimming_ as she started crying.

-END OF THE FLASHBACK-

Once she left alone; Carole sadly swam towards the castle and sat on her throne to see that she had lost her son again. She sighed as she looked at the photograph of the small locket with Triton and Carole as young kids. "Oh brother…what I´m going to do? I tried to talk to Finn but…he´s just as stubborn as Ariel. If only there were a way to make him reason" she dropped her face in her hands. "I don´t understand what I´m doing wrong"

Back to the island; Finn finally put some clothes on and with Rachel sat on a bench after eating ice cream.

"How do you feel?" Rachel asked rubbing his arm.

"It frustrates me that my mom don´t trust me" Finn said with sadness. "She thinks that I´m not good enough to make my own decisions"

"Well…I think I ruined things" Rachel said looking down. "If I…I never had agreed to visit Coventry…"

"Rachel, don´t" Finn said taking her chin with his fingers and staring at her. "Don´t ever say it was your fault, do you understand me? You have nothing to do with this. My mom thinks humans are dangerous and that´s why…she wants me to marry a mermaid against my will but…in a few months I will be an adult and…she won´t decide about my life again. It wasn´t your fault okay, love? Don´t ever say that again"

"Okay" Rachel responded as she sighed and leaned her head on her boyfriend´s shoulder. "I wish I could met Ariel before"

"Yeah, me too" Finn agreed as they stared at the horizon together.

Kitty returned to the laid of the sea witch as she promised and saw that Morgana had a small bottle in her hand. The liquid was pink with a touch of red…the smell was nice…chocolate and blue berry.

"ah…I see you came back" Morgan said, sounding pleased.

"yeah" Kitty said swimming towards her and saw the small elixir. "that´s the love potion?"

"that´s right" Morgana said handing her the bottle. "with a drop of this…the prince will swap on your feet" Kitty nods and takes the bottle. "remember your promise…bring Marissa to my lair. Hmm…thinking clearly…I need more slaves…I want Marissa…and Melody"

"NO!" a female and sweet voice screamed. "PLEASE DON´T HURT HER! PLEASE!"

"what was that?" Kitty asked, looking everywhere.

"did you think that Ariel and Eric had drowned after falling from the rowboat eleven years ago?" Morgana asked with a wicked grin.

"that´s what I learned from King Triton and Queen Carole" Kitty inquired.

"MORGANA, I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY DAUGHTER, I WILL KILL YOU!" a male voice shouted. "YOU WON´T GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"Shut up!" Morgana shouted at the prisoners and then looked at the blonde. "Come with me, sweetie" she took Kitty´s arms and leaded her to a dungeon. Inside of it, it was a beautiful young girl with long red hair, white skin and blue eyes. Next to her; there was a handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes. She wore a green dress and a flower in her hair, while he was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. They were nothing more and nothing less than…Ariel and Eric.

"They are alive?!" Kitty asked shocked to see Ariel and Eric looked at the sea witch with fear.

"You´ll see, my dear" Morgana replied looking at her hostages. "Ariel and Eric really didn´t drown. I captured them and they are my prisoners all this years. I just make the king believe that his beloved youngest daughter and her husband had died in accident…just like his granddaughter…who grew up orphan" Ariel started crying uncontrollably as Eric hold her lovingly towards his chest and comforted her.

"Why are you doing this?" Ariel asked as tears stream down her face.

"Simple. Your husband killed my dear sister Ursula" Morgana replied looking at the Little Mermaid with contempt. "Then you will suffer the consequences. Say goodbye to your beloved daughter"

"No" Eric protested tearfully. "Please…stay away from our daughter"

"Please don´t hurt my Melody" Ariel pleaded crying. "Please"

"Too late, kids" Morgana said looking at them. "There´s nothing you can do about it. And Kitty…will help me to get what I want"

"How could you?!" Ariel shouted with tears looking at the blonde. "I trusted you…we all trusted you and you betrayed us!"

"Oh and that´s not all, dear Ariel" Morgan replied. "Your dear cousin Finn Hudson will be a daddy soon…and his little daughter will also be my slave" immediately afterwards, she let out an evil and diabolical laughter that make all the sea creatures get scared of her.

"How can you be so mean and hurt two innocent girls" Eric argued. "Leave my daughter and my niece alone. Do what you want with us" then he looked at Kitty. "and as for you…I hope you rot in hell"

"I´m sorry" Kitty said taking the bottle. "I have no choice"

"then you prefer to join Morgana and let her hurt the two people I love the most in this world?" my daughter and my niece?!" Ariel asked as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Wow…I never thought you could be sink so slow. SCREW YOU!"

"Enough!" Morgana said taking Kitty with her. "Kitty and I have a lot of work to do!"

"Shh" Eric cooed as he comforted his wife, who sobbed hysterically on his chest. "It´s okay, baby. Shh. We get out of here soon" Ariel continued sobbing as Eric kept holding her lovingly and kissed her on the head.

Days later; Rachel was walking down the school hallway when she saw Sarah was walking holding the books against her chest but looking down all the time.

"Sarah, wait!" Rachel said running after her. "we have to talk" she placed her hand on the girl´s shoulder.

"oh…hello, Rachel" Sarah replied stopping walking and shyly.

"please look at me" Rachel replied sweetly. The young blonde nodded and looked at her best friend. "I´m not mad at you"

"you should" Sarah replied sadly. "I didn´t know you and Finn…well…I actually wanted you to come to the museum with me because…they opened a gallery of Picasso, but…I invaded your privacy…I…it´s my fault"

"No, sweetie. It´s not your fault" Rachel said taking her hands in hers. "Just the next time, knock on the door, okay? So I can get ready and have no misunderstandings"

"I´m so sorry, Rachel" Sarah said shyly.

"I forgive you" Rachel said hugging her. "After all, you didn´t on purpose. You are innocent, plus…you are my best friend"

"You are mine too" Sarah replied smiling and hugging Rachel tightly.

"Hey um.." Rachel said when they parted the hug. "Do you want to sing with me in glee club?!

"Really?" Sarah asked with a smirk. "We´ve never sung together"

"Absolutely" Rachel said wrapping her arm around Sarah´s shoulder as they walk towards the choir room. "And I know the perfect song for the occasion"

_[Scene changes to the choir room. Rachel is standing in the middle with Sarah, both of them smiling at the glee club. Finn looking at Rachel lovingly all the time. The glee members are smiling at the girls]_

_[Rachel]_

_We gonna burn it up like rockstars _

_Go nirvana in here _

_We gonna set it off, tick-tock _

_Life is a video game _

_And we could be in love or not lie _

_See I really don't care I just wanna be right here _

_I just wanna be right here, ah_

_[Sarah]_

_We can rule the oceans _

_We can rule the world _

_We'd be the commotion, baby_

_[Rachel and Sarah]_

_So we never regret that life's gonna be what we be _

_So we turn the music up tonight_

_Let the beat set you free _

_Give it everything you got _

_And dance all your worries away _

_Forget yesterday _

_This life is a game _

_And love is the name _

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah _

_(Rachel: Oh, and love is the name) Nah, Nah, nah, nah, nah_

_[Sarah]_

_I love the way your skin feels on mine _

_Yeah, I'm digging your style _

_The way you let me in on secrets that are already mine _

_And we could be in love or not now_

_[Rachel]_

_See, I really don't care _

_I just wanna be right here _

_I just wanna be right here, ah_

_[Sarah]_

_We can rule the oceans _

_We can rule the world _

_We'd be the commotion, baby_

_[Rachel and Sarah]_

_So we never regret that life's gonna be what we be _

_So we turn the music up tonight _

_Let the beat set you free _

_Give it everything you got_

_And dance all your worries away _

_Forget yesterday _

_This life is a game _

_And love is the name _

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah _

_Oh, and love is the name (New Directions: Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah) _

_this life is a game _

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah _

_And love is the name _

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_[During the instrumental; the girls do an amazing choreography, before singing again. Rachel and Finn share romantic glances all the time. Before Rachel and Sarah share friendly smiles…making their friendship stronger]_

_So we never regret that life's gonna be what we be _

_(Rachel: Oh)_

_So we turn the music up tonight _

_Let the beat set you free _

_Give it everything you got _

_And dance all your worries away_

_Oh! Forget yesterday _

_This life is a game _

_And love is the name_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah _

_(Sarah: Oh, and love is the name)_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah _

_(Rachel: And life is a game)_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah (Sarah: And love is the name)_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah _

_[Rachel and Sarah]_

_And love is the name_

_[As they finish singing; Rachel and Sarah smile as they share a hug]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Quinn Fabray: Dianna Agron**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin**

**Carole Hudson: Romy Rosemont**

**Sarah Montgomery: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Sugar Motta: Vanessa Lengies**

**Voice of Sebastian: Joey Bragg**

**Voice of Flounder: Tenzing Norgay Trainor**

**Triton: Ian McKellen**

**Ariel: Bonnie Wright**

**Eric: Logan Lerman**

**Morgana: Glenn Close**

**Marissa (flash forward): Rowan Blanchard**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-True love (originally by Dove Cameron) performed by Rachel Berry**

**2.-Bitch (Originally by Meredith Brooks) performed by Kitty Wilde**

**3.-A whole new world (originally by Aladdin/ Peabo Bryson ft. Regina Belle version) performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry**

**4.-Love is the name (Originally by Sofia Carson) performed by Rachel Berry and Sarah Montgomery**

**Background songs:**

**Waiting for a girl like you by Foreigner (during Finn and Rachel´s lovemaking scene)**

**Author´s note: there you have it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I´m really happy because I have 92 reviews on my main story! **

**Thank you guys so much for believing in my stories and…well…back to this story…I couldn´t kill the little mermaid since she´s my favorite Disney princess. Actually…the little mermaid is my favorite Disney movie from my childhood **

**And as the Finchel sex…well…I´m suck at writing smut but…I hope you like it**

**The sixth chapter will be full of surprises as well**

**Love you all**

**Roxy ****J**


	6. A prophecy and an ocean child

**Hi, guys! First of all; let me tell you that I´m really happy. I can´t believe that I got 102 reviews on my main story, thank you so much for all your support and good wishes; for you it´s the reason I keep writing. Right now I will focus on the sixth chap of "Wonders of the sea" and then the second chapter of "Endless love"; as I said on my third story; just because I started writing about Harry and Ginny doesn´t mean I´m forgetting about Finchel. **

**Right now we´ll start a new chapter and this is the continuation of the fifth chapter; what will happen with Kitty, Finchel and the rest of the characters? Find out!**

**Roxy **

Two weeks had passed since Finn and Rachel had consummated their love, and when they were not swimming, learning about the underwater world or surrounded by friends and family, they spent most of the time in Rachel´s bedroom loving each other until the wee hours of the morning. And that afternoon was not the exception. Finn and Rachel were lying naked and tangled on the sheets as they tried to catch their breath after a passionate love making. Suddenly; Rachel felt a sharp pain in the stomach and a strange sensation in the throat; so she put her bathrobe on and ran to the bathroom, once she managed to lean over the toilet; she vomited everything her empty stomach lacked.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked as he put on his boxers and a shirt and ran to Rachel; he kneeled beside her, held her hair and rubbed her back in circles.

"Please go" Rachel moaned before throwing up. "I don´t know what´s wrong with me. I don´t want you to see me like this; please go" she continued coughing.

"I´m not going anywhere; even if it means I have to clean your vomit" Finn tried to joke with his girlfriend but she simply continued leaned on the toilet. "I don´t get it; are you sick or something?"

"It may be something I´ve eaten" Rachel responded flushing the toilet and putting down the lid of the toilet; next she gets up and brushes her teeth. "Can we…continue what we were doing?" she then asked as she started to untie her bathrobe but Finn stopped her. "What?"

"I don´t think it´s a good idea of us having sex right now" Finn said sadly. "You need to rest and I will stay with you until you feel better" he then kisses her on the forehead.

"You don´t want me?" Rachel asks and then she starts to cry.

"No! Of course I want you, love" Finn said lovingly as Rachel continued crying. "I want you so bad"

"Then why you don´t want us to make love?" Rachel asks tearfully. "I´m ugly, don´t you? You rather beautiful girls like that mermaid Kitty"

"No! Rachel, I love you so much" Finn responded. "But you are sick, baby. You need to rest; I don´t know what´s wrong with you and that freaks me out. We were making love and then…you go and throw up and then…you start crying out of nowhere. It´s that a disease?"

"I don´t know" Rachel said wiping her tears. "Finn, can you please go? I need to be alone, please"

"Oh…okay" Finn said sadly. "I thought you wanted me to be with you"

"Not right now" Rachel responded. "Please"

"Fine" he then leaned and kisses her lips softly. "I will visit Melody then; I hope you get better" Finn turned on his heels and left Rachel´s room without saying anything; but at the same time he was hurt, and it was not the first time it happened.

Rachel in tears run down the stairs and she found her cousin baking some muffins but Quinn after knowing that Rachel and Finn were sexually actives; she had earphones to avoid the passion noises that came from Rachel´s bedroom.

"Hi, Rachie" Quinn said with a smile. "Are you hungry? I baked some strawberry muffins"

"Quinn…" Rachel said as she continued crying. The blonde immediately ran towards the brunette and hugs her tightly.

"Rachel, why are you crying?" Quinn asks as they break the hug.

"I need your help" Rachel responds sobbing hysterically.

"Why? What´s wrong?" Quinn asks as she stares at her cousin with concern. "Rachel, you´re freaking me out. Please tell me what´s going on?"

"I think I´m pregnant" Rachel finally said as she collapses on her cousin´s chest.

"Oh my God…" Quinn whispers in shock. "Does Finn know?" Rachel doesn´t respond and she simply sobs. "Shh, it´s okay" she holds her tightly as she rubs her back in comfort. "It´s okay; everything is gonna be okay"

On the other hand; Morgana was staring at her crystal ball; and she could see that Finn had tears in his eyes and big smile on his handsome face as he lovingly kisses Rachel´s belly.

"Enjoy it while you can, Finnegan" Morgana said spiteful as she continued watching her crystal ball. "because that bundle of joy that your beloved Rachel is expecting, will be mine soon and she will help me to rule the seven seas!" then, she released such a sinister and macabre laugh than the marine animals swam to find a hiding.

And on the other hand; Marley could see the future and she had a vision where she saw how Rachel was holding a beautiful newborn baby girl while Finn embraced them both and looked at his daughter with devotion and love; after the flash-forward; Marley gasped and touched her chest, but at this time, Finn was inside of the water and got his tail back.

"Marley…what´s wrong?" Finn asked when suddenly his sister was in a catatonic state. "Marley?"

"I´ll be Aunt" the young lady simply responded as she looks at Finn. "I´ll have a beautiful niece"

"Aunt?" Finn asks as he looks at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Rachel are expecting a child, Finn" Marley said. "I saw it. She was holding a beautiful baby girl as you looked at the baby tenderly"

"But…that´s impossible" Finn replied hesitantly. "Rach…Rachel can´t be pregnant. I…She´s human and I…I´m half fish…"

"You´ve spent most of the nights in her room in your human form" Marley explained. "Babies are usually created by a moonbeam and a majestic wave when it comes to us. But…when you´re with a human and at that time you don´t have your tail….a baby is created. And one of the nights when you and Rachel made love…was the reason why the baby girl was conceived in the first place"

"Oh my God…" Finn said shocked. "Mine?"

"Rachel hasn´t been with anyone else" Marley told her brother. "Please don´t be mad at her. It wasn´t her fault"

"Oh my God…oh my God…Oh my God…" Finn responded shocked. "I…I have to go with her"

"Now it´s not a good time" Marley sighed grabbing her brother´s arm. "She´s upset"

"But it´s my baby too" Finn protested. "I want to be with Rachel and be there for my baby. You can´t forbid me that, Marley" he swam to the surface with his tail splashing water. "I am his or her father"

"Well…it´s your decision" Marley said disappearing under the water.

On the other hand; Rachel had returned with Quinn with the doctor and she was really scared as her cousin tried to calm her but without success.

"Rachel, it´s gonna be okay" Quinn said as she rubbed her cousin´s arm. "You have to tell Finn"

"I can´t" Rachel said between sobs. "He´s going to hate me"

"You can´t know that, Rach" Quinn said softly. "If you knew how he looks at you all the time. For me it´s true love and…I´m sure he will love that baby as much as he loves you" Rachel shakes her head as big tears stream down her face.

"What´s wrong?" Lizzie asked as she and Sarah entered the living room.

"It´s Rachel" Quinn responded as Lizzie and Sarah look at Quinn confused.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with her?" Sarah asked.

"Rachel is having a baby" Quinn simply responded.

"Oh my God…" Lizzie muttered.

"Is she…?" Sarah inquired.

"Pregnant?" both girls asked at unison as Quinn nodded.

"But how…wait I know how it happened" Sarah said and then look at Rachel. "Why Rachel? You weren´t careful?"

"I…I don´t know" Rachel said tearfully. "I don´t know if I can raise a baby. I don´t want to be another Quinn Fabray who got pregnant in high school"

"Hey…" Quinn protested.

"I´m sorry" Rachel apologized before looking at Sarah and Lizzie. "I´m freaking out and I don´t know what to do. I don´t even know if Finn wants to deal with a baby in the first place to be honest"

"Don´t worry…everything will be okay" Lizzie reassured her. "You don´t have to tell Finn if you don´t want but…sooner or later he deserves to know"

"Yeah, after all he is the father of the baby" Sarah agreed. "You can´t hide the secret forever"

"I´m sorry…he can´t know" Rachel said. "I…I have to go"

"What you don´t want me to know?" Finn asked as he entered the house fully clothed.

"No! No! No!" Rachel shouted sobbing as she ran away from them.

"I don´t get it…" Finn asked confused. "What did I do?"

"It´s not your fault, Finn" Lizzie replied. "Rachel is going through a moment of a nervous breakdown"

"It was something I did?" the handsome merman asked innocently.

"Partly yes" Sarah muttered as Lizzie and Quinn immediately turned to see her with a glance.

"Look, Finn…Rachel needs to be alone, okay?" Quinn finally answered.

"Marley also told me the same" Finn said rolling his eyes. "Why my sister and then you forbid me to be with Rachel?"

"You wouldn´t understand" Quinn simply replied. "She´s just upset"

"There´s something fishy here that you don´t want to tell me" Finn replied coldly. "And I will find out what it is" he turned on his heels and left the house before the astonished look of the three girls. At that time, Marley was entering the house just when Finn was searching for Rachel; the girl bit her lip constantly because of the nerves.

"Marley...are you okay?" Quinn inquired as she stared at her.

"Finn knows about the baby" Marley said softly.

"Wait...what?" Sarah asked. "How did he know?"

"Actually I had a vision about a little girl" Marley began to explain. "She´s not an ordinary girl...she has incredibly powers that manipulate both the land and the ocean. In theory, she is half human half mermaid and that´s what makes her powerful...when Finn went to talk to me...he discovered that I had a vision and that was how he knew about his child"

"And we didn´t tell Finn the real reason" Lizzie lamented.

"You guys did the right thing" Marley said. "You were trying to protect Rachel"

"Yes, but now your brother hates us because he thinks that we wanted to hid the truth on purpose" Sarah sighed. "That´s not easy to forget"

"It will be worth it" Marley assures them. "Sooner or later Finn will find out that he is expecting a child"

"What I don´t understand is...you said that a hybrid is powerful on land and at sea" Quinn said smoothing her long blond hair. "I want to know if that makes them dangerous"

"Yes and no" Marley said. "no because they are pure of heart and they have no intention to hurt anyone...and yes because Morgana wants to take advantage of their powers and wants to enslave them so she can rule the ocean and destroy mermaids and mermen for good. Even the magic of a hybrid can be used to make more powerful a trident. The trident was created by a merman long time ago to have power over everything. Even if was able to destroy mermaids in the process"

"And that´s not the worst of it...I have a feeling that Kitty has to do with it and...She does just to steal Finn´s heart"

"This is awful" Lizzie said sadly. "we have to do something"

"For now we have to protect Finn, Rachel and the unborn baby" Marley commented as the three blondes nodded.

On the other hand, Rachel continued to run scared as if an invisible being was chasing her. big tears streamed down her cheeks, not realizing she had accidentally collided with a pretty young girl, with freckles, white skin, brown hair and blues eyes like the ocean.

"Be careful, Miss" she responded softly as she took Rachel´s arm. "I don´t want you to get hurt"

"I´m sorry..." Rachel apologized sniffing as she wiped her tears. "I...I didn´t look where I was going..." she looked around and discovered that she was no longer outside...actually, she was inside a cave. "where am I? who are you?"

"It´s okay, you are safe" the girl replied sweetly. "You´re in the den of my mentor Jenny...I´m Matilda and I´m half human half mermaid...I know you are pregnant with a baby girl who is like me since I could see it in my vision. Jenny is my guardian after a shark killed my family...she is a mermaid"

"Oh I´m so sorry" Rachel felt bad for the nice and pretty young lady. "I guess you miss your parents so much"

"Sometimes I do" Matilda responded. "But I remember that once...my mom told me to look at the moon every night and that she would always be with me"

"My mom left me when I was a little girl and...I was raised by two dads but...they work all the time and I barely see them"

"Now it´s my turn to say sorry" Matilda pointed.

"It´s okay...I´m getting used to" Rachel sighed as she rubbed her stomach in circles. "I don´t know what to do"

"About the baby?" Matilda asked as Rachel turned to look at the young girl in confusion. "I can read minds…it works in land and the ocean"

"Oh...that´s great" Rachel said as the young girl smiled.

"The baby that you have inside of you is so special and getting rid of it would be a huge mistake" Matilda said. "So I wouldn´t do it if I were you"

"Matilda...?" a sweet and female voice called as she swam towards the cave. It was a beautiful redhead mermaid. "You´re talking to someone? You know perfectly well that is a risk bringing strangers to the den"

"Hi, Jenny" Matilda greeted sheepishly as the mermaid stared at her. "She´s not a threat...I swear"

"How do you know you can trust her?" Jenny raised an eyebrow as her tail and fin were resting on the sea rock. "She is a human...which means, she is not like us"

"I´m half human, remember?" Matilda reminded her. "And my mother was human before becoming a mermaid to marry my father"

"Jenny..." Rachel started saying, making the mermaid to look up and staring at her. "Don´t blame Matilda, okay? I...I´m not going to hurt you...I...now I have a situation and I hoped that Matilda would help me"

"Why do you think she can help you? She´s still young" Jenny responded coldly. "And human like you can´t be trusted"

"Look...I know you don´t like me very much but..." Rachel continued. "I´m pregnant...and the baby I have inside of me is just like Matilda"

"A hybrid?" Jenny asked as Rachel and Matilda nodded. "oh my God..." the mermaid gasped."You put both worlds in danger...do you have any idea what have you´ve done? Getting involved with a merman..."

"It wasn´t her fault" Matilda protested standing in front of Rachel as a shield. "The merman found Rachel when he ran away from an arranged married and both fell in love. Please don´t be so mean with her...try to understand and don´t judge" Jenny said nothing and simply nodded.

"Well…in that case we need to protect your baby" Jenny responded swimming towards Rachel and putting her hand on her stomach. "She´s so special and if Morgana finds out about it…it could be so late"

"Thank you for understanding" Rachel simply said as Jenny gave her a little smile and shook her hand with hers.

"It doesn´t change anything" Jenny said after they shook hands. "It will take time before I can trust you"

"I understand" Rachel responded staring at the mermaid. "But I want to know…why you don´t trust us…which was what we did to you so you ended with a broken heart"

"I fell in love with a human boy…his name was Andrew" Jenny started her story. "he discovered my secret and still we were happy…until his stepfather found out his stepson was dating a mermaid and wanted to take me to a museum to exhibit me as a freak; Andrew tried to stop him and…he stabbed him to death" big tears rolled down her cheeks. "Andrew was bleeding terribly and died in my arms…and all for trying to save me" Jenny couldn´t continue as she started to sob.

"I´m so sorry for your loss" Rachel replied sadly as Matilda left the cave to leave Rachel and Jenny to talk alone so she could comfort the girl. "But holding a grudge in your heart for the murdered of the love of your life will only bring more sorrow. And not all humans are like him…Andrew wouldn´t liked you to continue sad, and…I´m sure that now he is history"

"Actually…Andrew´s mom found out and divorced him…he is now in jail…for 40 years" Jenny responded sniffing as she wiped her tears. "Thank you for listening"

"Thank you for telling me" Rachel responded as she took Jenny´s hand in comfort.

Meanwhile, Finn was still looking for his beloved human girl when he found himself face to face with Matilda; who stared at him with curiosity.

"Oh…hey, kid" Finn replied politely. "I´m looking for my girlfriend…do you know where I can find her?"

"You must be the merman, right?" Matilda responded with curiosity as she crosses her arms. "The merman who left the ocean to be with Rachel"

"Yeah, that´s me. I´m Finn" Finn said as he shook hands with the girl and then raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait…how did you know all that?"

"I think the fact of being half human half mermaid can answer your questions. Plus; I also met Rachel" Matilda replied. "As you are a merman, I don´t think Jenny has a problem that you came inside of the den...she is a south mermaid"

"Thanks but...I still have no idea of who you are" Finn said politely but at the same time with confusion in his voice. "I mean...you´re a really nice kid and...your eyes are like the ocean. is just...I hadn´t seen you before...there´s someone else like you? a hybrid?"

"Some of my species were destroyed by the sea witch when they opposed to join the dark side and rule the seven seas" Matilda explained. "But there´s two girls like me...Ariel´s daughter and your unborn child"

"Whoa, whoa..." Finn raised his hand in confusion. "Do you know Melody? She is my niece"

"I know who is Melody, you know?" Matilda answered without hesitation. "She is the granddaughter of king Triton; now...do you want to see Rachel or not?"

"I try...but every time I get close to her...I don´t know...she just run away and doesn´t give me time to talk to her" Finn said sadly. "I love her and...now that she has my baby inside of her...I love them both"

"I´m sure that if you tell her what you feel, she will understand you" Matilda said extending her hand. "Come with me"

"You will tell me who you are if I come with you?" Finn wanted to know as he took the young girl´s hand.

"I promise" Matilda said sweetly as both entered the den. "I´m Matilda, by the way"

"Matilda is beautiful name" Finn replied with a half-smile.

"Thank you" Matilda responded as they walked inside of the den. "Jenny..." she turned to the mermaid, who was now calmed and was talking with Rachel."we have company"

"Jenny?" Finn asked.

"Finn?" Jenny asked.

"Rachel?" Finn asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Finn..." Rachel whispered softly.

"Do all of you meet each other?" Matilda asked confused.

"Jenny was my teacher at school for mermaids and mermen in Coventry when I was a kid" Finn said. "But now I´m surprised that she left the pod to live in a secret den"

"I did for love" Jenny responded. "it´s forbidden that mermaids and human fall in love so...I just left to make a new life and it turned worse because my soulmate was murdered in the process for protecting my secret"

"That´s why she doesn´t trust humans" Rachel said sadly.

"You said it, Rachel...not all humans are the same; you are different" Jenny replied softly before turning to her former student. "Finn...the queen knows that you and your sister ran away from home?"

"I don´t love Kitty and that´s what my mom doesn´t understand" Finn replied in frustration. "I want to marry for love. And regarding Marley...she followed me"

"the important is that you are safe" Jenny replied. "and I see you found the human girl" Rachel started to shake in nerves but the mermaid nodded the girl in encouragement that everything was fine and she shouldn´t be afraid.

"Oh my God, Rachel..." Finn said running towards her and taking her in his arms. "are you okay? I thought something bad had happened to you...is the baby okay?" the tiny brunette said nothing and just looked at her boyfriend with fear. "love, talk to me"

"I´m fine" Rachel replied before looking at Jenny and Matilda. "I need a moment...excuse me..." she turned around and ran out the den in tears.

"Rach, wait..." Finn exclaimed running after her. "I´m not mad at you...please don´t run away from me"

"What are you doing here?" Rachel just said when she stopped raining.

"What am I doing here?" Finn chuckled in confusion and then put his hand on her cheek. "I´m walking across the whole island looking for you. From the start I should´ve known you were in the den of Jenny...please don´t leave me"

"It´s the best for both of us, Finn" Rachel replied tearfully. "You didn´t want to have a child in the first place and...I´m just a human...I´m nothing"

"You are everything to me" Finn said stroking her cheek. "And I know about the baby"

"what?" Rachel asked confused, shaking her head. "I don´t understand"

Finn said nothing; he simply kneels in front of Rachel, kisses her stomach, puts his hand on it and began to sing to her softly.

_[Finn]_

_Havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
How much you love me  
Havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
What you're thinkin' of me  
I can see it, face is glowin'  
I can see in your eyes  
I'm happy you know it_

_That you're havin' my baby_

_You're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doin' to ya  
Havin' my baby  
You're a woman in love  
And I love what's goin' through ya  
The need inside you  
I see it showin'  
Whoa, the seed inside ya  
Baby, do you feel it growin'  
Are you happy you know it  
That__you're  
Havin' my baby_

Rachel smiles with tears in her eyes and starts to cry; Finn immediately stops singing as he looks at her with concern.

"What´s wrong, my love?" Finn said wiping her tears. "I didn´t mean to get you upset…I just wanted to show you how much I love you and…having my baby…makes me fall in love more of you every day"

"These are happy tears, silly" Rachel chuckled tearfully before she cried softly. "But at the same time I´m scared…"

"We´ll get through it together, against all odds" Finn said taking her hands in his. "I won´t leave you, Rachel. I´m so happy to be a father…a beautiful little girl that looks like you…makes me the luckiest man in the world and both worlds…the land and sea"

"But I don´t think your mom…" Rachel started to say but Finn put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Eventually she will find out that she is going to be a grandmother…and she will have a beautiful granddaughter…" Finn said kissing her forehead. "We´re going to be parents of a beautiful baby girl, Rach…" his eyes fill with tears and a smile showed in his handsome face.

"How do you know…we need to go to the doctor to find out about the sex first…" Rachel said but Finn interrupted her again, this time with a kiss.

"I know about the baby" Finn repeated. "Marley had a vision about it and…oh my God, she´s so beautiful. She´s just like you, Rach…and for that reason I will love her forever. I´m so in love with you…both of you are my favorite girls" big tears stream down his face while he spoke to his girlfriend´s tummy. "hi, my baby…this is your daddy…you have no idea how happy I am to know that your mommy and I created you with love…I love you so much and…I promise I will take care of you and I will protect you forever and always" he started peppering kisses on Rachel´s stomach, then he stand up and started to kiss Rachel passionately as he continued crying of happiness. "I love you so much…thank you for making me the happiest man…thank you so much" Rachel said nothing as she sobbed and the couple held each other tightly as they celebrated the new journey that was about to start…parenthood.

Meanwhile, Kitty returned to the den of the sea witch to tell her what happened in the last few days…although Morgana looked increasingly impatient.

"Time is running out, young lady" Morgana replied upset. "I want the child"

"But the months haven´t passed yet…" Kitty protested. "the baby just been conceived by Finn and that human girl Rachel…you said I would bring her to you on her thirteenth birthday…the child hasn´t born yet…you have to give me more time"

"I will give you a month…that if you want to get your fiancé back" Morgana said before swimming towards her cauldron. "Now leave…I have a potion to prepare…"

Kitty stood at a crossroad when she saw that she had no choice…once that she had allied with the sea witch was no turning back…but inside of her at the same time she started to regret for the simple fact that she would hurt an innocent child in the process and the happiness of Finn and Rachel would be shattered by a possessive and jealous mermaid.

**Characters in the chapter**

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Quinn Fabray: Dianna Agron**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin**

**Sarah Montgomery: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Lizzie: Dove Cameron**

**Morgana: Glenn Close**

**Matilda: Sammi Hanratty**

**Jenny: Isla Fisher**

**Songs in the chapter:**

**You´re having my baby by paul Anka is sung by Finn Hudson**

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: the chapter just ended in a cliffhanger…I know you guys don´t like the cliffhangers but this give more suspense and action to the story. The chapter 7 will be more full of surprises, I promise.**

**Until the next time**

**Roxy .)**


	7. Kittys trap

**Hi, guys. This time I´m writing the seventh chapter of "Wonders of the sea" as I write at the same time my main one; I want to apologize with you since my Harry Potter story is on hiatus for now since I have writer´s block and I don´t know what to write anymore. To be honest, I´m thinking of deleting it. Anyway, this chapter is special since Rachel starts to change in her pregnancy…at the end of the chapter something heartbreaking will happen and please don´t hate me **

**Don´t forget reviewing **

1 month…exactly one month had passed since Rachel´s pregnancy and the time frame in which Kitty was about to give Finn the love potion and then steal the little girl was getting closer. As for Rachel, who was expecting a child with aquatic powers, she began to show different strange behaviors: craving for seafood, being in the water all the time, sing with a siren voice when at singing she could hypnotized any boy or man who came to her; so Finn was protective of her, and even Rachel developed the power to control the weather with her mood. One night, it was not the exception…she was sitting on the rocks as she put her sore tiny feet on the water, she rubbed her baby bump lovingly as she sang a lullaby to her unborn child.

_[Rachel]_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,__  
__How I wonder what you are.__  
__Up above the world so high,__  
__Like a diamond in the sky.__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, little star,__  
__How I wonder what you are!___

_When the blazing sun is gone,__  
__When there´s nothing he shines upon,__  
__Then you show your little light,__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, little star,__  
__How I wonder what you are!___

_In the dark blue sky so deep__  
__Through my curtains often peep__  
__For you never close your eyes__  
__Til the morning sun does rise__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, little star__  
__How I wonder what you are___

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star__  
__How I wonder what you are_

"That was beautiful" a sweet voice said as Rachel suddenly stopped singing and realized that Jenny was peeking out her beautiful face out of the water. "Can I sit with you?"

"hi, Jenny" Rachel answered, looking at the red-haired mermaid and then patted the empty space next to her for Jenny; which she did as her fins and the rest of her tail rested in the water. "I feel like a mermaid sitting on the rocks and staring at the moon…except that I have no fish tail like you"

"Maybe it´s because you´re expecting a child who is half-mermaid half human?" Jenny said with a small smile and Rachel blushed looking at the ocean for a moment. "Rachel…I owe you a big apology"

"Why?" Rachel asked. "You didn´t do anything wrong?"

"By distrusting humans" Jenny simply replied. "It´s just that…I was devastated when the love of my life passed away and…when I discovered that my former student fell in love with one…I just freaked out"

"I think if I were you I would do the same" Rachel commented and Jenny nodded. "So…we´re good?"

"Yeah, we are" Jenny replied with a smile and both hugged. "What about your baby? Do you know if it´s a boy or a girl?"

"Well…Marley had a vision about Finn and I being parents of a beautiful girl" Rachel explained. "But from the bottom of my heart I feel that actually it is. And…I´ll name her Marissa"

"I love it" a male voice said and Rachel and Jenny looked up to realize that it was Finn; who was looking for the love of his life and mother of his future baby.

"Hi, Finn" Jenny greeted to the handsome boy before diving under the water. "Well, I guess both of you want to be alone so…I´ll give you some privacy"

"Thank you" Finn simply said with his handsome smile watching as the mermaid had already disappeared from the surface and was already inside of the underwater. Then he swam towards his girlfriend with his tail splashing in the process. "How is my beautiful girlfriend and my beautiful baby girl?" he asked as he kissed Rachel and then leaned to kiss her small baby bump.

"We´re fine" Rachel replied lovingly rubbing her belly. "Marissa really missed her daddy"

"Daddy missed you too" Finn replied as he talked to his unborn child.

"Jenny came to see me" Rachel commented. "She apologized actually"

"It was very thoughtful of her" Finn replied. "So...the two of you are friends now?"

"Notyet...but at least it´s already a process, don´t you think?" Rachel pointed as Finn nodded.

"Hey um...how come you´re in the water if you can´t swim" Finn asked taking her hands in his and kissing them.

"Being pregnant with a child who is half mermaid everything is possible" she simply replied.

"I guess so" Finn replied with a smile and Rachel went into the water to meet her beloved merman; he immediately took her in his arms and wrapped his tail around her legs. "I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel replied, both leaning slowly and finally kissing each other passionately.

"Pardon me" Sebastian announced as he swam toward them as his working legs and pincers allowed him.

"Hello, Sebastian" Rachel greeted after she broke the kiss between her and her boyfriend. "It´s really nice to see you again"

"What´s up, little dude?" Finn asked when he saw that the little crustacean had a pale face as if he had seen a ghost. "You look worried"

"I have something very important to tell you" Sebastian commented as he took a deep breath.

"I...I better going, I have to do my homework anyways" Rachel replied as she swam away from Finn.

"No" he swam back to her and grab her arm. "Now that you´re carrying my baby, you´re already part of this world"

"Wait...what did I miss?" the crab asked looking at the tiny brunette and then at the handsome merman. "Please don´t tell me what I think it is"

"Sebastian...Rachel is pregnant and...I´m the father" Finn announced.

"Oh no, oh no, this can´t be happening" the crab exclaimed. "This is wrong! It´s wrong! Both worlds are now in big danger thanks to your irresponsibility!" he then pointed at Finn with his pincers. "I´ll pinch you to tears from your eyes! How could you do this to that poor girl?! not to mentionthat she`s not a mermaid!"

"Sebastian, please don´t be mad at Finn" Rachel said staring at the crab´s eyes. "It´s not his fault...it was something unexpected and...It´s also my fault"

"Don´t justify yourself with his faults, young lady" Sebastian replied. "It´s incredible that that boy has a brain and decides not to use it"

"I don´t understand what the big deal is" Finn commented. "Melody is half human half mermaid to be conceived by my cousin and her husband"

"Technically Ariel was converted into a human by King Triton so she could married Eric and Melody was born on land" Sebastian explained.

"There may be some possibility that Melody is half mermaid since she spends most of her time in the ocean" Finn commented. "And doesn`t mean that she was conceived by my cousin when she was still a mermaid"

"still this is wrong" Sebastian exclaimed looking at Finn "how`s that possible that you`re going to be a father? You are nothing than a boy and...what is the queen going to say when she finds out that you got a human pregnant...and how did this happen in the first place?!"

"Well...Rachel and I had sex..." Finn started saying but the crab already covered his tiny ears with his pincers.

"That was a lot of information" he complained.

"You asked" Rachel responded defending her boyfriend.

"I won`t do it ever again" Sebastian commented. "let me guess that..."it" happened when Prince Finnegan Christopher Hudson of Coventry had his legs"

"that`s true" Finn said rolling his eyes. "And don`t call me that, okay? I`m sick of being the prince of the seven seas"

"it`s okay" Rachel said putting her hand on his cheek and then turned to look at the crab. "Well...what was that important thing you had to say to Finn?"

"Ariel and Eric...are alive" Sebastian replied.

"What?!" Finn and Rachel exclaimed at unison.

"How is that possible?" Rachel replied and then turned to her boyfriend with confusion in her beautiful face. "You told me that your cousin and her husband had died drowning when they fell from the boat"

"that`s what I also thought" Finn whispered before taking the crab in his hands. "Sebastian, you have to tell me the truth because Melody deserves to know what happened to her parents. where`s Ariel and Eric?"

"The sea witch has them prisoners in her den" Sebastian commented sadly. "both are inside of a bubble that allows them to breathe underwater but...the worst thing that they both know Morgana`s plans"

"What the hell?!" Finn gasped outraged.

"What kind of plans?" Rachel wanted to know.

"I don`t know, but...it has to do with Melody" Sebastian lamented.

"We can`t let Morgana hurt Melody" Rachel responded. "Sebastian...you and Flounder have to keep her safe"

"Don`t worry, I`ll go and look after her with Flounder" Sebastian said with a salute after Finn put him back in the water and he disappeared into the ocean. "Whatever you do...stay away from Morgana"

"Well...I have to go now" Rachel responded but Finn wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her. "Finn..."

"Not without me" Finn responded. "You won`t get rid of me so easily"

"Fine...you will sleep on my pool tonight" Rachel laughed.

"I love sleeping with you" Finn said with his half-smirk. "In both ways. Please take me with you...I don`t have a place to go and...I can`t go back to Coventry...not with a dangerous sea witch and my mother and her obsession with arranging my marriage"

"You owe me, mister" Rachel responded as she and Finn crashed their lips to each other and started kissing passionately. From afar, Kitty poked her head at the surface and had a little bottle in her hands.

"Enjoy him while you can, silly human" Kitty said to herself but witnessing Finn and Rachel making out passionately. "Finn will go back into my arms and you`ll end heartbroken. He and I will raise your beautiful daughter as my own" Meanwhile, Marley could hear from afar what Kitty was thinking and as fast as her tail and fins could go, she swam towards the gorgeous mermaid to give her an ultimatum.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?" Marley responded by folding her arms as she stared at the blonde mermaid. 

"Well, well, well...but if it´s the pathetic little brown-haired girl with blue-eyes Marley Rose" Kitty replied sarcastically. "Haven´t they told you that it´s rude to spy on people?"

"First of all...we are mermaids, not human" Marley said. "And secondly...I have telepathic powers so I could read your thoughts about hitting on my brother and it´s wrong" Kitty rolled her eyes and simply was doing waves with her hand in the ocean. "You need to back off, Kitty. Finn chose Rachel and he loves her; for God´s sakes, they´re having a child together...my niece!"

"Please, Marley. You know perfectly that Rachel girl doesn´t belong in our world" Kitty replied. "She´s human, not a mermaid. Besides, Finn is my fiancé...we are meant to be together, or else our parents would never have arranged our marriage"

"You don´t love my brother, Kitty" Marley said upset. "You´re only interested in becoming a princess, and that´s why you agreed to marry him in the first place; but no way will I let you to stand between Finn and Rachel. Rachel may not be a mermaid like us, but she´s the nicest and kindest girl I´ve ever met. She´s beautiful inside and out and makes my brother happy. You are just an old hag who only marries for interest"

"Maybe it´s true...by becoming Finn´s wife, I´ll be the princess of the seven seas and future queen of Coventry" Kitty said with an evilly grin. "Maybe Finn doesn´t love me like he does that thing...but he will learn to love me"

"I swear if you make my brother break up with his girlfriend because of you, you´ll be sorry" Marley threatened her.

"I can´t wait to see it" Kitty said with a smile. "You may be Queen´s Carole´s daughter, but you can´t help it, kiddo. Finn is going to be mine, even if I have to get you out of my way"

"I won´t tell you again, Kitty. Stay away from my brother" Marley responded creating an ice bubble and sending it towards Kitty, but the blonde burst the bubble with a spark on her fingers.

"You can´t scare me with your magic of mermaid" Kitty replied. "I was one of the best students at Mermaid School" she looked once more at Marley before disappearing into the water. "I´ll be the future Mrs. Hudson and princess of Coventry" immediatelyafterwards, she dived and splashed Marley with her fin.

Marley stood for a moment alone in deep sadness to feel helpless for not being able to defend her twin brother from a psychopath fiancée. Therefore, she looked at the moon, singing a sad song and at the same time feeling a desire in her heart.

_[__Marley__]_

_Even through the darkest phase_

_Be it thick or thin_

_Always someone marches brave_

_Here beneath my skin_

_And constant_

_(Constant)_

_Craving_

_(Craving)_

_Has always_

_(Always)_

_Been_

_[In the meantime, Rachel is taking a walk alone in the beach as Finn observes her from afar with love in his eyes]_

_[Rachel]_

_Maybe a great magnet pulls_

_All souls to what's true_

_Or maybe it is life itself_

_That feeds wisdom to its youth_

_Constant_

_(Constant)_

_Craving_

_(Craving)_

_Has always_

_(Always)_

_Been_

_[Back in the ocean; Marley is still thoughtful that she doesn`t realize a group of mermaids go out the surface and sing along with her; all of them were young and beautiful and were harmonizing with their beautiful voices. Marley turned to look at her friends as they smile at her]_

_[Mermaids]_

_Craving_

_Aha, constant craving_

_Has always been_

_Has always been_

_[The scene switches to Rachel walking in the beach as Finn walks towards her and holds her hand intertwining his fingers with hers and Marley inside of the water singing with the mermaids]_

_[Rachel and Marley with mermaids]_

_Constant_

_(Constant)_

_Craving_

_(Craving)_

_Has always_

_(Always)_

_Been_

_Constant_

_(Constant)_

_Craving_

_(Craving)_

_Has always_

_(Always)_

_Been_

_Craving_

_Aha, constant craving_

_Has always been_

_Has always been_

_Has always been_

_(Has always)_

_Always been_

_(Has always)_

_Always been_

_Has always been_

_Has always been_

_Has always been_

Marley finally stopped singing and kept staring at the moonlight; when one of the mermaids that had long brown hair and green eyes broke the silence.

"Why are you sad?" the mermaid asked as the others looked at Marley with interest.

"it`s nothing" Marley simply answered and immediately observed four of the mermaids: two were brunette and two were blonde. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed smiling and hugging each one of them. "Story, Nelly, Lyla, Wendy. Why are you guys doing here?"

"we haven`t seen you in a long time" Story, the brown-haired, green-eyed mermaid answered, her scaly tank top was an intense turquoise color as was her fish tail which could be camouflaged with the color of the ocean. "Where have you been?"

"it`s a long story" Marley sighed. "But...I don`t understand; how could you find me?"

"It was simple...we could hear your singing a thousand miles away" the pretty brown-haired blue-eyed girl Nelly replied. "The other mermaids we were swimming near the reef when we heard your song and...it was when we swam to the surface and then we saw you sitting on the rocks. is everything okay? Where is the prince? The queen has been sad since you haven`t returned home and the prince hasn`t returned since his last visit to the underwater kingdom"

"Well...my brother is forced to marry Kitty" Marley explained. "He couldn`t stand the idea of marrying for interest and swam to the mainland, later he appeared in a pool where a human girl found him and...both fell madly in love with each other. And...now, the girl is expecting a child from Finn and..."

"are you going to be an aunt?" Lyla asked and Marley nodded. "that`s wonderful" she answered with a smile and hugged her.

"what is the name of the human girl?" Wendy asked. "I have nothing against the prince having found the love of his life even if she doesn`t have a tail like us, but...are not supposed that humans and mermaids can`t be romantically involved?"

"it`s supposed to be a punishment but...Ariel was a mermaid and looked for Ursula to turn her into a human so she could be able to be with the prince Eric" Marley explained. "and now...it`s too late because they died and left their daughter Melody orphan. she`s now under the care of my uncle and...apparently Finn is following the same steps as Ariel"

"does he want to give up being a merman to become human?" Nelly asked. "then that means...that he also went to see Ursula to ask for her help. this is bad"

"actually...Ursula died long time ago, the one that reigns the depts of the ocean in the darkest grave is Morgana, and she`s much worse than her sister" Story explained. "even the sharks themselves are afraid of her"

"the truth is...I`m upset" Marley confessed. "Kitty is obsessed with my brother and...she told me to not intervene or else I`ll suffer the consequences"

"ugh, I hate that mermaid with no brain...who does she thinks she is?" Lyla refuted. "as I know...she`s not the princess of Coventry. you are"

"I know, but...not even because I`m Queen Carole`s daughter, I can do something" Marley sighed.

"what does Finn thinks about this?" Story wanted to know as she splashed water with her fins.

"he spends most of the time on land with legs" Marley replied. "to be closer to Rachel and his baby"

"how does he have legs?" Nelly raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"when you get out of the water...your tail dries and splits into two forming two legs" Marley explained. "you can also use them at night as long as they don`t get wet"

"it`s not painful?" Wendy asked.

"no...although at first it`s a little hard to use them because it`s learning to walk with them" Marley replied. "it`s like riding a bike" Story, Lyla, Wendy and Nelly turned to look at the princess with confusion on their faces. "it`s only a expression said by the humans when they want to talk in metaphor"

"how can we help you?" Lyla asked.

"keep Rachel safe and away from Kitty. she can`t hurt her and my brother`s baby; two mermaids have to be in land to be close to Rachel and two of you have to go back to Coventry to warn the mermaid council about Kitty" Marley said. "I have to be close to my brother since I have nowhere to go and we are twins so...it`s better that way"

"Wendy and I will go to mainland" Story replied. "it will be interesting to learn how to use legs for the first time"

"we`ll look for Coraline" Nelly said as Lyla nodded. "If Kitty is dangerous...for more reason the pod have to be away from someone like her and...we don`t know if she allied with Morgana but if she did..."

"you know what to do" Marley said. "and Nelly, if you and Lyla can visit my mother, please tell her I`m fine"

"As you wish, your highness" Lyla said, bowing.

"just call me Marley" Marley replied with a smile. Nelly and Lyla nodded before diving back into the ocean; leaving only Story, Wendy and Marley on the surface. then she turned to look at the two mermaids. "I guess I will teach you how to act like humans during the time you spend on land; follow me" she continued in a monotonous voice as she swam to the seashore with Story and Wendy following her. Once they touched the sand, Marley`s legs returned and wore her peach-colored summer dress. "are you not coming?"

"how is that you wear a dress?" Wendy asked still inside of the water.

"I`ve been on mainland for a long time" Marley explained.

"but, Marley; don`t you think it`s a little risky for us to show ourselves to humans?" Story asked. "We have to be careful, I mean…you`ve spend most of your time on land but for Wendy and I this is new, you know?"

"Come on" Marley said with a sweet smile. "it will be fun. I know you can do it"

Story and Wendy looked at each other and finally came out of he water. As they touched the dry sand their tails split in two and they found themselves with two pretty legs and completely naked; although neither of the two mermaids had noticed but Marley.

"We did it" Wendy exclaimed as she ran her fingers through her long blond hair and then looked at her bare feet smiling. "it actually worked"

"It worked" Story said smiling and tapping her toes on the sand watching the traces. "I can leave footprints"

"Me too" Wendy said and then turned to look at Marley. "Well…now we can go and take care of Rachel"

"I wouldn`t do it if I were you" Marley responded by putting her flip-flops on her feet and crossing her arms.

"Why?" Story asked innocently and then turned to look a young boy with a smile. "Hi, how are you?" the boy said nothing and kept looking at the pretty naked girl totally terrified and then ran away scared.

"Mommy!" the boy screamed as he collapsed in his mother`s arms as she hugged him.

"I don`t understand, what did I do wrong?" Story asked confused.

"excuse me" the woman approached really mad to the two pretty naked girls and the only pretty one wearing dress and flip-flops as the boy was holding his mother`s arm. "what the hell is wrong with you?! This is not a nudist beach for you to be so vulgar and got the nerve to scare my son"

"I`m so sorry, Maàm; we didn`t know…" Wendy started saying but the woman raised her hand to stop them.

"Save it" the woman said angrily and then softened her tone to look at her son. "Come on, Tommy. Let`s camp somewhere else"

After the woman left; finally Wendy and Story realized that they were completely naked and quickly ran to hide behind some palm trees.

"it`s okay" Marley calmed them. "she`s gone"

"I think we`d better go back to the water" Wendy said shyly.

"it`s true, we can`t walk on land being naked" Story admitted. "and I didn`t want to scare the poor Tommy and now his mother hates me for that reason"

"I`m sorry, I didn`t know that woman would come to the beach with her son" Marley replied.

"Humans are not very nice" Wendy commented. "That woman unfairly attacked Story"

"that`s because she doesn`t know we`re mermaids" Marley added as she snapped her fingers and covered the nudity of the two mermaids with two summer dressed. "You can come out"

Story and Wendy came out behind the palm trees and noticed that they wore dressed and were only barefoot.

"We`ll have to get you shoes" Marley noted.

"This dress is so pretty" Wendy said smiling and twirling around. "it`s the color of my tail"

"Mine too" Story commented smiling. "but it`s much better than being naked"

"come on; let`s go with Finn and Rachel" Marley said as Story and Wendy walked towards her.

"Are you sure Rachel is kind?" Wendy asked.

"She is" Marley replied as she and the two mermaids now using their new legs were taking a walk in the beach.

"I feel strange having legs" Story admitted. "I`ve spend most of my life with tail, scales and fins"

"well…you can get used to being on land" Marley affirmed with a smile and the three girls left the beach to make their way to Rachel`s house.

Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the hammock in the garden as some fireflies fluttered around and the air smelled of jasmine. Finn took a ukulele from the floor and began to play a melody as he stared lovingly at his beautiful girlfriend and mother of his baby girl. He started to sing making his gorgeous baritone voice to fill the atmosphere.

_[Finn]_

_I saw you with that ribbon in your hair  
Think that I began to stare  
Maybe I'll love you for a while_

_A stranger at a table in a place  
And that really pretty face  
I wonder what happens when you smile_

_I might never be your hero  
Never been one to fight  
That don't mean that I can't be your valentine  
I won't be your savior either  
Couldn't even if I tried  
But I—I think I could be someone you like  
Someone you like_

_[Finn continues to play the ukulele while the melody is heard with invisible harmony. Rachel smiles and continues to sing the next verse in her angelic voice]_

_[Rachel]_

_Reading in a coffee shop we share  
Hiding shy behind my hair  
Watching our movie in my mind_

_I promise, promise not to fly away  
Make a story of today  
C'mon, give me a try_

_Now I might never stop your sorrow  
Fix you up good as new  
That don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine  
I might never say I'm sorry  
Even if I done you wrong  
But I think I could be someone you like  
Someone you like_

_[Finn stops playing, gets up from the hammock; takes Rachel`s hand as they walk to the middle of the garden and they sway as continue singing]_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_I might never be your hero  
But I think I'd like to try  
And the way you look at me is your reply_

_You got a lot to learn about me  
Maybe you could start tonight  
'Cause I—I think I could be someone you like  
Someone you like_

Just as they finished singing; suddenly Rachel gasped to feel a slight tingle in her tiny bump; which made the boy turned to look at the love of his life with concern.

"love, are you okay?" Finn asked, placing his hand on her belly. "are you hurt? I think I`ll take you to your room so you can rest"

"it`s not that" Rachel responded in shock but at the same time her voice indicated emotion. "I think…I think the baby just kicked"

"what?" Finn asked confused. "how do you know?"

"Finn, I feel it inside of me" Rachel responded by getting emotional. And again feeling a slight tap on her belly. "oh my God, she did it again. I can feel our baby girl"

"I don`t feel anything, Rach" Finn replied rubbing her tummy. "maybe our daughter wants you to feel her since you have a connection. Almost like a bond between mother and daughter"

"wait" Rachel replied putting a hand on his cheek. "you have to be patient until Marissa wants to kick in. she doesn`t like daddy pressuring her"

"Oh" Finn replied with a half-smile until he suddenly felt a small kick under his hand. "Whoa!" he exclaimed gasping.

"What?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes and smiling. "You felt it too? You felt our daughter?"

"Yes I did" Finn replied with emotion. "it`s awesome…it`s a strange feeling; a good feeling actually, as if thousands of sea horses swam at full speed through the Australian stream or as if here on land thousands…how they are called hose beautiful little flying bugs and they have colors on their wings?"

"Butterflies" Rachel answered softly.

"Just like a thousand butterflies fluttering around" Finn continued as his gorgeous hazel eyes filled with tears as he felt another kick. "She likes the sound of…my voice"

"Seriously?" Rachel asked tearfully.

"Say something" Finn pointed to his girlfriend as he continued to rub her belly.

"I love you" Rachel replied as she looked at her handsome boyfriend and the baby kicked again. "And I love you too" she said lovingly to her baby bump.

"She also likes the sound of your voice" Finn said chuckling. "And I don`t blame her; you have the most beautiful voice in ocean and land"

"I still think Ariel has the most beautiful voice in the whole world" Rachel continued as they both sat down again in the hammock.

"my cousin can have a pretty voice and that`s why Eric fell in love with her when she rescued him from the shipwreck without seeing her face" Finn explained. "But your voice is beautiful, almost like music, and if you lived with me in Coventry; all mermaids, mermen and aquatic animals would be enchanted to hear you just like I and our baby are"

"You`re so sweet" Rachel said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Our baby is very lucky to have you as her daddy"

"and she`s very lucky to have you as her mom" Finn responded lovingly as Rachel fall asleep on his shoulder. "sleep well, my love" he said leaning over kissing Rachel`s head. "and you too, my little bundle of joy" he said to Rachel`s baby bump and covered it with sweet kisses.

What neither of them knew was that something vile and ruthless was about to occur. Kitty, as she got her legs and stole a few clothes and shoes, decided to take advantage of one of Rachel`s human friend Tina (who always felt jealous and threatened of Rachel) to find about her whereabouts without telling her the real reason.

"Why do you think I want to help you?" Tina added folding her arms. "I haven`t even seen you before"

"because if you help me, I`ll tell coach Sylvester about the precious cheerleading Captain`s position that you want" Kitty replied with a smirk. "or you don`t want to get the spotlight and stop being a puppet next to Rachel?"

"she`s my friend" Tina said feeling insecure. "I can`t do this to her"

"but it`s not fair that you should shine as well?" Kitty continued. "I`m the answer to your prayers, dear Tina Cohen-Chang"

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Tina inquired.

"I have my sources" Kitty responded. "And I`m just someone who can help you. Why do you need a loser like Rachel as a friend, having all the world`s popularity, cool friends and that Asian hottie that`s on the football team to be yours?"

"Mike is already my boyfriend" Tina pointed. "But he doesn`t care that I`m not a cheerio"

"Trust me, he`ll go crazy about you when he sees you in that cheerleader uniform" Kitty said. "I`m about to make your wish come true. Now tell me, where does Rachel Berry live?

"In a house that is near the dock" Tina explained. "her cousin Quinn Fabray is living with her for now while her dads travel around the world for business…her house has a swimming pool…I think that`s where she and Finn met"

"Thanks, Tina" Kitty responded by snapping her fingers and turning the tiny Asian girl into a pretty cheerio. "Now you`re a hot cheerleader and I`ve got everything I need" she turned on her heels and walked away in the middle of the street leaving Tina alone dressed as a cheerleader and smiling. "well, I got rid of that silly girl" Kitty said aloud as she headed to Rachel`s house. "And now…to get my future husband back"

Once she made it to Rachel`s house; Kitty saw there was no one and continued exploring it until she went upstairs and reached Rachel`s bedroom. She noticed that there was a glass of salt water on the bedside table. "it`s probably for Finn since that dwarf has no tail" she whispered and then took the small bottle from her bag, removed the contents and poured a few drops in it, which caused the liquid to turn pink before recovering its original state.

"what are you doing in Rachel`s bedroom?" Lizzie said entering her friend`s room and turned her gaze to the glass of salt water. "and that`s for Finn, what were you doing with that drink?"

"that`s none of your business, Tinker Bell" Kitty said turning to look at Lizzie; who rolled her eyes at the nickname she had just received. "So I suggest you don`t mess with me"

"I`m Rachel's conscience, so this is my business as well" Lizzie replied.

"Ooh scary" Kitty mocked. "Elphaba received Glinda "The good witch" as her counselor instead a pathetic cricket" before her face turned cold. "You can`t do anything about it. I`ll get Finn as your poor protégé ends heartbroken and pregnant. Finn and I will live happily married in the beautiful underwater world of Coventry and then Morgana will have great sidekicks who will help her to rule the ocean: Marissa and Melody"

"Wow, you`re really a despicable witch" Lizzie said angrily.

"Oh thank you" Kitty said with a smile. "But at last I will get what I want, a trophy husband and I`ll become a princess…"

"How? By putting Finn under a spell to seduce him, leave Rachel without a soulmate and her child without a father and the worst…allying with the sea witch for your own stupid selfish purposes?!" Lizzie argued. "I never thought that someone like you could fall so low and do something vile and cruel to Rachel"

"and that`s not all, dear Elizabeth" Kitty continued. "I got some help…I bribed one of Rachel`s friend…Tina. To tell me where she leaves and well…here I am"

"Did you make Tina betray her own friend?!" Lizzie shouted as Kitty smiled. "that`s enough. This was the last straw; please get out and don`t come back. I`ll tell Rachel everything you did to her and sooner or later, queen Carole will see the monster of daughter-in law you are. Get out!" Lizzie`s eyes filled with tears. "GO! YOU ARE A MONSTER, KITTY! GET OUT!" she tearfully screamed at Kitty; who simply turned around and walked away from the room, closing the door behind her. Lizzie left Rachel`s room, fell in the sofa starting to sob at feeling powerless and unable to stop Kitty.

Minutes later, Finn entered Rachel`s house with her sleeping in his arms and noticed that Lizzie was sitting on the couch crying softly as she wiped away her tears.

"Finn…hi" Lizzie said wiping her tears. "I`m fine, I just…is everything okay with Rachel?"

"yeah, she`s asleep" Finn replied. "I`m taking her to her room so she can rest" Lizzie flinched as big tears streamed down her face. "Hey…Lizzie, are you okay? You`re leaking salty water. You are not melting, right?"

"I was crying" Lizzie explained sniffing and wiping her tears. "And the salty water you see rolling down my cheeks are tears"

"I guess we don`t notice it living under water" Finn replied and then looked at the petite pretty blonde with empathy. "Are you sad?"

"Yes, I`m sad" Lizzie tearfully confessed. "I`m scared something bad will happen to Rachel and you…I…I have to protect her and I feel so frustrated and mad that I can`t do anything about it"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Finn responded quietly by trying to not wake Rachel. "What are you talking about? What are you trying to protect me and my girlfriend, Lizzie?"

"Kitty was here, Finn" Lizzie started to explain, but Finn shook his head.

"that`s impossible" Finn protested. "Kitty doesn`t know where Rachel lives, and where`s everybody?"

"Finn, listen to me…" Lizzie stammered.

"First tell me where Quinn and my sister went" Finn interrupted.

"Quinn went to her date with her boyfriend Noah Puckerman or as she calls him "Puck", I don`t think she`ll be back until the next day, and Marley went swimming in the bay…" Lizzie replied nervously. "Finn, I need to tell you something"

"Not now, Lizzie" Finn said abruptly and made Lizzie startle. "it`s been a long day and the only thing my baby`s mom need is sleep, so…" he headed for the stairs but Lizzie immediately rain to stop him. "This is not funny anymore. What the hell is your problem?"

"You can`t go there!" Lizzie screamed and to her surprise Rachel was so deeply asleep that she didn`t realized what was happening. "Don`t you get it? Kitty set you up. It`s a trap!"

"Lizzie…enough!" Finn argued upset. "End of discussion; I`ll take my girlfriend to her room so she can sleep"

"Finn, please" Lizzie begged. "Kitty bribed one of Rachel`s friends to tell her where she lived…listen to me!"

Finn rolled his eyes and ignores the warning of his girlfriend`s conscience; he went upstairs with Rachel in his arms, entered her bedroom and laid her carefully on her bed before kissing her lips sweetly. Then he watched the glass of water on the night stand and took it without knowing that it was altered with the love potion and despite the desperate attempts of Lizzie to stop him.

"Finn…please don`t do it" Lizzie pleaded when she reached the room. "The salty water is poisoned"

"Stop it!" Finn shouted and then turned to see if Rachel had woken up; which she didn`t. "I`m thirsty, okay?"

"No!" Lizzie screamed, but the boy took the glass to his lips and began to drink the water calmly until he swallowed the liquid; immediately, the effects of the potion began to take effect. "what`s happening to me?" Finn whispered, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes tightly. "I feel strange" he looked at Lizzie, walked over to her and handed her the empty glass. "I`m sorry I have to go"

Marley, along with Story and Wendy was heading to Rachel`s house to protect her from Kitty when she suddenly became catatonic and saw clearly images that caused her headache.

"_Finn, please don`t do it" Lizzie begged in tears. "it`s a trap!"_

"_Lizzie, that`s enough!" Finn demanded. "You`re hallucinating things. I need salt" he started drinking salt water with the love potion ignoring the girl`s pleas and immediately began to feel effects of the potion._

The next scene that Marley observed was much more disturbing one than the first.

"_There you are" Finn replied walking towards Kitty and showing her his half-smile. "I`ve been looking for you everywhere"_

"_Oh really?" Kitty said innocently. "Because I was just looking for you" Finn said nothing; just leaned over and captured her lips with his. "Mmm" Kitty purred against his lips. "You`re such a great kisser"_

"_My lips were made to kiss you, my future wife" Finn replied lovingly. "I can`t wait to marry you"_

"_But…what about Rachel?" Kitty asked. "Don`t you love her?"_

"_Rachel?" Finn chuckled. "I have no idea what you`re talking about, baby. You are the love of my life; I`m in love with you, Kitty. You`re so beautiful that it`s almost hard to believe; your blond hair is like the sunshine" he pulled out from his pocket, a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond and a pearl. "I found this the other day when I was swimming near the reef and I thought of you"_

"_it`s beautiful" Kitty replied getting emotional._

"_Then…Katherine Wilde…I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you unconditionally and I will do it forever…would you make me the happiest merman of the seven seas by becoming my wife and princess of Coventry"_

"_Finn…" Kitty said smiling and nodding. "yes, of course I do" Finn put the ring on Kity`s finger as she looked at her engagement ring with pride. "it`s perfect"_

"_You look perfect, my love" Finn replied stroking her long blond hair. "let`s go. We have to plan our wedding"_

"_We have all the time for that, hot stuff. For now, I just want to make love to my fiancé" Kitty said seductively as she undressed and stared at him._

"_You are so beautiful" Finn replied feeling hypnotized under the spell and immediately took off his clothes._

Once Finn and Kitty were completely naked, they lay on the sand kissing passionately as they began to make love. Going back to the present, Marley fell to the floor and her face reflected disgust.

"Marley?" Story asked. "You look pale, what happened?"

"I`ve just had the most horrific and bizarre vision I`ve ever seen in my whole life as a mermaid" Marley confessed shivering in disgust. "It makes me hurl that my brother and that awful Kitty could have…"

"Wait…but how was it possible?" Wendy protested. "Mermaids and mermen can`t get involved passionately. We have tail"

"Unless we go to the mainland and…." Story said understanding everything. "Oh my God…how did Finn and Kitty have sex?"

"he drank the love potion that was in his glass of water and despite Rachel`s conscience, Lizzie; who is a girl and not a cricket, warned him it was a trap, my brother didn`t listen to her and now he and Kitty are doing something disgusting" Marley said horrified. "I feel sick"

"this is awful; we have to warn Rachel before it`s too late" Wendy said as Marley and Story headed for the house.

The next morning, Rachel woke up and saw that she was in her room but saw no sign of her boyfriend, so she got up from her bed and headed downstairs where she found Marley talking with two girls she had never seen: both beautiful, one was blonde and the other one had brown hair like Marley.

"hey…what`s going on here?" Rachel asked. "Marley, who are they? Um…does any of you where is Finn?"

"Hi, Rachel" Story introduced herself. "I`m story and this is Wendy" she pointed to the pretty blonde. "we are mermaids and we`re Marley`s friends. We come to protect you"

"I really appreciate it, Story. And it`s so nice to meet you and Wendy" Rachel said, heading to the door. "But I need to find Finn"

"Don`t!" Wendy, Story and Marley protested at unison.

"it`s okay" Rachel said sweetly. "my baby girl wants to say hello to her father and I want to see my boyfriend" she added rubbing her small baby bump. "I`ll see you later, okay?"

"let`s follow her" Wendy indicated the other mermaids as they walked behind the tiny brunette.

"Rachel, don`t go in there" Story called as Rachel was heading towards the beach. "go back!" but anyways, the girl continued walking. "Go back!"

Rachel was walking towards the beach when she heard strange noises like moans and groans.

"Oh God" Story said fearfully when she found out that Rachel was about to discover the worst thing in the planet.

"Ohh! Yes! Ooohhh, Finn!" Kitty moaned in ecstasy.

"Kitty?" Rachel asked as she heard the blonde and then heard….

"Kitty! Oh, Kitty! I love you!" a familiar voice groaned as Kitty moaned.

"Ohh! Ohh! Oooh, Finn! Ohh, yes!" Kitty arched her back in pleasure and then…the tiny brunette discovered it.

NO!" Rachel sobbed as she discovered Finn and Kitty totally naked and having sex; she immediately turned around and ran away from there in tears. "No!"

"Oh no" Wendy said sadly.

Rachel continued running in tears towards the mermaids and collapsed in Marley`s chest.

"Rachel?" Marley asked as Rachel sobbed hysterically and big tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"He cheated on me" Rachel sobbed. "Finn cheated on me!"

"Oh my God…" Marley exclaimed as she hugged Rachel and comforted her as Rachel continued crying.

The most horrifying thing had just happened to Rachel and all because of a love potion.

**Characters in the chapter**

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: Jenna Ushkowitz**

**Lizzie: Dove Cameron**

**Jenny: Isla Fisher**

**Story: Saroise Ronan**

**Lyla: Evan Rachel Wood**

**Wendy: Emily Browning**

**Nelly: Rachel Hurd-Wood**

**Voice of Sebastian: Joey Bragg**

**Songs in the chapter:**

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (traditional lullaby) sung by Rachel**

**Constant Craving (KD Lang) sung by Marley Rose, Rachel Berry and the mermaids**

**Someone you like (The girl and The dreamcatcher) sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry**

**Author`s note: I`m sorry! I`m sorry! I`m so sorry. I know the last part is awful; trust me, I felt sick after I wrote it. I promise that Rachel won`t be alone and she will have a great friends to rely on. Next chapter will be still sad but at the end will have twist which surprise you. For now I will work on the second chapter of my Supergirl/Glee crossover and after I finish it…I will work on the 23th chapter of Heaven is a place on earth. For now…I will take a little break. I hope you guys have a wonderful New Year. And hopefully 2017 will become a better year. **

**Until the next time**

**Roxy **


	8. Breaking the spell

**Howdy, guys! It`s me again with a new chapter of "wonders of the sea", I know that most of you hated me with the end of the last chapter after what happened with Finn and Kitty; but don`t worry, I`m planning to compensate you with this one and as for Kitty, this is the last time you will see her, so everything will be okay for Finn and Rachel **

**Please don`t forget reviewing because it makes me keep writing. Well, without any further, here`s the chapter.**

**PS: I will make a Mako mermaids: an h2o adventure reference in it as a character from the series will make a cameo as well.**

**I don`t own glee or even the h2o series, this story is just for fun **

**WARNING: this chapter rates M for sexual themes and strong language. Readers be discrete when you are reading this.**

After witnessing the worst betrayal from the love of her life and having spent weeks locked in her room bitterly crying, Rachel decided that she didn`t want to keep her daughter anymore and looked for a way to get rid of her as big tears streamed down her cheeks, through her face showed anger, hate and a broken heart. Just as she was about to make a cut into her belly with a knife; Rachel clearly felt someone snatching the sharp object from her and threw it across the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn yelled at Rachel. "You can`t kill my niece!"

"Don`t you understand, Quinn?!" Rachel argued in tears. "I can`t keep the baby anymore. She is half of Finn and he betrayed me when he slept with Kitty. So I`ve already made my decision. I want an abortion"

"she`s just a baby. A beautiful and innocent baby" Quinn said sadly. "it`s not her fault, Rachel. Don`t do something stupid that you can regret later. I know you`re hurt, but killing a baby is a heartless, vile and cruel act. You are better than that and you know it"

"And how you don`t want me to get rid of the baby" Rachel said. "You did the same with Beth"

"I didn`t kill her, I gave her up for adoption" Quinn clarified. "And I regret it every single day of my life. I wanted to keep her, but I was so young and I didn`t feel ready to be a teenage mom. Beth is in a good home with great parents, but I miss her. Please, Rachel. Don`t do this"

"But Finn broke my heart, Quinn" Rachel said bursting into tears. "I loved him; and although now I feel hate for him, there is a small part of me who still loves him"

"Then don`t lose hope" Quinn said gently. "it`s not too late to heal the broken heart; but getting rid of a baby who is half you and half him is the worst you can do. Don`t make my mistakes; please try to be a better person" Quinn said, leaning to take the knife from the door and then walked towards the door. "I`ll give you some privacy" then, she came out of Rachel`s room and closes the door behind her leaving Rachel alone in her thoughts.

On the other hand; Marley and the rest of the mermaids were gathered in Jenny`s cave and were talking; it was obvious that the redhead young woman found out about Rachel`s broken heart thanks to Lizzie; who came to her for help as she was crying hysterically.

-FLASHBACK-

Jenny was swimming in the wellspring that was inside of her den, when she saw that a beautiful blonde girl (Lizzie) entered running into the den sobbing, looking pale and terrified.

"Help! Somebody please help me! Please, before its too late" Lizzie sobbed

"Hi" Jenny said, swimming towards her; splashing with her tail and fins in the process. "what`s going on? Why are you crying and scared at the same time?"

"Finn fell into Kitty`s trap and did something awful to Rachel; now she is heartbroken and wants to get rid of her unborn child" Lizzie cried.

"Oh my God!" Jenny gasped covering her mouth with her hand. "Has Finn drank the love potion that is forbidden?"

"I don`t know what you mean" Lizzie said wiping her tears. "but if there`s a way to break the spell, we have to do something"

"the forbidden love potion was created by the sea witch, who once was a beautiful siren; t make the mermen idolize her by falling in love with her and betraying the mermaids" Jenny explained minutes later, when she and Lizzie were sitting on the stone couch and Jenny was using her legs and wore a baby blue dress. "She was young and beautiful, but when the king Triton found out. He punished Morgana by turning her into an old woman and taking away her beauty. So then she could be banished her to the den where she claims for revenge since. Kitty is not like the other mermaids. She`s a siren like Morgana was before; that`s why it makes her more dangerous that any other mermaids"

"The sirens are not the ones that killed the sailors drowning them with their song?" Lizzie asked.

"Exactly, and Kitty is a descendant of them" Jenny commented. "she`s been obsessed with Finn for years, so it was logical that he would fall into her trap and fall in love with her just by drinking the potion"

-END OF THE FLASBACK-

"There must be something to break the spell" Marley said staring at the rest of the mermaids. "I`ve never seen Rachel so heartbroken"

"Well, Finn drinking the potion makes that he only has eyes for Kitty" Story said flinching in disgust. "it`s creepy"

"You learned the language of the humans very fast" Wendy observed with a small smile.

"Jenny" Matilda said walking towards them. "there is a blonde girl who is looking for you"

"Thank you, Matilda" Jenny said, smiling sweetly at the young teen. "Why don`t you stay? Maybe the topic may be of interest to you"

"I don`t want to cause any trouble" Matilda said shyly.

"Come here" Jenny said patting the little space next to her; the teen just nodded and stat down.

"Hi" Matilda greeted.

"Hi, Matilda" all the mermaids greeted her with a smile.

"Lizzie thanks for joining us" Marley said looking at the blonde, who entered the den. "everyone, this is Lizzie; Rachel`s conscience"

"You are a girl?" Matilda asked. "I thought you were a cricket"

"Matilda" Jenny scolded her softly.

"I`m sorry" she apologized.

"it`s okay" Lizzie smiled softly at the girl.

"Lizzie saw everything" Jenny explained.

"I saw it too, in my vision" Marley added. "She tried to warn my brother that the water he was about to drink was altered, but he didn`t listened to her anyway"

"and now it`s too late" Lizzie lamented. "Finn is Kitty`s guinea pig and there`s nothing we can do about it"

"Maybe it does" Wendy said making the girls turn to look at her. "we can call reinforcements for help"

"Someone who was victim of the spell before" Story added.

"Are you talking about Sirena?" Marley inquired.

"Yeah, she was a victim of the spell" Wendy explained. "When she was watching a video of a mermaid from the north singing the forbidden song to make a human to fall in love with her and forget the land."The Siren song"

"Is the same song that Morgana used to enchant the mermen" Jenny explained.

"You`re talking about..." Story started to sing. "_Into the sea, hold you close to me, slide beneath the waves, down in to the caves..."_

"No!" Wendy and Marley screamed at unison.

"Don`t sing that song, Story. You can fall into the spell" Jenny warned her.

"Don`t worry, the song only affects to the mermaids from the South. I`m from the North so that makes me immune" Story explained.

"Just like Mimi" Marley said smiling in relief.

"Thank goodness" Lizzie sighed in relief.

"But I don`t get it, what does the forbidden song have to do with the potion that Finn drank?" Matilda asked.

"just as the potion makes Finn fall in love with Kitty to such an extent that he forgets about Rachel and his daughter; the Siren song makes a human forget the land and go live to the ocean forever" Jenny explained.

"that`s terrible" Lizzie gasped. "actually, it`s much worse than I thought. What if Kitty sings the song? I mean...Finn is already a merman"

"It also affects him because he will never return to the land" Jenny continued.

"Oh no" Lizzie lamented. "it`s too late"

"it`s not" Jenny reassured her. "Wendy and Story, stay with Lizzie. Marley and I will go in search of Sirena for her help"

"But what if she falls back into the spell again?" Matilda asked before Lizzie did.

"Mimi gave her a good luck charm that works as a shield to protect her from the spell" Jenny explained.

"Like the Moon ring that her older sister Aquata gave her?" Story asked.

"No, this is actually a necklace" Jenny commented. "okay, it`s time to go. I heard that Sirena and Aquata returned to the Mako Island along with Lyla and Nixie"

"Cool, so they already met Ondina and Mimi?" Wendy asked.

"I guess so" Jenny responded. "okay; let`s go, Marley; we can take the current to arrive Mako faster"

"Okay" Marley nodded as she and Jenny jumped into the wellspring and their legs turned back into their tails. "If anything happens, we will communicate with you through the shell"

"Good luck" Story wished at the mermaids with a hopeful smile as they nodded and dived back into the water swimming away.

"Now what?" Lizzie asked.

"We have to wait for the miracle to come" Wendy told Lizzie and Matilda.

Meanwhile, Rachel is still in her room but totally sad, even so she regretted getting rid of her baby girl and decided to keep her, although the betrayal of her boyfriend was very painful, she had the strong conviction that she would move on.

_[Rachel walks to her balcony feeling sad as she looks straight ahead tearfully, as Jenny and Marley swam in the wellspring to the ocean searching for the current]_

_[Rachel]_

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_[Flashbacks of Finn and Rachel happen: when they met at the pool, their first kiss, their first time, the happy moments between them. Rachel sees the flashbacks in the sky as she smiles, but then her smile fades when she sees herself crying hysterically in Marley`s arms after founding out that Finn cheated on her and tears fall down her face]_

_Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die_

_[Jenny and Marley arrive to the moon pool at Mako where they see Sirena with her friends and sister as she happily greets at the mermaids. Suddenly starts to rain at full moon but Rachel keeps singing tearfully and angry]_

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

_[Rachel is totally wet by the pouring rain but she doesn`t care, she keeps staring at the full moon heartbroken]_

Kitty and Finn lay naked in the sand after a passionate moment of lovemaking between the two of them and he was stroking her long blond hair lovingly as Kitty grinned from ear to hear.

"That was incredible" Kitty said giggling. "I didn´t know you were so good in the sack"

"Thank you for the compliment, my future wife" Finn responded. "I´m practicing for our future children"

"Mmm" Kitty said as she put Finn´s hand on her breast. "Do you want to have kids with me?"

"Absolutely" Finn said kissing her passionately. "All of them need to have your beauty"

_[Kitty smiled as she started to sing at Finn and staring at his eyes, which now were totally green like hers]_

_[Kitty]_

_Into the sea_

_Hold you close to me_

_Slide 'neath the waves_

_Down into the caves_

_Kiss me my love_

_Come rest in my arms_

_Dream your dreams with me_

_Slide beneath the sea_

_Come to me my love_

_Forget the land above._

_Hold you close to me_

_Slide 'neath the waves_

_Down into the caves_

"You have the most beautiful voice in the ocean" Finn said as a wave approached them and touched their legs, turning into their tails. "My beautiful mermaid"

"Thank you, my handsome merman" Kitty said as she entangled her tail with his. Finn smirked as he leaned and started placing hot kisses in her neck. She then smiled devilishly and her fangs appeared. "It´s such a shame, Rachel Berry. You are alone and heartbroken since your Finn is my man and there´s nothing you can do about it"

Marley gasped as she touched her chest and breathed heavily, Jenny and Sirena turned to look at her really worried.

"Marley, what´s wrong?" Jenny said.

"Finn is totally hypnotized by the spell" Marley said. "Kitty just sang the Siren song and his eyes are just like hers"

"I´ve never seen that before" Sirena replied as the three mermaids rested in the moon pool. "The time that I was victim of the enchantment, David´s eyes never changed color, he was only in trance"

"Finn drank the love potion despite Lizzie warned him" Marley explained. "I think that made his brown eyes turned green, just like Kitty´s eyes"

"Sirena, exactly how did the spell broke?" Jenny inquired. "What exactly happened so that you woke up from your trance and David forgot what happened?"

"Ondina and Mimi sang a special song. It´s the Siren song backwards and that makes the victim gets free from the spell" Sirena said softly as her moon ring gleamed in the water. "That´s how I woke up and David woke up in his boat totally confused. If it were not for them, I would stayed as a slave to the curse and David would never returned to the mainland"

"Could you please help us?" Marley said in a pleading tone. "The spell is really powerful and some of us can fall into it"

"Of course I will help you" Sirena said, smiling sweetly and then handed them some necklaces just like the one that was on her neck. "Mimi taught me to make a necklace just like mine to protect us from the enchantment and The Siren free song is easy to learn"

"We will appreciate your help, Sirena. Maybe you should talk to your sister and tell her that you are coming with us so she doesn´t get worried" Jenny said. "After all, she is your older sister"

"I`ll talk to her" Sirena nodded.

"Thank you so much" Marley said smiling back at her. "You are so kind and we will always be grateful to you"

"You`re welcome" Sirena said with a smile and dived into the water to search for her sister, as her huge orange tail protruded from the surface.

Quinn took a walk along the beach ready to confront Finn and the woman (Kitty) who ruined the life of her cousin forever in order to return the favor. Luckily, she found them sitting on a rock making out as their tails rested in the water.

"You!" Quinn roared furiously at Finn as she approached at him and slapped him harder across the face. "How could you?! You are a despicable disgusting pig. HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON RACHEL WITH THIS SLUT?!"

"Excuse me?!" Kitty protested as she stared at the gorgeous human blonde standing in front of her. "How did you just called me?!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, BITCH!" Quinn argued angrily staring at Kitty. "I told you to stay away from Finn and Rachel. But you know what? You are a home wrecker, you are nothing! Just a slut! A pathetic evil bitch that enjoy destroying relationships!"

"Hey! Don`t talk to my fiancée like that" Finn protested as he touched his sore cheek. "And who gave you the right to hit me?!"

"Have you lost your mind or what the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn chuckled before her face turned cold and unemotional. "Are you really stupid, Finn? Your girlfriend is Rachel Berry. You`ve never been engaged, much less with this blonde bimbo right here. Oh and let me remind you of something in your useless pea brain" she smirked. "You knocked up my cousin and she is expecting a child of yours. Or what? Are you stupid enough to forget it too?"

"Get away from us, you stalker" Kitty argued. "I won`t let you to insult us. Finn and I are going to get married, we are so happy and your poor and pathetic cousin of yours with the big schnoz will raise her daughter alone, without a father"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up, bitch!" Quinn roared, pushing Kitty violently, throwing her into the water making her fin splashed at Quinn. "I don`t want to listen to you anymore. I hate you, home wrecker. You are an abomination and you don`t deserve to be here. GET OUT! GET YOUR DISGUSTING FACE OUT OF HERE! GET OUT! AND IF YOU DARE TO INSULT MY COUSIN OR MY NIECE, I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEARD ME?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"This is waste of time, Barbie" Kitty smirked evilly. "Finn and I will go to Coventry to tell the queen the good news. That her son and I will get married" she then turned to look at Finn. "Are you coming, babe?"

"Sure, sexy" Finn with a half-smile. "Go ahead, I`ll catch you in a few" he then leaned over and kissed Kitty passionately on the lips, brushing his tongue against hers. Quinn made a disgusted face and pretends to throw up.

Kitty kissed Finn again on the lips and disappeared into the water, not before looming her tail and splashing Quinn again with her fin before leaving.

"What is your problem, Quinn?!" Finn said angrily. "You first come out of nowhere, you insult my future wife, insult me and then you slap me out of nowhere?! Kitty and I are getting married, okay? I love her and she loves me. You have to accept it!"

"You have no idea what you`re saying" Quinn said, shaking her head as her green eyes filled with angry tears. "don`t you love Rachel anymore?·

"I don`t know what are you talking about?!" Finn protested. "I don`t know who is Rachel...my first love has always been Kitty and I don`t have kids. actually, I had my first time with Kitty, and you know what; she`s a goddess in bed"

"Enough! I don`t want to hear it" Quinn said tearfully. "Who are you? I honestly don`t know who you are anymore, Finn. I thought you were the sweet boy that I met at my porch and I liked it for my cousin. But I was wrong"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you" Finn firmly said.

"Save it" Quinn raised her hand to stop him. "this is what it`s going to happen. I hope you rot in hell with Kitty and your marriage fails very soon. Rachel will get happiness with her baby, she will be successful on Broadway and Hollywood, she will leave this sorry town. She will find a handsome guy who loves her and cherish her. And you...well" she smirks again. "You will end heartbroken. being a food for sharks, your trophy wife will dump your sorry fish butt for a hot merman and you will cry into your mommy`s arms." she then coldly looked at Finn. "You`re dead to me" said that, Quinn turned on her heels and left Finn totally confused as his green eyes sparkled for a moment. What Quinn didn`t noticed is that Finn`s eyes were not amber anymore thanks to the strong spell he was trapped in it, Or she did?

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed as she was lying on the floor with a gorgeous and enormous tail instead of her legs as a pink tank top was covering her chest. "I need help! Or someone!" she continues dragging on the floor as her fins slapped on the floor. "Help!"

"Rachel?" Quinn said running towards her cousin when she returned back home as she gasped when she found out a huge surprise. "Are you a mermaid?"

"What is happening to me?!" Rachel said scared. "I don`t want to be a beast with scales" she then started breathing heavily. "I need my legs back!"

"How did it happen?" Quinn asked in shock, as she kept staring at Rachel`s slippery tail.

"I don`t know…" Rachel said in the same tome of her cousin. "I just remember that after I woke up, I was taking a shower and…out of nowhere a huge tail appeared replacing my legs. And…" she added putting her hands on her belly. "my baby bump is gone. Oh my God…my baby!

"hey, it`s okay" Quinn said softly as she placed her hand on her cousin`s flat belly and felt a slight kick before she turned to look at her with a smile. "There she is"

"Really?" Rachel asked with a tearful smile as she tried to sit down with difficult because of the enormous weight of her new tail.

"Yeah" Quinn continued as Rachel rubbed her belly with sweetness. "She said: hey, Auntie Quinn, I`m here"

"Oh my God" Rachel gasped as she now felt a kick. "My little angel"

"And now she said" Quinn playfully replied. "Hey, Mommy; why did you wake me up? I was taking a quiet nap"

"But I don`t understand" Rachel argued. "How come my baby is still inside of me but I don`t have my bump anymore?"

"Mm…I think I have the solution for that" the blonde assured her with a smile.

Quinn went to the bathroom to grab a towel from the shelf and returned to her cousin, who was still totally shocked to be turned into a beautiful mermaid. Quinn leaned down and with the towel began to dry her tail, fins and scales in order to remove any trace of moisture. In a matter of seconds, the girl removed the towel and Rachel`s tanned beautiful legs had returned as well as her beautiful bare feet. The tiny brunette was wearing a pretty pink summer dress and her baby bump appeared again, protruding into the fabric of the dress, making it look like a little pink hill.

"Nice dress" Quinn observed as she helped her cousin to get up from the floor.

"I don`t know how I`m wearing a dress considering I was naked since I was taking a shower" Rachel commented.

"that`s very strange" Quinn added. "why don`t we visit your mermaid friends? Maybe they will know what to do"

"Yeah, you`re right" Rachel nodded as she puts on some sandals that combined her dress and started to head towards the door.

"Rachel, wait" Quinn said approaching her cousin. "before we go, there`s something I need to tell you and it`s about Finn"

"Quinn, I`m not in the mood to hear about him" Rachel said. "I`m fine; I don`t need him, he chose Kitty and that`s it. I will move on and I`ll be happy raising my daughter alone. Who I`m kidding? Kitty is beautiful than me and sexier since Finn was busy screaming his name in ecstasy. So…I don`t want to hear anymore from him. Everything would be better if I never found him that afternoon in my pool"

"Rachel" Quinn started to say, but she continued anyway.

"The only thing I`m not regret is my baby" Rachel said rubbing her baby bump. "I`m going to keep her and I was so stupid thinking of getting rid of her. She is innocent, kind and pure"

"Rachel" Quinn said again.

"Finn can get married with Kitty" Rachel bitterly said. "I don`t care"

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled.

"What?" Rachel said turning to look at her.

"I went to see Finn" Quinn said. "And yes he was making out with Kitty or how I love to call her, "The home wrecker"

"Quinn, I don`t…" Rachel protested.

"I think he is under a spell" Quinn chided as Rachel blinked in confusion.

"W…what?" Rachel protested. "that`s impossible; I saw him, he and Kitty were making love on the beach" her eyes fill with tears. "He was kissing her, touching her like he used to kiss me and touch me. He professed his love for her"

"Rachel, when I went to see him and I even slapped hom and insulted him for breaking your heart" Quinn explained. "He had no idea what I was talking about. He claimed that he didn`t know you and that he had no children. In his heart, he sees Kitty as his first love and the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with"

"He…he doesn`t remember me?" Rachel tearfully said. "he doesn`t remember that I was the one who found him at the pool, how we fell in love with each other, the night we made love and he took my virginity as he whispered that he loved me so much?" tears start to fall down on her face. "How he was shedding happy ears when he found out I was pregnant? Why? Why he doesn`t remember me?" she bursted into tears as Quinn immediately hugged her.

"I don`t know, sweetie" Quinn said as Rachel continued sobbing. "It was like if he was in a trance or something. He even didn`t have his amber eyes anymore; and instead, they were green like Kitty`s"

"Are you…are you telling me that witch enchanted him?" Rachel furiously sobbed.

"I think so" Quinn said. "let`s go. The mermaids can help us"

"I want him back" Rachel said crying. "I want my Finn back"

"We are going to save him, Rachel" Quinn said staring at her cousin. "I promise"

"but it`s too late" Rachel sobbed. "He is totally compelled by Kitty. I lost him forever"

"it`s not too late" Quinn affirmed. "We are going to save Finn and the mermaids will help too" Rachel nodded as the blonde looked at her. "let me tell you something, Rachel. You are beautiful an prettier than Kitty. Even prettier than me"

"Quinn, that`s not true" Rachel said. "You look like a Barbie; I`m ugly"

"Liar" Quinn scolded her softly. "You are a exotic beautiful princess and your little miracle inside of you, is gorgeous just like you" she smiled at her. "Kitty is a disgusting and ugly blonde who has a lizard face" both girls laugh. "let`s go, Rach. We have a future cousin in-law to rescue"

Rachel nodded again as she and Quinn left the house and headed towards the den of Jenny and with that way, free Finn from the hell he was a slave.

Back in the depths, into the underwater world of Coventry; Finn and Kitty were swimming towards the castle to happily announce their engagement as he and the blonde were holding hands. All the merpeople watched with curiosity and others with horror and disgust as the prince`s eyes were as green as seaweed while Kitty smiled with her sharp fangs and her eyes distilled evil.

"wait a minute, what is Kitty doing here?" Sebastian said upset as he and Flouder swam towards them.

"yeah, she doesn`t belong here" Flounder refuted.

"what`s your problem, you guys?" Finn protested. "Kitty and I are going to get married and she makes me happy. Why you just can`t leave her alone?"

"Dude, have you lost your mind?" a handsome merman with brown hair and green tail named Nathan protested as he swam towards them. "Kitty is dangerous. You have to stay away from her"

"and don`t forget that she betrayed us" Sebastian spoke again. "including Ariel and Eric. Because of her, they are Morgana`s prisoners and they can`t see Melody"

"I don`t care what you think of me, you idiots" Kitty said rudely. "I`m going to be Finn`s wife and future queen of Coventry. So I demand you to treat me with respect"

"Babe, calm down" Finn said putting a hand on his fiancée`s shoulder. They are not worth it"

"Finn, are you going to defend her?" Flounder said sadly. "I thought you were on our side"

"it`s clear he`s not" Sebastian disappointed said. "he only cares about Kitty"

"Finn, you are my friend; but I`m not going to approve your relationship with this woman" Nathan said. "and if that means I`m not invited to your wedding, then it`s fine with me"

"Are you serious?" Finn argued getting upset. "I`m fine with you dating my sister but you hate that I`m going to marry Kitty? What kind of friend are you?!"

"The difference is that I love Marley" Nathan said mad. "she is kind, beautiful and sweet. Kitty instead is evil and manipulative. She makes you believe that she loves you when everything is a lie!"

"I love him!" Kitty roared furiously, showing her fangs at them.

"Holy Neptune, she is a siren!" Sebastian gasped scared as he hides behind the fish.

"ENOUGH!" Finn shouted standing in front of Kitty in a protective gesture. "Kitty and I love each other. Attend it or not, we`re going to get married" he continued as he was holding the siren`s hand.

"Well, then face the consequences of your choice" Sebastian said. "Ariel will never forgive you for what you`ve just done. I really hope Queen Carole is not disappointed with you" then he turned to look at his friend. "let`s go, Flounder. We have to take care of Melody"

The little fish nodded and both he and the crab said nothing. They just swam away staying only Finn, Nathan and Kitty.

"Finn, let me talk to Kitty alone" Nathan said.

"What are you going to tell her, you can tell me as well" Finn said. "I`m not going to let you to steal her away from me"

"I`m not interested in her since I have Marley and she makes me happy" Nathan responded.

"Let me talk to him, baby" Kitty said to Finn. "You can go to the castle"

"I don`t want to go without you" Finn sadly replied.

"I`ll catch you" Kitty smirked.

"I`ll be waiting for you, my darling" Finn said as they kissed before he turned around and swam towards the castle.

"I don`t know why you decided to waste your time talking to me" Kitty said staring at him. "Finn loves me and we`ll finally be together forever. Instead, what you have with that stupid girl is pathetic" she added with a laugh. "Please, why would you want to be with her, when I can give you everything? I wouldn`t mind having two husbands, you know? You are so hot" she continued as she rubbed her hands through his bare chest.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Nathan roared as he removed Kitty`s hands from his chest and looked at her with repulsion.

"You won`t get rid of me so easily, heartthrob" Kitty said evilly and started to sing. "_Into the sea, hold you close to me, slide `neath the waves, down into the caves…"_

"SHUT UP!" Nathan said, stopping her. "I don`t want to hear your voice. Which honestly sounds like a dying whale"

"What is happening?" Kitty said confused. "You should be in love with me"

"Let me tell you something, Kitty" Nathan replied confidently. "I belong to a pod of mermen that is from the North; and therefore your spell doesn't affect me. I will never love you, my heart belongs to Marley and I would never hurt her"

"I don't need your love" Kitty petulant said. "Finn loves me; I know he does. He asked me to marry him and we then he made love to me passionately on the beach and I orgasmed in pleasure as his poor land girlfriend's heart broke into a million pieces"

"What did you do to Finn, despicable witch?!" Nathan roared as he wrapped his hands around her neck with the intention of strangle her.

"I just gave him a love potion that I got from the sea witch and now he belongs to me" Kitty said showing her fangs. "He's under my spell and all the memories ot him and Rachel are gone forever. He is only mine and his eyes are the same color as mine. Finn and I are made for each other, Nathan. Accept it"

"What you did was soulless and revolting" Nathan said angrily. "You are manipulating my friend under your spell and you hurt his loved ones in the process. I'll look for a cure for Finn and when he wakes up from his trance, then he'll see the sea demon you really are. And he'll see you with repulsion. Because that's what you are; a lying, coward, haughty and manipulative siren!" Kitty couldn't handle it anymore and slapped him across the face releasing his hands from her neck.

"YOU DON'T INSULT ME, EVER AGAIN!" Kitty shouted as her fangs shows. And you won't free Finn. HE IS MINE!" she then turned and swam away furiously towards the castle.

Once being alone; Nathan swam to his house and grabbed a shell to communicate with his girlfriend. Although a human could hear the ocean through it, it also works in reverse, and mermaids and mermen could communicate with humans as well.

"Hello?" Marley answered on the other side of the shell. Her voice was so sweet and melodious that Nathan never got tired to hear it.

"Hi, beautiful" Nathan replied lovingly.

"Nate" Marley sighed and he could tell she was smiling. "I miss you"

"I miss you too, cutie" Nathan said smiling before his expression showed concern. "Where have you been? I haven`t seen you for months"

"I`ve been staying in land. I had to follow my brother since he ran away from home after he refused to get married with Kitty. But I hope to come home soon"

"The ocean is not the same without you" Nathan said sadly. "I am not the same without you"

"I`ve missed you too" Marley said with a sigh. "once I save Coventry and the human world of McKinley from an evil and cruel siren who is obsessed with my brother; then I`m coming home with you"

"Marls, there is something you should know about Kitty" Nathan warned her. "She has Finn totally compelled under her spell and he is like her sea pet. Even Flounder and Sebastian were there as witnesses. The three of us tried to warn your brother on the real intentions of Kitty but as he was in a trance, he had no idea what he was doing or saying. Even Kitty mentioned that all the memories he had with a girl named Rachel had gone forever"

"Oh no" Marley lamented. "Then is much worse than I thought. Kitty uses my brother as her personal puppet"

"Yeah, he is her..." Nathan confessed before he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Wait…where did you learned that word?"

"During my days in land I`ve learned a lot of things about the humans"

"Counting the best day of my life when we made love for the first time?" Nathan said lovingly as Marley chuckled.

"That was my favorite moment I`ve spend with you" Marley confessed. "Look, Nathan. This is serious; we have to save my brother from Kitty. I`m already scared of the sea witch; but Kitty as a siren is more dangerous"

"I know, she actually tried to seduce me"

"WHAT?!" Marley said furiously. "No way. I won`t let that witch to steal you away from me. You are mine, Nathan"

"it`s okay, babe" Nathan reassured his girlfriend. "Her stupid song didn`t worked out with me"

"But…how is that possible?" Marley muttered. "The Siren song affects the men from the land and the mermen. For centuries, many of the sailors have been killed by the sirens. Just by listening to the sound of their voices they fall into the water and drown"

"My pod is from the North, Marley" Nathan explained. "I am inmune to any curse; coming from sirens and sea witches. Instead, as your family is from the south; Finn was an easy target and fell prey to the curse. But honestly, the siren song goes beyond because the spell doesn`t last forever; there may be something much stronger that makes the memories of Finn with his soulmate have disappeared"

"Kitty swore for revenge after being turned down by my brother and went to see the sea witch for help. She would give her a love potion so that Finn would fall in love with her and in return, Kitty would`ve give to Morgana the most precious thing that Ariel and Rachel have: their daughters. So in that way, they could help her to reign the seven seas"

"R…Rachel is pregnant?" Nathan asked in shock. "I mean…I know that Ariel got married to Eric and they had Melody. But Rachel…she is human, right?"

"that`s what I think. Finn has being in land as well and…he and Rachel fell in love; the made love and now she is having his child; who is a girl by the way"

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw it in my vision. That`s how Finn found out"

"Oh God" Nathan said shocked again. "Then he doesn`t remember Rachel or his unborn child"

"No. he drank the love potion despite Lizzie warned him. Lizzie is Rachel`s conscience. Anyway, he saw a glass of salty water and drank it"

"So he didn`t know the water was altered?"

"No. until he started to feel the effects of the potion" Marley continued. "And now when Kitty sang "The Siren song"….he is a slave"

"Can I help in something?" Nathan asked.

"I`m back to McKinley with Jenny and Sirena" Marley said.

"The pretty, young and kind mermaid from the Mako Island?"

"Yeah, she is going to help us" Marley responded. "Don`t worry. We have a plan to save my brother; the land and the whole ocean" Marley said lovingly.

"Okay, please be careful" Nathan told her. "I can`t lose you"

"it`s okay, babe" Marley said. "Everything will be okay"

"I love you, Marley Rose"

"And I love you, Nathan"

The communication ended and Nathan put the shell back on the rock before he lays on his shell bed and started to think in a way to save his friend from the clutches of a sadistic and evil siren.

Finn and Kitty entered together to the palace and swam to the main lobby where the queen was sitting on her throne and looking sadly at a picture of her with Finn and Marley as a kids and when king Christopher was still alive, missing them deeply.

"Mom" Finn said swimming towards her. "I`m back"

"Finn?" Carole said, looking up as she stared at her son emotionally. "is that you?"

"Yes, Mom" Finn responded. "I`m back for good. I`m not going anywhere"

"Oh my boy…" the queen tearfully exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. "I`ve missed you so much. I thought I`d never see you again"

"I`m here now, okay?" Finn responded. "This is my home"

"But I don`t understand. I thought you didn`t want to come back" Carole said confused. "After you found out your true love in Rachel. And honey, I`m so sorry to have been so rude with that girl. it doesn`t matter what you choose, as long as it makes you happy"

"Mom, I`m happy" Finn said smiling pulling away from the embrace and looking at the queen intently, thought for the first time Carole could notice something different and strange about her son. "You were right all this time. Kitty is the one" he went for the blonde girl and took her hand. "Kitty and I are going to get married and we are going to give you a lot of grandchildren who are heir to the throne of Coventry"

"Your majesty" Kitty politely said as she bowed to her.

"How dare you to bring this woman back to my castle?" Carole said, starting to get really mad.

"What? If you arranged our marriage in the first place" Finn protested.

"That was before I found out she is a siren" Carole said furiously. "A despicable sea monster whose only job is to seduce innocent men with their singing and then to murder them mercilessly"

"You don`t know me, your grace" Kitty said defensively. "How can you accuse me of being a siren?"

"Yeah, mom; my fiancée can`t be one of them" Finn said. "She wouldn`t be able to hurt me"

"She is, Finn" Carole continued. "Your eyes are not amber anymore; she is compelling you"

"that`s not true" Finn continued. "She loves me and I love her"

"A week ago, you had eyes for Rachel" Carole protested.

"Your majesty, I can assure you that my guy doesn`t know any girl with that name" Kitty said looking at Finn. "Right, babe? I am the only one who has your heart?"

"it`s right" Finn responded. "I even had my first time with her"

"I know you`re lying, Finn" Carole said with disappointment. "Your first true love is Rachel. But this woman has you under her spell and makes you believe that you did everything with her; when it's clear when you wake up from the trance, your heart will desire and want to be with Rachel. I know you because you are my son and honestly, I don`t care that Rachel is human. She`s not only beautiful, she is kind, she would give everything to help others. I want her as daughter in-law, as the mother of your children and as your soulmate. Kitty is just manipulating you"

"How can you say that?" Finn said upset. "I love her"

"No, you don`t" Carole responded. "You are blind, Finn. You need to wake up eventually"

"Kitty is not a siren!" Finn argued. "She can`t be"

"then it`s time for you to know the truth" Carole answered sadly as she placed a hand on her son`s cheek. "I can`t lose you"

-FLASHBACK-

Queen Carole was seeing the arrangements for Finn and Kitty`s nuptials, even thought she was sad that her son had chosen to run away from home and stay in land with the girl he had fallen in love with (Rachel) and who didn`t was a mermaid, but had legs instead of a tail. She was deep in her thoughts until she looks up to see that a young merman came into her room to look for her.

"What can I do for you, Kurt?" the queen asked politely as she paused in her labors.

"Your majesty, I know that I am nobody to talk to you since I`m your real counselor" Kurt replied.

"I think if you are my counselor that gives you the right to talk to me" Carole responded. "what`s going on?"

"I don`t think your son should marry Kitty?" Kurt answered honestly. "I`ve seen the evil in her"

"I don`t understand what you mean" Carole commented. "Kitty is a good girl and I only wish the best for Finn. My Marley already found her true love in Nathan, a young merman from a noble family"

"Nathan has a big heart and he is good looking; but that`s not the point, your grace" Kurt commented. "Kitty is not like a mermaid I`ve seen before. She is a real siren"

"The ones that drowned sailors with their singing?" Carole asked and Kurt nodded. "but that`s impossible. Sirens were extinguished many years ago. One of them existed a long time ago, but she was sentenced and her punishment was to be exiled and her youth and beauty was fading until revealing her true nature"

""well, Kitty is one of them" Kurt explained. "She is a descendant and…she has done unforgivable and vile things that deserve a punishment. In one occasion, she seduced her own father and slept with him.

"that was amazing" Jack (Kitty`s father) said as they were laying entangled on the sheets and naked.

"You should come to live with me in the ocean" Kitty seductively said. "Just the two of us"

"I would live in the end of the world, just to be with you" Jack said as Kitty smirked and kissed him.

Helen, who was Jack`s wife (and Kitty`s mother); saw everything and with the broken heart she jumped out of the window and fell to her death; days later after Helen`s funeral, Jack was still on his trance and totally compelled with Kitty. One day, he finally woke up and saw who really Kitty was but it was already late.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Jack shouted furiously.

"Just letting you know that you belong to me, Jack" Kitty smirked evilly. "We belong to each other; and your poor wife aka my mother is dead now. Because she couldn`t bear that her husband cheated on her with his own daughter"

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Jack roared tearfully and furiously.

"But you fell in love with me, dad" Kitty said rubbing his arms with her hands.

"DON`T CALL ME THAT" Jack cried. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STRANGER, KATHERINE. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER!"

"You are mine and only mine" Kitty said with angry tears. "You made love to me. I love you"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON`T TOUCH ME!" he said walking away and fell on his knees sobbing hysterically. "What have I done? My Helen…my beautiful wife is dead"

"You don`t have to feel pain anymore, my love" Kitty said as she started to sing. "_Into the sea, hold you close to me…_"

"No, I don`t want to hear you" Jack said covering his ears. "I can`t hear you. Stop! Leave me alone!"

"_Kiss me my love…" _Kitty kept singing.

·"that was a mistake" Jack said. "I will never love you"

"You promised me to be with me forever" Kitty said starting to cry.

"I`m sorry" he continued. "You don`t mean that. You promised me to be always there for me"

"Our relationship will never work out. I can`t be romantically involved with you. You are my daughter. Or that`s what I thought"

"You are going to regret this" Kitty said pulling out a dagger from behind her back. "If you won`t be mine. Then I will take your life away"

"Kitty, please!" the man said sobbing. "Don`t kill me!"

"You don`t love me like I love you" Kitty said furiously and stabs him on the ribs. "Then you are going to die. I hope you and your wife get your happiness in hell"

Once she left her father`s lifeless body on the ground; Kitty walked away thinking in her next victim…the son of the queen Carole; Finn Hudson.

"Oh my God" Carole sobbed horrified as they were back to the present. "How could I be so blind?"

"it`s not your fault, my lady" Kurt comforted the queen. "We just have to be careful with Kitty"

"I am going to cancel off the wedding" Carole said as she got up from the throne. "my son is not going to marry that ruthless woman and let`s protect the mermen from any curse that Kitty can make"

"I`ve got it covered, your majesty" Kurt smiled. "The sirens won`t return to this world and the land ever again"

-END OF THE FLASHBACK-

"No!" Finn said with angry tears. "I don`t believe you"

"Finn, listen to me" the older woman pleaded. "You are in danger"

"With or without your blessing, Finn will be my husband" Kitty rudely said before turning to look at him. "let`s go"

"Honey, please" Carole sobbed. "Come back to me"

"Save it" Finn said furiously. "I don`t need you anymore. Kitty and I can marry in another place. I did a mistake of coming here"

"This is not my son" Carole said as she cried harder covering her face with her hands as Finn and Kitty swam away from her.

On the other hand; the mermaids continued in the cave along with Lizzie and Matilda, when Rachel and Quinn arrived

. "Rachel" Story exclaimed as she and Wendy walked towards her and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I´m still heartbroken since Finn chose a blonde girl named Kitty and hurt me in the worst way possible" Rachel said, wiping her tears. "And I don´t know if I´m going to move on someday. The only thing I have is me, myself and I"

"That's not true" Matilda said softly. "You´re not alone. You have a family that loves you very much and a baby on the way"

"You have us, Rachel" Wendy added. "You are our friend and we will always protect you"

"Thank you" Rachel said tearfully. "But I feel lost without Finn. He was everything to me and now...he doesn´t even know that I exist or that we are going to have a baby. He doesn´t love me"

"He does love you" Lizzie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "But right now he is a victim of a powerful spell caused by a siren"

"Kitty is a siren?" Rachel said shocked.

"She is a powerful one" Story said. "And if we don´t stop her, she will keep destroying humans and mermen like a hurricane"

"Quinn said that Kitty enchanted Finn" Rachel inquired.

"He seemed hypnotized and his eyes had another color" Quinn pointed.

"Finn drank a love potion" Lizzie explained. "I tried to warn him it was a trap but he didn´t listen to me. He only saw a simply glass of salty water"

"But then why he doesn´t remember me?" Rachel protested

.

"Because Kitty sang "The Siren song" and that hypnotized him" Matilda said. "That´s the reason why Finn´s eyes changed of color"

"""How do you know about that? You are so young" Quinn said at the young girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Jenny is my guardian and she´s teaching me everything about the ocean since I´m half-mermaid. But right now I´m just a witness" Matilda replied confidently.

"Rachel, look out!" Lizzie yelled when she saw that Rachel was standing on the edge of the stone, but the brunette lost her balance and fell on the water; which immediately splashed it; Wendy and Story gave a step forwards to stay away of the drops of water.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" Wendy said approaching to her. "Please don`t die"

"I`m fine" Rachel said swimming towards them. But she saw the mermaids were looking at her in shock. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You have tail and fins!" Story exclaimed

"it`s true" Lizzie observed. "How did you turn into a mermaid?"

"Well…I was telling my cousin that I was taking a shower and suddenly...my legs were replaced by a fish tail and…my baby bump disappeared; although Quinn showed me that my baby girl was still inside of me. But I was skinny like a mermaid" Rachel explained nervously.

"But you don´t remember what exactly happened before? Or what exactly happened before the metamorphosis?" Wendy pointed out. "The fish tail doesn´t appear on its own"

"I remember that last night I was standing at my balcony" Rachel said. "Staring at the moon and...It started raining. But I kept staring at the moon despite the rain"

"What kind of moon was it?" Matilda asked. "The one with the form of a smile or the one that looks like the letter D?"

"There´s only four lunar phases" Story explained. "New moon, full moon, fourth quarter and waning cuarter. The change only happens on full moon" she then turned to look at the brunette. "Rachel, was there a full moon last night when you were at your balcony?"

"Yeah" Rachel answered. "It was huge and beautiful"

"Oh" Story said looking down.

"What?" Quinn finally spoke again. "Is something wrong with Rachel?"

"Last night was a full moon, then the rain appeared, with Rachel there...that only means a thing" Wendy confirmed. "Rachel is a mermaid now; and little by little she will start to develop majestical powers"

"So...I´m going to be a circus freak?" Rachel asked.

"Hey!" Story protested. "That was mean"

"I´m sorry" Rachel apologized.

"No; you are one of us" Wendy said softly. "But it´s okay, you don´t have to be scared. We will teach you how to be a mermaid"

"You are really nice" Rachel said sadly. "Although I don´t know how Finn is going to react that his girlfriend and mother of his child is now a mermaid. Oh wait..." she added sardonically. "He can´t do it since he is under a curse"

"We are going to save him, Rach" Lizzie said taking her hand. "It´s not too late"

"You tried to stop him and he still didn´t listen to you" Lizzie said nothing and simply looked down sadly to see that Rachel was right.

"There must be some way to break the spell" Quinn said. "Anything"

"It is" Jenny said as she arrived the cave along with Sirena and Marley. "And she´s going to help us" she added, pointing at the tiny blonde next to Marley.

"Hey, Sirena" Wendy and Story greeted her with a smile.

"Hi" Sirena greeted them back.

"Really? You know how to break the spell?" Rachel asked, approaching her, still in the water.

"Are you a mermaid too?" Sirena asked confused. "I thought you were a human"

"She was until the full moon did its magic on her" Story explained.

"Why me?" Rachel groaned.

"Don´t worry, everything´s gonna be okay" Sirena replied sweetly.

"Thank you, but right now I need to save the love of my life" Rachel lamented

.

"We have the solution" Marley explained. "Sirena taught us a song that is a counter-spell"

"Pardon me? A what?" Rachel blinked in confusion.

"The Siren song backwards" Sirena explained. "I was a victim of the spell once and my friend freed me from it singing the song"

"That might work" Quinn said.

"Let´s do it" Story said enthusiastically.

"But I can´t do it" Rachel freaked out. "I´m not strong enough"

"You´re not going to be alone" Jenny told her. "We are going to help you. The voices of mermaids are stronger together and are a shield against any evil spell"

"Come on, we don´t have much time" Story said as she and the other girls jumped in. when they appeared again, their fish tails were back.

"Good luck" Quinn said smiling

.

"You´re going to win" Lizzie said. "Good and kindness always does"

"Thank you" Rachel said getting emotional.

"It´s time to save my brother´s life" Marley said softly. Having said this, the mermaids set off to rescue Finn from his cruel fate with Kitty. While Quinn, Lizzie and Matilda waited for a miracle to fall from the sky.

As Rachel was on her way to Coventry now as a mermaid and with her half-fish friends, she was firmly convinced that the spell would break. And although at first she doubted and thought about of killing and innocent infant by a broken heart; it was more her kindness and the support of the mermaids that made her change her mind.

"We`re almost there" Jenny said looking at the other mermaids. "Do you remember the plan?"

"We are wearing the protective necklaces" Story replied. "Well…at least the Southern mermaids have to use it; except from me of course. The Siren curse doesn`t affect me"

"I`m scared" Rachel responded.

"You don`t have to, Rachel; we are going to save Finn" Wendy responded softly.

"No; not from that" Rachel admitted.

"What is going to happen when Finn sees me with a tail? He is going to feel disgusted by my appearance"

"Rachel, I know my brother; and I know he will love you as a mermaid just as he loves you when you have legs. You are beautiful and you have to believe it" Marley said in a maternal tone. "since you met him that day at your pool, Finn knew that you were his soul mate and that`s why we are going to rescue him"

"Exactly. We are going to save him" a sweet voice said behind him.

"Matilda, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed at home with Quinn and Lizzie" Jenny looked at the pretty young teen.

"I thought you would need some help" the girl shrugged in a casual gesture. "You know…extra hands"

"it`s dangerous" Jenny scolded her gently. "you can`t swim in the ocean by your own"

"I`m half-mermaid and I`m almost fifteen years-old" Matilda responded. "I`ll be careful, I promise"

"if something bad happens to you, I will never forgive myself" Jenny said sadly.

"I`m not alone. You take care of me until I turn eighteen" Matilda reminded her guardian.

"What you did was really brave, kiddo. But the next time don`t risk your life by disobeying Jenny, all right? She is technically your older sister" Story clarified her.

"I promise. But right now we have to help Rachel and save the prince" Matilda said gently. "we can`t let Kitty to get away with it and wants to destroy each other`s lives"

"Matilda has a point" Marley turned to look at the rest of the mermaids.

"Marley" a new voice said; but this time it sounded deep and male. "You came back"

"Nathan" Marley said turning around and faced her handsome merman boyfriend; she instinctively swam towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You`re really here" Nathan said as he held her tight. "I can`t believe you are real"

"I`m here, Nate" Marley lovingly said as she leaned and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you so much" Nathan whispered against her lips as he automatically deepens the kiss; not caring about the witnesses or the moment, Nathan and Marley started making out passionately.

"Um..." Rachel started saying but Marley and Nathan kept making out.

"Guys, this is awkward. Please get a shell" Story said as she separated Marley from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, not to mention there is a young girl here and we have someone to rescue from a Siren" Wendy added.

"Oh my God, sorry" Marley pleased as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Maybe later" Sirena told Marley and Nathan.

"You`re right. Sorry" Nathan apologized. "Come with me, I know where Finn and Kitty are"

Without thinking it twice, the mermaids and the young hybrid girl followed Nathan through Coventry in the search of Finn and Kitty. Luckily, they weren`t so far.

"Don`t worry, hot stuff. We don`t need your mom`s approval to have our happy ending" Kitty said.

"let`s get married now" Finn said staring at her. "I want our happy ending to start today"

"I love how you think" Kitty smiled as she leaned to kiss Finn when…

"STOP!" Marley screamed as the mermaids, Matilda and Nathan stood next to her. "Finn, please don`t do this"

"What are you doing, Marley?" Finn said to his twin sister.

"Stopping you from making a mistake that you can regret your whole life"

"Oh really? And you think that you, your pathetic boyfriend, a useless army of mermaids and a little girl will stop me?" Kitty said with an evil laugh. "I`m a powerful siren and no one can defeat me. Soon I will be Finn`s wife"

"Actually we are stronger than you" Sirena said confidently. "And we are going to free the prince from your curse"

"Oh I would love to see that" Kitty continued.

"Hello, Kitty" Rachel smirked. "Did you miss me?"

"What the hell is doing this ugly dwarf here? And…she is a mermaid?!" Kitty said shocked.

"First of all, you won`t ever insult my sister-in law ever again" Marley said furiously, as her blue eyes sparkled intensely like the deep ocean. "And secondly, you are the ugly and disgusting one! Rachel is beautiful and kind. NOT LIKE YOU!"

"THAT`S ENOUGH, MARLEY!" Finn yelled.

"Rachel, it`s time" Jenny said to the brunette. "You can do this"

"Hi, Finn" Rachel said looking at the handsome sea prince.

"Who are you?" Finn said. "I`m sorry, I…"

"I know you can`t `remember me" Rachel said with sadness. "and it`s not your fault. You are a victim of a spell; you are the love of my life and we are having a baby together"

"No; I`m sorry" Finn said. "I don`t even know you"

"you will remember me" Rachel tearfully said as she puts her hand on his cheek. "you will remember our daughter and our beautiful memories together. Just please come back to me"

"Finn, No. you belong to me" Kitty said. "We are going to get married"

"I`m sorry" Finn said as he swam away from Rachel. "Kitty is my future wife"

"No, man; she`s not" Nathan said to his friend. "You have to open your eyes and return with Rachel and with your unborn child"

"This is where you belong" Sirena said sweetly. "You belong with Rachel and your family"

"No" Finn tearfully said.

"Yes, you do" Marley told her brother. "You are not a slave and you don`t belong to Kitty"

"Please stop" Finn said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"You have to remember me" Rachel said crying. "I love you and I can`t live without you"

"Don`t listen to them, Finn; no one has loved you like I do. Just listen to my voice" Kitty said to him and then she started to sing. "_Into the sea, hold you close to me, slide`neath the waves, down into the caves…_"

"No, Finn! Please don`t listen to her!" Sirena begged. "You will never escape. She will keep you prisoner forever"

"Oh, Kitty" Finn said lovingly. "I love your voice"

"Finn, no" Rachel shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "Come back to me"

"_Kiss me my love, come rest into my arms_" Kitty kept singing. "_Dream your dreams with me, slide beneath the sea…_"

_[the mermaids, including Rachel and Matilda; who was the youngest, hold hands as they stare at Finn and start to sing beautifully, loud and clear]_

_[Rachel, Marley, Jenny, Sirena, Matilda, Wendy and Story]_

_ooooooh ooh oooooh_

_ooooh ooh ooooh_

_ohah stay away from me_

_Release me from this spell_

_[Finn starts to feel confused as he touches his forehead and his eyes start to change again from green to his amber eyes]_

_Back to the land of life_

_spell is all but gone_

_Now you`re free!_

Finn blinks and looks everywhere, but before he can say anything; Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips passionately. Finn holds her closer against his chest and begins to kiss her back as their lips and tongues move into a perfect symphony. All the memories of Finn with Rachel return again; when they meet at the pool, their first kiss, they swimming together, their first time, him tearfully and happily kissing Rachel`s belly with their baby inside and everything in between.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Ouch, I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah, I think that I might break_

_Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

"R...Rach?" Finn said as they broke the kiss.

"Yes, Finn. it`s me" Rachel said as she presses her forehead against his.

"My love" Finn tearfully said as he stares at her. "I remember you. I remember everything" he starts peppering wet and sweet kisses on her. "My beautiful girl" Rachel giggles as Finn keeps kissing her. "I love you so much"

The mermaids, Matilda and Nathan started to smile as they witness the happy and emotional reunion between the couple.

"I`ve missed you so much" Rachel tearfully said. "We missed you so much" she added putting his hand on her belly.

"my girls" Finn happily said as he kissed Rachel and then kissed Rachel`s belly. "Hi, my little princess. Daddy is here and he loves you so so much just as I love Mommy. I love you both so much"

"No" Kitty said shaking her head. "this can`t be happening. Finn is back into her arms"

"Finn!" Marley said happily as she hugged her twin brother.

"Marls!" Finn chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Welcome back, dude" Nathan said to him.

"Thanks, man. For everything" Finn said as he and Nathan fist-pumped.

"You have to thank Rachel" Jenny said. "She never lost her faith in you"

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing and gorgeous girl like you?" Finn lovingly said to Rachel. "My fiancée"

"What?" Rachel inquired confused.

"Rachel, look at your hand" Matilda smiled at her. "The ring is beautiful"

Kitty looked down at her hand and she noticed that her ring finger was now bare and Rachel was wearing the engagement ring instead.

"No!" Kitty exclaimed in agony.

"It means that we are going to get married then" Rachel gave Finn a beautiful smile as her big brown eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Yes we are, Rachel" Finn said as he kissed her hand with the engagement ring. "You are going to be my wife, we are going to be parents of a beautiful baby girl and you will be my princess"

"I don`t care if we live in the land or the ocean. I don`t care about being a princess either, Finn" Rachel said to her fiancé. "You are my home and my person and as long as I have you I know that everything is possible"

"by the way; I have to say, Rachel Berry soon to be Rachel Hudson; that you are the most beautiful mermaid I`ve ever seen in my life"

"How did you know I`m now a mermaid?" Rachel asked confused, trying to pull away from her gorgeous fiancé, but he pulled her back against his bare chest.

"Nope, you`re not going to get away from me" Finn said with a half-smirk on his face and still holding her. "You`re mine"

"How do you know I`m a mermaid, mister?" Rachel stared at his amber eyes.

"Honey, I just saw your tail" Finn responded giving her an Eskimo kiss as he rubbed his nose with hers. "it`s cute and…very pink. Pink is your favorite color, right?"

"Just like yours is blue" Rachel replied as she entwines her tail with his. Their fins having contact. "Your tail is a beautiful blue turquoise"

"NO!" Kitty roared in fury swimming violently towards them and pushing Rachel violently away from Finn.

"Hey, don`t touch my fiancée again, do you understand me?!" Finn angrily said as he swam to protect Rachel from a dangerous siren.

"How could you do this to me, Finn?!" Kitty said with tears in her eyes. "You just broke my heart. I…thought you loved me"

"I will never love you, Kitty" Finn said with disgust.

"You made love to me at the beach!" Kitty tearfully yelled.

"Oh my God" Finn said feeling sick. "No"

"You cheated on your precious Rachel with me" Kitty said as she shed tears.

"No" Finn argued with angry tears. "I would never do that to Rachel"

"You did" Rachel said as Finn turned to look at her. "I was so hurt that I was about to abort the baby"

"Rachel, No" Finn said bursting into tears. "Our baby is innocent. Please don`t kill her"

"it`s okay I`m not going to. And don`t worry, you couldn`t remember me" Rachel said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Finn screamed at Kitty.

"I just wanted you to love me" Kitty confessed. "I thought my dad did. He made love to me and then he broke my heart. So…I had to kill him"

"MONSTER!" Finn roared. "YOU ARE A DISGUSTING SLUT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"You belong to me, Finn" Kitty said as she sang once again. "Into the sea, hold you close to me…"

"You sound like a dying whale!" Finn shouted covering his ears. "Shut the hell up already!"

"Yeah, she sings worse than Sugar" Nathan admitted. "Not like Rachel or Marley; their voices are beautiful"

"Why is not working?" Kitty complained in frustration.

"You see, Kitty. Rachel released me from your curse by a true love`s kiss" Finn confidently said. "and a true love`s kiss is more powerful that any evil spell"

"Not to mention the mermaids helped as well" Matilda said.

"I`m going to be the princess of Coventry!" Kitty shouted, revealing her fangs.

"You are so ugly" Finn said at her. "You make me sick. How dare you to make me a victim of your curse and made me hurt the love of my life and my baby?!"

"Finn…" Kitty couldn`t finish when she felt something sticky, smelly and liquid covering her completely.

Everyone was shocked to see that Finn had vomited on Kitty. Some of them even covered their mouths.

"EW!" Kitty exclaimed as she swam away to clean herself. "EW! Ew!"

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she gently rubbed her fiancé`s back in circles as he coughed.

"I feel sick" Finn admitted.

"That was disgusting" Kurt said as he swam towards them. "But Kitty deserve it. Karma always is wiser"

"Excuse me, I need to brush my teeth" Finn embarrassed said as he swam to his room in the castle.

"what`s going on here?" the queen asked.

"The spell is broken, Finn and Rachel are back together and Kitty was totally covered in vomit" the young girl exclaimed. "It was so cool"

"Matilda" Jenny scolded her.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME?!" Kitty screamed at Finn when she returned at the castle totally clean. "I WAS GOING TO BE THE PRINCESS!"

"Kitty Wilde!" Carole said furiously. "You have been found guilty of the following crimes: Incest, adultery, murder and treason"

"You don`t have the right…"

"Oh my dear, I am the queen and I have every right" Carole said. "Your sentence from now on and forever will be your exile from Coventry. You won`t ever come back to this kingdom ever again and you will live in the misery with no one by your side"

"No! I won`t let you!" Kitty furiously said. "I will revenge, I swear! All of you" she pointed at the mermaids and the mermen. "Are dead to me!"

"Guards!" Carole called an army of uniformed mermen, who gathered at her presence. "Take her away from here and make sure she never comes back"

"Yes, your majesty" a man said and grabbed Kitty roughly by the arms. "Come on, you brat"

"LET GO OG ME!" Kitty shouted as she was being taken away. "I will kill you all! I HATE YOU! Nooo!"

Suddenly; the guards disappeared with Kitty and only stayed everyone else in the castle with Carole, reuniting with their children.

"hi, Mom" Marley said staring at the old woman.

"Marley" Carole exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. "My beautiful girl, I`ve missed you so much" Finn swam towards his mother and she hugged him as well. "My kids"

"Mom, I`m sorry" Finn said sadly and tearfully. "I`m sorry I didn`t believe you"

"shhh" Carole cooed as she wipes her son`s tear. "it`s okay, you were under a spell"

"But if I`d believe you from the beginning, none of this would`ve happened" he replied with deep sadness.

"Finn, it`s not your fault" Carole said softly. "it`s mine, I only wanted you to had a happy life and Kitty could be a good wife and give you children to inherit the throne of Coventry, but I was wrong…she is nothing but a liar, manipulative and dangerous siren that she could destroy you at any time. I don`t want that for you"

"Mom, I…I want Rachel as my wife" Finn said as he holds hands with the tiny brunette. "She is the love of my life"

"Of course you have my blessing" Carole said as she smiled at Rachel and hugged her. "Welcome to the family, Rachel"

"Thank you so much, your majesty" Rachel politely said at the queen.

"oh honey, please call me Carole" she smiled at her and then looked intently at Rachel`s tail. "By the way, how did you turned into a mermaid?"

"that`s what Lizzie said" Rachel muttered.

"Who is Lizzie?" Nathan asked confused.

"Rachel has a conscience and no, it`s not a cricket" Marley explained. "it`s a girl who always gives Rachel some good advices"

"She actually warned me about the spell and I was so stupid that I didn`t listened to her" Finn groaned in frustration. "Why I didn`t listened to her?"

"Finn, it`s okay" Rachel comforted her fiancé before turned to look at the queen so she could answer her question. "I was at my balcony staring at the moon; coincidentally it was full moon, then it started to rain and…when I woke up the next morning, a tail was replacing my legs. But I just really hope that Finn still loves me the same"

"I love you" Finn said to her. "It doesn`t matter if you have legs or tail, scales and fins. It`s still you and…" he added putting a hand on her flat belly. "You are making me the happiest man alive by having my baby and marrying me"

"Did I miss something?" Kurt spoke. "Is your fiancée pregnant, Finn?"

"Yes" Finn answered with all the honesty possible. "Rachel and I are going to be parents and we`re keeping the baby"

"Well…you should've waited until marriage" Carole pointed.

"Mom, it was an accident" Finn confessed. "I didn`t mean to get Rachel pregnant but it wasn`t a mistake. Our love created a beautiful and perfect little angel and…you always told me that you wanted grandchildren"

"Yes" Carole said before she softens her tone and looked back at the young woman. "Rachel, I owe you a big apology. I didn`t mean to make you feel worthless to much less you are a simple human. I judge you wrong, sweetie. You make my son really happy and…not only you have a big heart, you have a magical and heavenly beauty. I`m glad to know I will have you as my daughter-in law and I`m going to be a grandmother. Could you please forgive me?"

"You don`t have to apologize" Rachel said softly. "The only thing I want is your blessing to marry your son"

"You can marry him" Carole smiled at her as she hugged her.

"Can I plan the wedding?" Kurt asked as everyone turned to look at him. "What? I`m not only the queen`s counselor"

Dude, we don`t even know if Rachel and I are going to get married in the land or the ocean" Finn said intently. "and don`t you think it`s a little creepy that a merman plans our wedding?"

"Be nice, Finnegan" Marley scolded at her brother.

"Don`t worry, sweetie; I`m getting used to" Kurt said at Marley before turning to look at Finn. "actually, your Highness it`s not creepy since I`m gay and I want to be a wedding planner in the future"

"Maybe you should apologize to him" Rachel told her fiancé. "You were a little rude to him"

"I`m sorry, Kurt" Finn honestly said. "I didn`t mean to judge you without even know you. I…I was an ass and sometimes I act before I think"

"Language, young man" Carole scolded her son. "a prince don`t have to act like a sailor"

"Sorry, mom" Finn sheepishly said as everyone laughed.

"Apologized accepted" Kurt smirked. "No permanent damage"

"Would you guys can excuse us for the rest of the day and night?" Finn politely asked. "I just want some time alone with Rachel" he added squeezing his fiancée`s hand affectionately.

"And some time alone with Rachel means…?"

"I want to have sex with my fiancée" Finn explained to Marley.

"Um…" Sirena whispered shyly since her and Matilda were younger.

"That was awkward" Matilda agreed.

"Finn, you don`t have to explain your details about your sex life with Rachel" Kurt pointed.

"Kurt!" Rachel and Marley gasped at the same time. Especially Rachel, who`s face turned as red as a tomato in embarrassment.

"Go ahead" Carole said before turning to look at her son. "But please be careful, honey. I don`t want another grandchild so soon"

"Rachel is already pregnant, Mom" Finn explained. "and I promise after our first daughter is born, I won`t get Rachel pregnant again…until we are properly married and waited for at least 3 years when Marissa gets older"

"Marissa?" Rachel asked at her fiancé lovingly.

"Yeah" he said stroking her long brown hair. "I think our daughter needs to have a beautiful name considering she`s our little miracle" he added putting a hand on her belly. "And that she will be beautiful just like you. I hope you`re not mad"

"No, baby; I could never be mad at you" Rachel said putting a hand on his cheek. "Marissa is a beautiful name, it reminds me of the ocean; just like the magic creature I fell in love with"

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked smiling as he presses his forehead against hers.

"Yeah" Rachel admitted getting emotional and wrapping her arms around his neck; they were slowly leaning to kiss when...

"Ahem" Kurt interrupted. "Excuse me, lovebirds; you are not the only ones in the room"

"Sorry" Finn and Rachel apologized at unison.

"At least you are going to get married with Rachel and not an evil siren like Kitty" Story pointed.

At the mention of Kitty`s name; Finn felt a sharp pain in his stomach and clearly felt that his face turned green due to nausea.

"dude, you look awful" Nathan observed as Finn swam away from them and started throwing up in a jar that he found near to the coral reef and that he was holding in his hands.

"Finn" Rachel said as she gently rubbed his naked back.

"I`d never seen Finn so sick before" Marley said feeling worried about her brother. "actually, it`s weird that mermaids and mermen get sick"

"since Finn was victim of Kitty`s spell and his soul was intoxicated by her poison; after the curse was broken, Finn`s body is expelling all the residue of the potion he drank. The effect doesn`t last long and he will be the same as always"

"I`m sorry" Finn lamented when he finished throwing up and getting rid of the jar by throwing it through a moat, this falling to the bottom turned to ashes. "You don`t have to stay to see this"

"in sickness and health" Rachel sweetly said as she kisses his forehead.

"Please help me to forget" Finn said with tears in his eyes. "I don`t want to have anything of that disgusting siren in my body. Please help me" Rachel nodded as she held Finn`s hand, who brushed his teeth once again.

"Your majesty…I mean…Carole, can you excuse us for the rest of the night?" Rachel asked politely. "Finn doesn`t feel well and I`m going to take care of him"

"You don`t have to ask me permission, dear" Carole said to Rachel. "You have to be with my son; I`m going to be okay"

"I`ll stay with my mom for a few days" Marley said as she hugged the queen. "Please take care of my brother"

"I will" Rachel said sweetly as she kept holding Finn`s hand. "See you soon"

"Thank you" Finn said goodbye. "I wish I could stay here but…"

"Your place is with Rachel" Jenny said sweetly. "it was always been"

Having said this; Finn and Rachel said goodbye and they left the kingdom of Coventry to go to the surface and from there to Rachel`s place; so in that way, the future husband and the future wife could have a moment alone and to be able to break all effect of the curse of Kitty through the power of love.

"Let go off me!" Kitty roared. "this is not a way to treat a lady" I demand you to unhand me!"

"that`s not our problem" one of the guards replied. "You violated the laws and your punishment is exile. Don`t ever come back to Coventry or you will be executed"

The guards once they left Kitty alone in the middle of nowhere as food for sharks; they turned around and swam back to the castle having completed their task.

"Curse you! Curse you all!" Kitty screamed. "I will get help from Morgana!" she started swimming towards the sea witch`s den where she was feeding at her pets which where eels.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana said without looking at her.

"I need your help one more time" Kitty said swimming towards her. "Things didn`t turn out as I wanted. The prince woke up from his trance because of a mermaids and a true love`s kiss. I couldn`t even enchanted him again with my voice. His heart belongs to Rachel"

"you don`t have to do this" Ariel spoke from her dungeon. "You`ve done enough damage already. Isn't it enough for you to betray us again?"

"I`m not going back to Coventry" Kitty chided with a coldly glare. "I was banished"

"Exile happens when you make a serious crime" Eric said. "What exactly did you do to betray us again?"

"Is none of your business" Kitty petulant said. "But if you want to know…I seduced my father and I slept with him. Obviously I had to sing a particular song to seduce him; but it was a shame that he didn`t loved me when he woke up from his trance, so I had to kill him. As I wanted someone to love me, I used the love potion that Morgana gave me in Finn and he fell in love with me…the potion was so powerful that we did it on the beach and then, the ugly dwarf came to save the day with a stupid mermaids; now I`m a disgusting creature to Finn, the queen hates me and it was her fault I was banished; so I will never be a princess"

"Oh my God" Ariel said feeling sick. "you are a siren"

"Yes, sweetie; I am" Kitty smirked before turning to look at Eric. "And your husband will be mine very soon"

"No" Ariel pleaded has her blue eyes filled with tears. "Please not him. He is the love of my life"

"We`ll see about that" Kitty said as she looked at Eric. "What do you say, cutie; do you want to leave this boring redhead with baby face and run away with me?"

"You make me sick" Erick said as he held Ariel closer. "I will never leave my wife. I love her"

"Fine, your loss" Kitty said. "More fishes in the sea for me anyway"

"You are a monster" Ariel sobbed.

"Morgana" Kitty said looking at her. "Are you going to help me?"

"Where is the child?" Morgana asked instead.

"What?" Kitty inquired confused. "I don`t know what are you talking about"

"DON`T YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME!" Morgana screamed as she slapped her harder across the face. Kitty immediately touched her cheek shocked. "I said I was going to help you if you were going to give me something in return. Well…where is it?"

"I don`t know…"

"ANSWER ME!" Morgana roared as she slapped Kitty again. "Where is the girl?!"

"She hasn`t born yet" Kitty answered as tears fall down her face. "she is still inside of her mother`s belly"

"TRAITOR!" Morgana said as she slapped Kitty. "YOU FAILED ME!"

"Please stop" Kitty sobbed. "You`re hurting me"

"SHUT UP!" Morgana screamed as she threw a jellyfish at Kitty.

"AHH!" Kitty screamed in pain as she felt how she started to feel the burns and the torture. "IT HURTS SO MUCH. Please…I need more time…AHHH!" the jelly fish nailed its tentacle in her causing a terrible pain and deep burns to her in the skin. "`Please"

"that`s enough, sea monkey" Morgana cooed at the jellyfish, who swam to its cage as a faithful pet. "it`s my turn"

"You don`t have to do this" Ariel said trying to defend Kitty, who was laying on the sea floor crying hysterically and feeling hurt by the slaps and burns. "Stop"

"it`s time for her to learn the lesson" Morgana smirked as she held a deadly dagger behind her back.

"Morgana, No!" Eric screamed.

"Too late" Morgana said approaching to Kitty. "Her punishment will be death" she then lifted the dagger in the air towards her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kitty cried as tears streamed down her face.

"I have no choice, my dear" Morgana smirked. "You failed in the only thing I asked you and…I don`t see why are you crying, you did the same to your father"

"Please! Morgana, please don`t do this to me!" Kitty cried hysterically. "Please don`t kill me! I don`t want to die!"

"If you had brought me the child as I asked you when I helped you; then I would avoid taking your life away"

"No! Please!" Kitty begged as tears fall down her face. "No! Please! DON`T KILL ME!"

Sadly, it was too late to ask for mercy; Morgana stabbed Kitty in the heart with the sharp and dangerous object; who felt a big heat in her chest and a large gushing of blood began to flow of it. Her eyes reflected terror and fell on the floor lifeless. Ariel, totally horrified collapsed in her husband`s chest sobbing hysterically; Morgana without saying anything went to clean her dagger while now Kitty`s cold body became a skeleton before turning into dust completely and fade in the air. It was heartbreaking to know that the life of Kitty wife was over in a bloody and soulless to be killed being stabbed in the chest and never no one would know about her ever again.

"Well…we don`t have to worry about Kitty anymore" Marley said. "Now everything will be back to be the same as before"

"We should take Sirena back home before her sister and friends get worried" Wendy suggested.

"it`s already late" Jenny responded. "I think it would be better if she spends the night just for today…we can take her to Mako tomorrow morning"

"I don`t want to cause trouble" Sirena replied shyly.

"it`s no problem, sweetie" the queen said softly. "I talked to your sister already; you can go home tomorrow"

"Thank you so much" Sirena smiled as she hugged the queen. "I`m sorry"

They smiled deciding to spend a nice day together and finally Coventry could be a peaceful kingdom.

once they reached Rachel`s house; Rachel sighed in relief when she saw that Quinn was still in Jenny`s den with Lizzie; without realizing that the young girl had slipped away in secret. Finn stared at Rachel intensely with lust and adornment before crashing his lips on hers; she hungrily kissed him back as their lips and tongues move synchronized and with a wet need.

_My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, you have found peace._

_You were searching for relief._

they kept kissing hungrily as Rachel wrapped her legs around Finn`s waist and he started kissing her neck leaving hickeys in every place of her skin.

"I want you so bad, Rachel" Finn whispered hotly in her ear, giving her goose bumps.

"Then take me to bed, future husband" she responded in intensely need.

they entered the room and started ripping each other`s clothes with desperation to feel skin to skin and make love for the rest of the night. when Finn unclasped Rachel`s bra, it fell to the ground but she immediately covered her breast with her hands and as well as her baby bump.

"Don`t" Finn lovingly said as he removed her hands. "You are so beautiful and perfect. You are pregnant with our child and that makes you beautiful into my eyes. Please don`t hide from me"

_You gave it all,  
Gave into the call.  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us._

He then leaned and started kissing Rachel's breast and nipples, each one as Rachel closes her eyes in ecstasy, it was long time ago when they made love for the first time and Finn was still gentle as before.

"Ooh, Finn" Rachel moaned. "Please make love to me"

_You came thoughtfully,  
Loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor,  
You did it for me._

_Today you will sleep away  
You will wait for me, my love_

"Nobody will love you as I do now" Finn said as he and Rachel lay on the bed naked, skin to skin, moans, sighs and enchantments; Rachel starts to pepper kisses on Finn`s body as he groans in pleasure and smiles as every touch of his beautiful fiancée.

_Now I am strong (now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

"Oh my love, that feels so good" Finn moaned. "I love you so much, Rachel. You are everything to me" Rachel kept kissing Finn`s naked body, from his hair, forehead, nose, his mouth, neck, chest, pecs, nipples, until his penis and then kissed each feet and toe. Everything in between.

_My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, look what you can do.  
I am mending, I'll be with you._

_You took my hand, added a plan,  
You gave me your heart.  
I asked you to dance with me._

"oohh yes!" Rachel moaned as Finn started kissing and nipping her collarbone as he squeezed her breasts at the same time. "Ohh, Finn!"

"You are mine, Rachel" Finn whispered in her ear as he started making love to her. "You are so beautiful"

Once Finn put his penis inside of Rachel`s vagina there was not going back, they started a rhythm that neither of them could stop, each thrust and pump were in a level of pleasure.

"ohh ohh Finn!" Rachel moaned as she started seeing stars. "YES! Oh God Yes! Yes!"

"my baby…I love you, I love you so much, Rachel!" Finn moaned as he and Rachel made love passionately to one another. Rachel scratched Finn`s back as he arched his back and closed his eyes in ecstasy. "I`m so in love with you"

_You__loved honestly,  
Gave what you could release.  
Ah oh._

_I know in peace you'll go.  
I hope relief is yours._

_Now I am strong (now I am strong).  
You gave me all.  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

He then leaned and started feeling tears in his eyes when he saw Rachel`s baby bump meaning he was going to be a father, so with a smile in his face leaned and started kissing their unborn baby as tears fall down his face. Rachel smiled as she captures her lips in his, Finn deepens the kiss with his tongue as Rachel wraps her tongue with his, both keep kissing as they entwine their fingers together making their connection as soul mates stronger than ever.

_My love beat inside me  
My love_

_My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you._

Their climax was closer and both were panting and moaning and the only sound that filled the room was them making love. It was a matter of time that Finn and Rachel reach heaven.

"ohhhhh Finnn!" Rachel screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed.

"Oh Rachel! I LOVE YOU, RACHEL!" Finn orgasmed as well as he put his head on Rachel`s neck. Both panting after an intense moment of lovemaking.

_Oh oh  
Du du du oh_

"Oh my God" Rachel panted smiling widely as Finn wrapped his arms around her naked body tightly. "That was incredible"

"I know. It was much better than our first time" Finn smiled as he leaned and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love you"

"I love you too. So much" Rachel put the sheets and blankets over them to cover their naked bodies from the freezing air before she looked at Finn adoringly as her big brown eyes sparkled with happiness, but then her smile erased from her face as she saw her fiancé`s eyes filled with tears and started crying. "hey, what`s wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you" Finn said crying. "Oh God, Rachel. I`m sorry, I`m so sorry"

"Shhh" Rachel said stroking his hair. "baby, it`s okay"

"No, it`s not" Finn looked at her as tears fall down his face. "I cheated on you with that awful woman…I didn`t mean to hurt you. I`m so sorry"

"Finn, it was not your fault" Rachel said running her hands through his bare chest. "You were a victim of a spell and you couldn`t think clearly"

"You almost get rid of our baby because of me, Rachel" Finn sobbed. "How could I do this to you? How can you be engaged with me after what I did to you? I don`t deserve you"

"look at me" Rachel demanded softly but he kept looking down. "Finn, look at me" Finn looked at her as he continued crying. "I forgive you. Because your heart is so pure that is stronger. Stronger that any other spell. You are the love of my life, we are going to get married and we are having a baby together. You are everything to me and our love is against all odds. We are soul mates"

"Soul mate?" Finn tearfully asked to his fiancée. "that`s what I am to you? I…"

"Stop it" Rachel simply said as she leaned to kiss his neck. "No words"

"Please don`t ever leave me" Finn cried hysterically as he held her tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you"

"I know, love" Rachel said kissing his forehead. "I love you so much too"

For the first time Finn felt immense peace and happiness in being in the arms of the woman he loved and all the damage that Kitty had caused on them was gone forever. The next morning; the guards returned to the castle to speak personally to the queen, who was having a nice time with her daughter; the other mermaids had to leave early in the morning, including Sirena, who thank them for her stay at the castle and returned to her home.

"Stanley, what`s going on?" Carole asked at one of the guards.

"My lady, the task was completed" Stanley solemnly responded. "Kitty was exiled from Coventry"

"But what if she comes back for revenge?" Marley asked. "I already saw what she did to my brother and she is dangerous"

"Actually, your Highness" Stanley responded turning to Marley. "She is not going to come back ever again. She is dead"

"What? How is that possible?" Carole asked shocked as Marley blinked in confusion.

"Morgana stabbed her with her dagger for betrayal" the other guard explained. "Stanley and I returned to make sure Kitty didn`t come back to the kingdom and…she went to the sea witch for help but at the end she had a tragic ending"

"Oh God" Marley said closing her eyes. "that`s awful"

"Thank you, Butch" Carole said as the guard looked down in a bow. "You and Stanley did your duty. You can take the rest of the day"

Stanley and Butch made a bow to the queen and the princess as they turned away and left swimming the castle as Carole and Marley stayed alone once again.

"I know that Kitty was perverse and evil, but she didn`t deserve to have such a cruel death" Marley said looking at her mother. "With the exile was enough"

"unfortunately, it was a consequence that she had to face when she decided to ally with Morgana, sweetheart" Carole responded as she stroked her daughter`s cheek. "but it was vile to know that girl could end up dead in such a bloody and sadistic way"

"Well…although it hurts to admit that Kitty died; at least, she will no longer be a danger to sailors, humans, mermen and won`t try to take my brother away from Rachel. The kingdom of Coventry and the land of McKinley are now safe" Marley replied sighing. "However now we are facing a new threat: the sea witch herself"

"You speak with a big wisdom, my little mermaid" Carole said tenderly. "For that reason, now more than ever we have to be prepared before any curse that Morgana wants to provoke"

"What can we do, Mom? I don`t want Finn, Rachel, my niece or any sea creature and human to be in danger again" Marley replied with sadness.

"We can only wait for a miracle, honey" Carole answered.

"Another option would be for humans, mermaids and mermen to work together to defeat the sea witch and save both worlds" Marley said with a sweet smile.

"So we can restore peace in Coventry and also save McKinley" Carole said smiling as she hugged her daughter. "Thank you, Marley"

"Why?" Marley said with confusion.

"If it were not for the big kindness in your heart there would be no way to make a miracle" the queen said, stroking the long brown hair of her beautiful daughter.

"Thank you, Mom" Marley smiled as she once again hugged the queen tightly.

_[That night; Finn and Rachel are sitting on the rock as their tails are entwined and resting in the water with the full moon over their heads. They look at each other lovingly and hold hands]_

_[__Finn__]_

_moon so bright, night so fine  
keep your heart here with mine  
life's a dream we are dreaming_

_[__Rachel__]_

_race the moon, catch the wind  
ride the night to the end  
seize the day, stand up for the light_

_[__Finn and Rachel__]_

_i want to spend my lifetime loving you  
if that is all in life i ever do_

_[__Finn__]_

_heroes rise, heroes fall  
rise again, win it all_

_[__Rachel__]_

_in your heart, can't you feel the glory?  
through our joy, through our pain_

_[__Finn and Rachel__]_

_we can move worlds again  
take my hand, (__with Rachel:__dance with me)  
(__Finn:__ dance with me)_

_i want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_if that is all in life i ever do _

_i will want nothing else to see me through  
if i can spend my lifetime loving you _

_[__Finn__]_

_through we know, we will never come again  
where there is love (__with Rachel:__life begins)_

_[__Finn and Rachel__]_

_over, and over again  
save the night, save the day  
save the love, come that may  
love is worth everything we pay_

_i want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_if that is all in life i ever do_

_i want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_if that is all in life i ever do_

_i will want nothing else to see me through  
if i can spend my lifetime loving you_

_[__Finn__]_

_loving you_

_[__Rachel__]_

_ooh, yeah_

as they finished singing; Finn leaned to capture his lips on Rachel`s as she wraps her arms around his neck and him wrapping his arms around her waist holding her closer; once again their love conquered all the obstacles and a new journey was about to begin: their family.

**Characters in the chapter**

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray**

**Chris Wood as Nathan**

**Chris Colfer as Kurt**

**Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson**

**Dove Cameron as Lizzie**

**Sammi Hanratty as Matilda**

**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde**

**Joey Bragg as the voice of Sebastian**

**Tenzing Norgay Trainor as the voice of Flounder**

**Saoirse Ronan as Story**

**Emily Browning as Wendy**

**Amy Ruffle as Sirena**

**Bonnie Wright as Ariel**

**Logan Lerman as Eric**

**Glenn Close as Morgana**

**Songs in the chapter**

**1.- All good things come to an end (originally by Nelly Furtado) sung by Rachel Berry**

**2.-The Siren song sung by Kitty Wilde**

**3.-The siren free song sung by Rachel Berry with the mermaids**

**4.-I want to spend my lifetime loving you (originally by Marc Anthony ft. Tina Arena) sung by Rachel Berry**

**Background songs:**

**1.-Breath me by Sia (during the flashbacks of Finn and Rachel and also when Finn and Rachel are sharing their true love`s kiss)**

**2.-My love by Sia (during Finchel`s lovemaking)**

**Author`s note: well…another chapter finished. I have to confess that this is the first time I write smut and I was freaking out…especially if the smut was about Finchel. This chapter is Rated M for a reason: (sex, incest, strong language…a sadistic and bloody murder); plus, it was so hard for me to kill a character. The good news is that this is the last appereance of Kitty in the story. The next chapter will be about Morgana`s past as a siren, but don`t worry…Finchel is together and they will stay together. **


End file.
